The Heterochromatic You
by AiZxEqual
Summary: Furihata disappeared for 3 years and a half. Akashi thought that they would never met again, but he was wrong. They did, but Furihata was a completely different person, outside and inside. He's not the Furihata that Akashi knew. Will Akashi be able to bring back the old Furihata? or the new Furihata would not return to his old self? Furiaka college au!, slight!ooc
1. Chapter 1

**(3 Years Ago...)**

 _ ***RING*RING***_

 _The couple pulled away from each other as they heard the phone ringing. They both panted hard from the intense kiss they shared._

 _"Wait a minute..."_

 _The other groaned. "Just ignore it, Kouki."_

 _At this, Furihata just chuckled and pinched his lover's right cheek playfully. "I can't do that, Seijuro. It could be an important call."_

 _"Then, are you saying one call is more important than me?" Akashi glared at the brunette on top of him with a dark aura surrounding him._

 _"No, that's not what I meant." Furihata smile softly as he leaned in and peck the other on the lips two times. "You're the most important thing in the world to me, Seijuro. I thought you knew that?"_

 _Akashi blushed at that words. He looked away from the brown orbs, unable to take it anymore. He always like this. Whenever if they're together, he couldn't seem to look at the other's eyes for a long time. He would felt embarrassed easily._

 _Again, seeing this, Furihata just chuckled as he ruffled his lover's hair before he get off from the bed and grabbed his phone on the table beside the window. His eyes widen in shocked._

 _Akashi move back his eyes to look at his lover, and he noticed something was wrong with his lover. The expression the other wear seems like something was off. He sat up. "Kouki? is everything alright?"_

 _Furihata snapped back to reality and shook his head a bit. He turned to looked at the worried face his lover make. He smiled. "Nothing. Just from my parents."_

 _"Your parents?"_

 _He nodded and walked towards the bed and sat down on it._

 _"Why? what do they want?" Akashi asked seriously. He knew, they knew, that Furihata's parents are no like normal parents. They're a problematic one. One where even one's words hardly managed to get through their thick head. He reached his hand and grabbed his lover's hand._

 _Furihata smiled again at the sweet gesture. But it was a sad smile. "They want me back."_

 _Akashi eyes widen at this. He had a horror look on his face. He shook his head firmly. "No. Don't go, Kouki."_

 _". .."_

 _"Please."_

 _"It's okay, Seijuro." The brunette brought up his hand and put it on top of the other's hand that was holding onto him. "I promise I'll be back." He leaned in again and they kissed, again. But this was much more longer than the other one before. There was no tease in it. There was only reassurance in it._

* * *

 **(3 Years later..) - Now**

 _ **"Kyaaa~~!"**_

There was a loud scream came from almost half of the college girls standing in front of the gate, welcoming the three Ikemen as they make way for the two motorbikes,black and a black-orange, to enter the college's ground. They drove walked passed the girls and parked their motorbikes near the trees at the parking lot and turn off the engine after that. The two guys who rode the black motorbike take off their helmet, and shook their head a little bit, rearranged back their hair.

"Wow..that was fast.." The blonde chuckled.

"Luz, you idiot!why did you drive so fast?!we could get hit by cars, you know?" The guy with a black-blue haired boy nagged him and throw a punch on the taller's back.

"Ouch.."

While the two are arguing with each other, the boy who rode the black-orange motorbike also took off his helmet, but didn't style up back his hair. He didn't care. He hang the helmet on the side mirror and get off from the bike. He brought his beg to his front, unzipped it and grabbed the lock chain and he squat down on his front tyre after. He chained the tyre together with the rim to the steel poll in front. He stand up and rubbed his hands together, dusting off the dust. He pushed back his bag to the back, before he grabbed a half mask that only cover from his nose down to the neck, and keep the lock key inside his pants's pocket. He looked at the two guys for awhile bit, before he turned back to look at the other way. "I'm going first."

"What?"

"Hey, wait for us-"

"No, it's okay. I have to go to the office first after all." He said and walked away from them.

"Eh? Furihata?"

"What's with him?"

They both looked at each other, before their eyes move to look at the brunette's figure that slowly fade from their sight.

* * *

Akashi turned his head towards the source of the screaming, only to have his eyes widen in shocked. That figure whose riding the black-orange motorbike, he got a similar face with his lover. His hands trembled. That person also might really be his long lost lover. He shook his head bit, discarded the thought away. _"It can't be, it's already been 3 years and a half."_ What was he thinking?.. But there was always a possibilities and miracles happened in one's life. He know he might look like a fool, only to those who knew about it, but not everyone else, if he go to the brunette. And so, despite that, he did exactly that. He turned his head back towards the table in front of him and start packed up all his things. He switched off his laptop first and slip his papers in his file while gathering all his things to dump in his bag. He was not a man to ignore the neatness, but right now there was no time for that. As soon as all things had been cleared up from the table, he zipped the bag and slug it on his shoulders. He grabbed his laptop as he stood up to leave the library with haste. He walked passed through the door with a frantic heartbeat.

 _"This can't be... it's not him right?"_

He fasten up his pace to catch up with the other. The students who walked passed him all had a shocked face, their eyes open wide as they could, as this was the first time that Akashi Seijuro had that kind of expression on him. He always have this cold and distant presence, the one who not even one's brave enough to approached him, not this desperate and scared expression on him,. They all start muttering among themselves. Akashi can heard that, but that was not his priority at this time. He wanted to know whether he was right or wrong about this brunette.

"Wait!" He managed to yelled out in between his pants. Immediately the brunette stopped and turned to looked at him. He couldn't see that face clearly as they're kind of still far away from each other. He yelled to wait, because he know he can't caught up with the boy since their distance are different. He just run from the library all the way to where the other's at, while the other from the parking lot, headed towards the main building.

Now that they both stopped, he suddenly felt scared to walked forward. He hesitated. What if, just what if the brunette was really his lover? What kind of expression should he wear? or is it ex-lover? since they didn't even contacted with each other for about 3 years and a half. But not him. He always tried to called the other, but it seems the line kept on saying it was unavailable. So he make his own conclusion that they've break up. Yet. He always wish and hope there was a yet at the end. Truth to be told, he don't want their relationship to end no matter what. Yes, he's greedy, he admitted that. He was greedy when it come to the brunette. But, if they really already break up, at least he wanted to hear the reason.

Somehow, along that, he wish it was not the brunette deep inside his heart because that would make things easier. He didn't need to worried about what kind of expression should he do and the respond would be much easier, by exchanging 'Sorry' and 'It's okay' words. But then again, he already goes as far as to caught up with the other, there was no turning back. With a mixed feelings inside him, he take a stepped forward until he reached the brunette. His eyes widen as they came face to face. He felt like he wanted to cried. The brunette have the same face with his lover, same nose, same mouth, but the only thing was different is the eyes. He also had a heterochromatic eyes. His right eyes was and is still brown, but his left is orange. Light orange. He don't know, he can't bring himself to believed this. To said that he wanted to cry, it was both, cry and scream. He wanted to screamed his lungs out until he was out of breath.

Oh God..

If only he could.

* * *

Furihata was about to wore his half mask, when he heard a voice directed towards him to stop. And he did stopped. He turned around and his eyes catch one figure, a man, his height is not that much different with him. He was a bit taller by 4 inches from the man. He squinted his eyes, tried to looked at the man face, but it was kind of hard, given that they're far from each other and the trees shadowed the other's face. So he waited for the man to come to him. He could saw that the other hesitated. He wondered what was with this person. It's like he had an internal struggle with himself. So, being the considerate man he is, he waited for the other. He knew, it was hard when you start to hesitate.

He waited for about two minutes, before he finally saw that the other already started to approached him. Somehow his heartbeat beat loudly, but at a slow tempo. It was making his chest hurt a bit, but it's not like couldn't withstand it. He was surprised when they came face to face, he knew that face, he knew that eyes. He recognized it. He wanted to speak, but there was nothing come out from his lips. His eyes widen. And again, his heart ache so much when he saw that horrified expression. It was so heart broken. If only he knew the man..

Ah, what was he saying? He knew that man, he knew him from the photos he looked at inside of his photo album. There was him and this man. And he knew the man's name too. But he wondered, did he even deserved to said out that name? Did he even dare? Ah, he didn't expect to saw this man here and just on his first day here.

They continued to stared at each other. No one knew how to react to this. They just froze as their eyes absorbed what's in front of them. Furihata can see that the red and golden eyes in front of him trembled as he looked straight at his brown and light orange eyes. He gulped, but it's hard for his saliva to go down pass his throat. There was as thought as a lump in his throat. He knew by the several photos kept in his photo's album, the man in front of him must be someone who was very dear to him. He could felt it too. But it was too bad that he didn't know him right now.

He observed the shorter man in front of him, the man was about to cry. He knew it by just looking at the other clenched tight his teeth and probably biting his inner cheeks too. There was no doubt.

He wanted to checked for himself whether his assumption was right or wrong, so he dare himself to say the man's name.

"Sei...juro?"

And the next thing he received from the red haired only proved his theory was true all along.

* * *

"Sei...juro?"

Among all the things Akashi expected from the brunette, this is the one thing he didn't expect at all. His eyes widen as he heard his name roll out from the brunette tongue. He could felt anger rising in him, it was bubbling up inside of him. He brought his free hand up and punched the brunette as hard as he could, as his tears managed to roll down his cheeks. It was a silent cries as he didn't even let out any strange of sound. He huffed in anger. His breathing was loud and heavy.

"You..." He started.

Furihata recovered back his balance as he touched his left cheek. He waited for the other to talked. He knew he really deserved this punch, not that he going to denied it. After all, it's been 3 years and a half. What normal people won't be angry at it. Especially if they are a couple.

"You could at least call me!"

At that, he didn't know what to respond. So he just kept quiet.

"Do you know how I felt?! do you?!"

"..."

"I...I thought we.."

"..."

"Do you know how worried I was?" Akashi looked at him in the eyes with his teary one.

Again, his heart throbbed painfully. It's hurt. Furihata didn't want to see the red hair cried anymore. He didn't like it. He also felt like his eyes was burning, wanting to let its tears also, but he hold it back. The other was too heart broken for him to even to start with and he could felt how hurt it was for the other to spilled out all those 3 years feelings.

He knew, what would he said after this was even cruel, but he need to. He didn't want to see the other cried anymore. So, he gathered all his composure and wear out the best blank expression he could pulled out at that time. His eyes turned bored and cold.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

He saw the other man eyes widen, shocked at this statement. The looked on the other face was too much for him to handle.

"W-what?"

"I just know your name from my friends."

"They describe your appearance, that you had a red and golden eyes."

There was silence. It last for a minute, before Furihata decided that it was the best if he retreated for now. His head also started to ache from all of this meeting. With one last look at the red haired, he excused himself as he wore his mask. He bowed at the other and turned around, walked back towards where the office at.

Akashi turned dumbfounded at this. His head was in a mess. The other said he didn't know him, but he knew his name. Is it true, or this was just his game? But the look in the brunette eyes didn't contain any lies. What should he do in this state? This is the first time his brain didn't work on what should he do next. There was one more thing he need to confirmed. He looked at the figure whose starting to walk far away from him. Again, he yelled for the other. The brunette stopped, but didn't turned to look at him. It's hurts, but he let it go.

"What's your name?"

"..." Furihata just stayed quiet. He sense that if he did told the other his name, the other would fall even more miserable than before and he would cried even more. And he didn't want that. He guess ignoring the other would be the best option he had. So he did that. He continued walked back not even saying anything. _"I'm sorry... it seems that I'm the one you're looking for.."_

...

 _"It is you isn't, Kouki?"_

* * *

 _ ***DING*DONG***_

Akashi kept on pressing the door bell, not even caring if he disturb the owner of the apartment. He was totally blank right now that even he couldn't believed it himself.

"Damn it, wait a minute!" The voice from the inside could be heard groaned, before there was a click from the inside. "What the fu-" His eyes widen looking at the figure outside of his apartment. The look the other wore also managed to attracted his attention. It was hard to believed on what he saw. He move his eyes to trailed where did the short red hair's hand at, he was still pressing his door bell. He waited for awhile, to see whether did the other noticed that he already opened the door or not. It seems like the other didn't. He let out a soft sighed as he reached his hand to hold onto the other's hand that kept on pressing the door bell. "Stop that."

At that, only finally the heterochromatic looked up at the taller red haired in front of him. "Taiga..." He spoke.

"Hey.. you okay?"

Akashi shook his head as his body trembled once again. He leaned forward and buried himself inside the taller embrace. He began to sobbed. "I... I.."

Seeing a broken Akashi really took Kagami by surprised. He didn't expect that this day would come. He looked down at the shorter man in his embrace. He can't helped but to brought up one of his arm and wrapped it around the other, while the other one stroked his head softly.

"Kagami-kun, who is it?" There another voice from the inside. The blue haired walked towards where his lover at, and his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

Kagami turned a bit to looked at his lover with a pained expression. Catching that look on his lover face and hearing his former captain sobbed, Kuroko knew something was definitely wrong. Something had happened. In all his 21 years, he never seen how broken Akashi Seijuro was.

Not until today.

"Akashi-kun..."

* * *

A/N: Here, finally my Furiaka chaptered fic! I don't know if there was a similar story with mine, is there? do tell me if there was. I would change the plot line. So, how is it? is it too angst? eh.. what did I just write? T-T..*bow* I'm sorry..*bow* Please leave a reviews~! Please? I really really love reading your reviews!.hee~^^ And about the rate.. for now I will make it T, as I didn't plan to write any M rated in this fic. Yet. If there is, I will warned at the first top of the chapter. 'Till then, bye bye! let's meet again at the next chapter! Again, sorry for my poor english. *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

One hour and forty-five minutes had passed, and Akashi already back to his own self. Well, not fully, just his physically not mentally. He still didn't believed on what he saw just now at the campus's ground. It was too shocking for him and everything were too different. His lover. His long lost lover already back, but not the old same he knew. It was a new side of the other that was a stranger to him. That one light orange orb. Why was it even there? replaced the beautiful brown orb? His hands hold onto the warm cup of cocoa tightly, as he tried to calmed himself down. But of course, it was not as easy as it seems.

Kuroko noticed the empty minded man in front of him. He observed every little things the other did. Every things, like the other would tighten his hold even more around the cup times to times, his orbs were trembling slightly, the tiredness reflected in those eyes and the constant shook of head as the other closed his eyes. "What's wrong with Akashi-kun?" He wondered. He really need to know about this thing that bothered the other so much until he even came here crying. He cleared his throat, and that managed to make the heterochromatic eyes set on with his baby blue eyes. "Akashi-kun, what's wrong?"

Hearing this, Akashi didn't know how to respond. He knew he could trust Kuroko, but he are not ready yet to told the other about the shocking incident before. But then again, it was too hard for him to handle this thing alone. Bear with it alone. He bit his lower lips,thinking.

"Akashi-kun, is there something that you want to tell me?"

"You know that if you have any problem you can tell me, right?."

"Akashi-kun-"

He decided, he wouldn't tell the others. He really didn't sure yet whether the man he saw was Furihata or not, even though his heart was telling him that it was his lover. "It's nothing. Thank you, Tetsuya-"

"Ahh! don't give me that 'nothing' crap, Akashi." Kagami said, a bit annoyed at the man sitting in front of him. He saw the other looked at him in confused. He tried to not spill the words, but he couldn't. By just seeing this absolute emperor crying just an hour and forty-five minutes ago, he could already guess what was this about. "You saw him, right?"

At this, Akashi eyes widen as he looked at Kagami. They looked at each other in the eyes, one with fierce gaze while the other one with a shocked gaze.

"Kagami-kun, you know something?" Kuroko looked at his lover beside of him in surprised. He didn't expect that his lover would know the things that make his former captain cried.

"Nah, it just..."

"How did you know?" Akashi asked.

Kagami let out a heavy sighed as he ruffled his hair in annoyed. Not that he mad at the other, he just felt so hard conversing about this when Kuroko is with them. Not that he really mind him, but Kuroko was a bit protective. He groaned, but despite that, he too thought that they should talked about this since the smaller red haired already saw his 'lover' too. " I saw him too.."

"When?"

Kuroko, being the only one who didn't know what was the two red haired was talking about, he just kept quiet. He need to know the exact story too.

"It was last week."

"What? last week?" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't knew about this. The oth- his lover already been here since last week? Then, why didn't the other told him anything? He could felt anger rising in him just a slightest bit.

"At that time I was playing basketball with Aomine. We play at the open basketball court beside the park, where we used to hangout. Then I saw him, but just from afar. That brunette hair, and his features definitely the same with him. "

"Why.. didn't you tell me this?" He gripped on the cup even tighter, making his hands turned slightly white.

"Taiga!"

"Not that I can."

He was taken aback at that. His anger rise up abruptly. "Why that you can't?! It's my right to know about him! His my lo-"

"He could be, and he couldn't be too! That's why!"

His eyes widen at that statement. He knew that already, but when the other said it, it make his heart ache even more. It just so hurt. His eyes dropped onto the table as he just kept quiet.

Kuroko, being the quick catch up he was, he just brought his hand and placed onto his lover's thigh. Patting it, asking for the other not to be too harsh towards the other man. Truth to be told, he too was mad about the fact that this 'man', whose clearly he knew was Furihata Kouki already back here, at Tokyo. But he couldn't stay mad at the brunette since he believed that there was a reason why he didn't show himself up for the last 3 years. Not that he would sided with him, he- Akashi need a full story about this. He looked at the man in front of him. The man had a hurt expression on his face, as thought he wanted to let out his tears again,but he hold it back. He knew the other was capable of that, since the other was strong. But he guess, the other too couldn't hold it up forever when he remembered back the moment his lover opened the door for him. That face was not near the Akashi Seijuro they knew. But then again, Akashi was a human too.

Just then, he wondered. If Akashi already met with Furihata, would't he be happy right now? Though he was sure the other was mad at the brunette, he couldn't possibly came to them and cried like that. What makes him cried then? No, he really need to dig this up deeper.

"Akashi-kun, can I ask you something?"

Akashi kept quiet, but lift his head up to look at the blue haired.

"Are you sure that it was Furihata-kun?"

"I'm not blind, Tetsuya."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"..then?"

"What I mean is.. if it's really Furihata-kun, wouldn't you be happy right now? since after 3 years and a half, finally you guys met."

"But, why are you crying just now?"

 ** _*PANG*_**

That sentences really stab Akashi in the inside. This is what he hated about Kuroko. The other was just too sharp, even when there was only a smaller details being said. At this, he putted down his cup and stood up from there. He didn't want to tell the other about the Furihata he saw just now. He need to find that out first. By himself. He glared down at Kuroko. "This is what I hate about you, Tetsuya."

"Oi-!"

"I'll leave first. Thank you for your hospitality." He said. He grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag, and slung the bag on his shoulders. He walked passed them and headed towards the door's entrance. He wore his shoes.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Oi, Akashi!"

The couples stood up from the couch and followed the heterochromatic man.

"Thank you so much, Tetsuya and Taiga." He grabbed the door knob and pushed it down, as his figure walked out from the apartment.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Don't mind about what he said, Kuroko. He just not emotionally stable." Kagami said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Though Kuroko bear the words with his stoic face, he noticed how the other became stiffed at the words for a moment. He knew why was that. It was because of their problems in the past. Everyone didn't know, but they both knew. Not that he was going to told his friends. No.

"It's not that, Kagami-kun. I'm fine."Kuroko smiled softly at this comforting gesture. He loves this. But now is not the time. Akashi's problem was at his concern right now.

"Then?"

"I think, I know why did Akashi-kun cry."

"Of course, it's about Furihata isn't?"

"Yes, but.. somehow, I think that there's something different with Furihata-kun."

"Huh?" The taller pulled away and stared at the shorter man. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..it's.."

"Kuroko?"

"..That man was Furihata-kun, but it is not Furihata-kun either."

"Huh?" He turned dumbfounded at this. Being the slow man he was, he couldn't grasp the meaning behind his lover's words. It was hard for him to understand it.

* * *

"Oi, Furihata!"

Furihata turned around, and he saw both his friends walked towards where he was. He wanted to be alone right now. He wanted to have some times alone to absorbed all the things happened before. But it seems he had to dealt with them first. Not that he didn't like them,he does. They were his friends. But now his mind in a messed. He need to be alone. "Em." Was all he said when his friends stood in front of him.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home."

"Eh?! so not fair!" The blonde, Luz, whined.

"Luz, shut up!" The black-blue haired, Norio, glared at him and knock the other's head with his book.

"Ow! It's hurt, Norio!" Luz glared, but Norio just ignored it.

Norio looked at Furihata. "Are you sure you wanna go home now? You don't want to explore this campus first?"

"No. I already have the map, so it's okay. And I'm a bit tired."

"You sure are, since the procedure here are quite tough, isn't?" He grinned, and the brunette just nod. "Do you want to go grab a bite first before that?"

"No, it's okay."

"Ah.. really? Then, I guess you can go wherever you want now."

"Yeah."

He knew, for some reason, the brunette in front of him tried to avoided them. Whatever it was, it was making the other stressed out with it. The way the other eyebrows knitted, it was almost created a perfect one line. He sighed. "Furihata, is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyebrows." He pointed at his own eyebrows, showing the other what did he meant by that. "You will only do that if you're stressed."

"Ah..." Furihata roll up his eyes, tried to look at his own eyebrows. But he knew it was impossible, but he just felt like doing it. He brought up his hand and touched it. It really was knitted together. He ease it. "No. Nothing."

"Yeah, Furihata. Are you sure you're okay?" Luz pouted as he looked at his friend in concerned.

"I'm okay." Furihata announced as he brought down his hand. "I'll be going then." He patted both their shoulders and he turned back around and started walked towards the parking lot, where he had parked his motorbike.

Norio just sighed. "Hey Luz, do you think something are bothering Furihata?"

"Yeah."

"I hope it's not that serious.."

They both stayed silent as their eyes lingered on the brunette's figure until he was out from their sight. " His attitude is becoming more colder now."

* * *

Furihata was riding his motorbike to go to his house, when he spotted the red haired man who had punched him before, at the walkway along the street he was heading. The other had the same expression when he had left him. Those miserable face he was putting, and the red puffy eyes. Indeed, the other was crying again somewhere. He really wondered, are he,himself, really meant a lot to the other? He shook his head and looked back in front. He waited for the traffic lights to turned green, and as soon as it changed, he pressed on the gas.

Akashi continued his walk, but not having an exact place he wanted to go. Not that he didn't have a class after this, he did, but he was not in state to attend one right now. His minds kept on drifted back towards the brunette, the man he used to loved. The man that he still love. His own lover. Why didn't the other seemed like he didn't want to see him? Did he doesn't love him anymore? He hate him? He.. did he do something wrong?

 _"I did.. something?"_

He pondered. He shook his head. He didn't do anything wrong, he was confident about this. He huffed, totally annoyed at himself. Just why he didn't really stopped the other from meeting his parents 3 years ago? He felt like this was all his fault, even though it was not his.

 _"Kouki.. I-"_ His words left unfinished in his mind as he had bumped onto someone. He looked up and saw three man was looking at him.

"Well, well.. this eyes." One of the man smirked. "If it wasn't Akashi Seijuro, the son of that respected man from Akashi's family." The man brought his hand up and touched his cheek.

"Get your filthy hand off me." He slapped the man's hand and glared at them.

"Woo.." The other one whistled. "You got guts, huh?"

"Step aside. I'm in no mood to play with a peasant like you." He hissed and tried to walked passed them, only to get blocked with them.

"Don't be so cocky. You just a brat." The man spitted. "Only just a fucking brat." He grabbed Akashi's hands and hold it up, tightly. He smirked.

"Let go of me." Even with this, it didn't make Akashi even wavered. He was really in no mood to faced these guys.

"What's with that look?" The man use his other hand and lifted up his face. "You know what? I really want to wipe that face off from you, you know? Really badly."

"I said-"

"Guys!"

"Yes, sir!" The other two make a circle around him, surrounded him. They both hold his legs, each one of them. Firmly.

"You know.. I also think that you have this rare beauty side of you, other than that brat side of you. I wonder, if I can mess you up using this rare side of you."The man smirked and licked his lips.

"Damn peasant. Let go of me!" Akashi yelled, tried to get out from the man's grasp. He tried to move, but it was no use. The hold's was too strong.

"Now, let's start from here." The man run down his hand and untied Akashi's tie and pull it off, before he started unbuttoned the other's shirt. He peeled it aside, exposing the skin underneath it. He whistled. "This is what I meant."

"I said.. let go of me!" Akashi moved a step back, before he head butted the man's face. Hard.

The man hissed. "This brat-!"

 _ ***CLANG***_

There was a drink cans hit the three man on the head at the same time. The man growled and looked passed the red haired and looked at the other behind them. "The hell?!"

Akashi eyes widen at this. He turned his head and what he saw was not what he expected it at all. It was the brunette. Despite the other still had his mask with him, he still knew that figure. He never forgot about it. He was speechless. His orbs trembled slightly. Not because that he was scared, but because he didn't expected the other to come to helped him. Rescued him. Though it was never the unusual thing, when they're a couple. But, are they still?

"Ahh.. sorry. That was intended." Furihata said lazily, but his eyes didn't show the same as what he sound. It was far from that. "Let him go."

"Hah." The man laughed. "What? who are you?" Again, he laughed. He turned to looked down at the red haired. "Look who has come to rescue you, prince? your hero."

"I'll only say it once more."

"Woo, like we're scared of a brats like you two." The man mocked. All of the three man laughed at that.

Hearing the mocked, make Furihata pissed off. He really was in a foul mood, and when he encountered stupid low life thugs like them, it really made his blood boiled up. He walked towards them. Step by step, as his gaze never flickered looking at those three man.

Somehow, when the brunette approached him, Akashi could felt the heavy aura emitted from the brunette. It was too heavy, that it was making him hard to breathe. Like there was something squeezing his lungs. This was making him felt dizzy. His body shook in fear on whatever this was. _"What... what is this?"_ Same as him, he guess the three man also had the same problem, as he felt their hands fell off from his body. They slowly backed away, clutching their chest and make a run, away from them. From the brunette.

As he felt there was a presence beside him, he lift up his gaze to looked at the brunette. The other had his eyebrows furrowed, making there was some veins popped out on his forehead and the eye.. That light orange orb, was somehow blazing. Not that it was really blazed, but to him, it as thought as it was. He too, felt that there was too much pressure on him. He brought his trembling hand and clutched his shirt, on where did his chest are. He begin to choked for air.

Looking at the other through the corner of his right eyes, wanting to know how was the other was, Furihata immediately realized the other's state. He cursed himself. He take six steps backward, putting a distant between them. He knew, what are he capable of with this left eye of his. He immediately regretted his action. He didn't meant to did that towards the man in front of him, he meant it only towards those three man who disturbed the red haired.

But then again, it was not like he could controlled it.

Just after that, then Akashi was able to inhale the air inside his lungs and pumped it out back like usual. He did it for several times, tried to stabilize back his breathing, but it seemed like it didn't worked. Instead of that, he started to wheezed. His legs felt weak and it forced him to fall down on the ground. He brought both his hands and covered his nose and mouth. His eyes widen in shocked. The wheeze was so sudden. It came out of the blue. He never had this before in all his 21 years life.

Seeing this, Furihata became panicked. He didn't know what to do. Unconsciously he approached the red haired and use one of his hand to helped the other too, as he placed his hand on top of the other's hands.

Akashi, once again was taken by surprised with this close contact. He felt like he wanted to cry. He missed the brunette's touch. His hands fumbled, grasping the brunette hand in his's. And soon, the positions were reversed. Now, the brunette's hand was the one covered his nose and mouth, then followed by his own hands on top of the brunette's, holding it tightly. Their eyes met, and Akashi positively believed the man in front of him was definitely his lover.

There was one drop of crystal clear managed to rolled down his right eye and hit his lover's hand.

For some reason, Furihata didn't mind this. At first he really wanted to pulled his hand away, but then, it seems that his body was stronger that his mind. It was as thought as, even though he couldn't remember the other, his body seemed to knew the other well. He couldn't helped but to blushed, just slightly, since the other wouldn't tore his eyes away from him before he returned back to his normal self. He turned to his left and grabbed the other's tie on the ground. He looked back at the red haired. Want or not, he had to bring the other with him. He had no choice. He couldn't just leave him alone here.

* * *

As soon as Furihata enter passed through the black tall gates, he parked his motorbike near the entrance of the house and turned off the engine. He had no worries about the gate, since it was automatic. It would scanned the vehicles that stopped in front of the gates first, and when it registered the number plate of the vehicles and found it matched with the one it already set up, it would let the vehicles in. Other than that, it would remained closed. For now, only his number plate that was allowed to passed through here. No one else. Not even Luz and Norio.

He took off his helmet and placed it on the side mirror. He turned his head a bit to the back and he could saw that the red haired was asleep. He turned back in front and looked down at the other's hands that wrapped around his waist. He reached his hands down and untied the tie that he had tied around the other's wrists. He had to do it like this, so that the other wouldn't fell down when he was speeding up. And given the state he was before, the other had fainted after his wheeze had stopped. He hold the tie in one of his hand as he grabs the other's arms, peeling it from his waist. He slowly get off from the motorbike, turning himself ever so slowly while one of his hand held onto Akashi's arm, so that the other wouldn't fall. After both his legs already touched the ground, he pulled the other's body into his arms and carried him inside his house.

He didn't even need to rung the bell, since there was no one at home. Well, obviously there would be no one since he live alone. Except for his white and black stripe cat. Just then he saw that his cat came approached him and nuzzled him on his legs. Good. He need a help right now, since he couldn't possibly unlocked the door when he was carrying someone. He turned his back towards the cat and shook his bag a little, making there was heard a jingling sound of a key.

"Get it and give it to me." He command.

The cat understood what did her master wanted her to do, and she did what had she been told to. She hopped on his master side, and hanged on to it, as she popped her head inside the bag's pocket and grab the key with her mouth. She move a bit to the side and putted it on her master's hand, before she jumped back down to the ground.

"Good girl."

He pushed the key inside the knob, and slide it opened. He took of his shoes and proceed to brought the other to his room. "Shiku, close the door."

Again, the cat did what her master asked her. She stood up and placed her paws on the door, and jumped to take out back the key from the key's hole. She get inside and go towards behind the sliding door that had been slide opened, and pushed it using her head. It did closed and it even make a clicked sound. The door was automatic, so it locked on its own. She hopped onto the wooden floor and walked passed the living room, towards the kitchen. She goes to where the kitchen's counter are and jumped up on it, and dropped the key there. As soon as the key already gone from her mouth, she jumped back down to the floor and started roamed around the house like she used to.

Back in Furihata's room, Furihata gently putted down Akashi on his bed. He moved his hands, relieving the pain on his shoulders from carrying the other for so long. Not that distance from outside to his room, well, that could be counted. But it was after the red haired fainted on the road. He had parked his motorbike far from there, as it was not like he wanted to approached the other. He was just somehow curious, and started followed the other with his legs. He sighed. He looked at the other's face, and it was really handsome. _"No wonder those people had that kind of intention.."_ He just stared at the other face for a moment, before he turned to leave the room.

* * *

 **(2 hours later)**

Akashi opened his eyes as he wondered, where was he. He slowly sat up and hold his head. He looked around him and he didn't know where this was. Obviously he was not at hospital since the wall's room is not white and it was not a soft color either. It was dark brown and beige in color. It was like someone's room. He squinted his eyes as he pulled up his guard. He get off from the bed and walked out from the room. He walked along the hallway and he saw several doors, but he knew he shouldn't entered any one of that, until he was out on the living room. It was quiet. This place here was peaceful. He like it.

"Meow~"

His eyes widen at the sound. He looked down and saw the white and black cat rubbed her face on his legs. He smiled softly. "A cat?"

The cat circled around him two times, before she meowed again and started to moved. He just looked at the cat, not even moving an inch from where he had stopped. Stopping and turning back, the cat saw the man didn't followed her. Again, she meowed. Akashi raised an eyebrow at this. Somehow he felt that the cat tried to tell him to follow her. "You want me to follow you?" and she meowed. It was true. The cat wanted him to follow her. So he did.

He moved and followed the cat, until he reached at the slightly ajar glass door that lead to the outside. He peeked and he saw a figure lying at outside on the wooden corridor. Just then he realized that this house was like one of that Japanese style house. But not entirely. It was just the structure, but not on the inside. The inside was modern. It was a great combination. He approached the figure, and his eyes widen as his eyes caught the figure's face.

"K-Kouki?"

Just at that slightest voice of his, Furihata opened his eyes and looked at Akashi. "Ah.. you're awake." He pulled himself to sat up.

Akashi just kept quiet as he looked at the man in front of him. The other had opened his half mask and he couldn't possibly missed that slightly purple bruise on the other left cheek. It must be hurt. He need to treated it." Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Huh?"

"First aid kit."

"No."

"What?" Somehow he felt annoyed. How did there was no first aid kit in this house? He huffed. "Where's my bag?"

"Outside. On my bike."

"Ah.. wait here." He said and go back inside only to go out to the brunette's bike and fetched his bag. He go back inside the house. He rummaged inside his bag and thank goodness that he always carried a first aid kit with him. He brought it out and put his bag on the couch on the living room. He looked around for the kitchen, and once he spotted it, he goes towards it. He walked at where the refrigerator at and opened it. He take out three cube of ice cubes and put it inside of three pieces layered of kitchen towel. It was not the best, but this is the only thing they have right now. He quickly ran back to where the brunette is. He approached the other and sat really in front of him. At this moment, there was nothing else in his mind, except for the fact that he had to attend to that bruise. Now that he was sitting close with the other, he could saw there was a small cut on the corner of the brunette's lips.

At this closeness, Furihata was indeed shocked with this. He looked at the other. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna apply some ointment on your cut." Akashi said. He brought up his hand which hold the kitchen towel that had an ice cubes in it and pressed it on his lover's bruise cheek. "Hold this for me."

"No." Furihata pushed the hand away from his face. _"What was with this guy."_

"Hold it."

"I said no."

"Please, listen to me."

"I don't need it-"

"Shut up and just hold it!"

He was taken aback at that. Not at the tone Akashi used, but it was the firmness in that tone that make him surprised with it. The other was so persistent on attending his bruise and cuts. And also, not to mentioned, the teary heterochromatic eyes. He just sighed in defeat as he grabbed the kitchen towel and placed it on his cheek just like the red haired told him. He just let whatever the other do as he stared at the other.

Akashi at this point on the verge of breaking. He didn't knew his heart was going to ache this much when he looked at that pair of heterochromatic eyes the brunette possessed. Where and how did he had this light orange eye? Though he wanted to cried, he held it back. His eyes is watery, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't shed any tears, that would be good.

Several minutes had passed.

Akashi was aware of the heterochromatic eyes that was looking at his own, and he couldn't helped but to blushed. The brunette didn't seemed to moved his eyes even for a bit from staring at him the whole time he was attending the wound. He bet his face was definitely flushed red at this point. _"Stop staring at me, idiot.."_ Just then, there was a strong hold's on his right hand. Furihata was holding onto his wrist. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you care about me so much?"

Now, he was the one whose taken aback at this. "W-what? " He stuttered. He didn't know what did the other meant by that. What did the other meant by that question? Aren't it obvious because they are-

"Who am I to you?" 

* * *

A/N: the second chapter is up! So, how is it? do leave a reviews and tell me how was it! ^^ and.. for some reason.. I did felt this story was a bit heavy, eh? right? isn't? T-T.. I'm so sorry, what did I even write? /lol at myself since I know what actually awaits in the next chapter/ xD! Oh! and thank you for liking this story! I read all the reviews for chapter one! and.. is it that angst? I'm sorry..*bow* but at least this chapter had a sweet moment, right? xP! ..Again, sorry for my poor english.*bow* 'till we meet at the next chapter!^^ don't forget to review! please? ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing that one question, it was making his heart torn apart. What does the brunette meant by asking that? Did the other really didn't know him? or he was the one who was being delusional here and kept convinced himself that the brunette was his lover? But.. he knew he aren't wrong. The other even said his name when they met at the campus's ground. His heart clenched at this. What was he supposed to say? How he was supposed to react? Unconsciously he could felt his heart was slightly burning in anger, though there were some tears threatened to come out. He sharpened his look, looking at the brunette seriously in the eyes.

"Kouki.. are you really going to keep playing with me like this?"

". ..."

"You.. do you know how do I feel all these years?"

". ..."

"All this 3 years and a half?"

". .."

"It's almost 4 years, Kouki. 4 years.." He balled up his hand that the brunette were holding onto. "Do you know how long is it for me to wait for you?" He paused as he observed the other's expression. His lips couldn't helped but to trembled when he said it. "Do you?"

At this, Furihata couldn't even dare to spoke even a word when he saw how hurt the other was. The face the red haired was making, it also make his heart ache. But.. it's not like he was lying to the other, he really didn't know what the other really mean by 'playing with him'. He stared back into the other's eyes.

"I don't.."

Hearing that answer, really trigger Akashi's heart. "You, really..." He clenched tight his hand as hard as he could as he struggled to get out from the brunette's hold's. He couldn't take it anymore. Does that mean he was right? That he was the only one being delusional here? No, it's not true. His Kouki didn't know it? It must be a lie. Definitely a lie! "You're lying!"

"..But that's what I'm trying to figure it out."

Immediately he stopped struggling as his eyes widen. Wait, what? what did he just heard? he looked up on the other. "S-sorry? What?"

"I.."

"What do you mean, Kouki? what are you-"

"Look here." Furihata said with a serious tone as he loosen a bit his hold's on the red haired wrist, but still holding it securely. He didn't know why he decide to be more gentle with the man in front of him. He just felt like he should. "I really don't know who are you.. and I also don't know what am I to you.."

"You.. what? you don't?"

"You always called me by my name, not even starting with any formalities at all the first time we met. And sometimes you would cry when you look at me and then... there's the happy face when you also looking at me. That's why I ask you, who am I to you?"

"What am I to you, that I deserve this attention and care from a stranger like you?"

"You..."

"Who really am I to you?"

Hearing this, really break Akashi's heart. He could felt that his chest as thought was being teared apart. What's all his? he didn't understand it. He didn't get it. What kind of game that the brunette wanted to play with him? He wanted to screamed 'liar!' out loud on the other face, but the serious glint in the pair of heterochromatic eyes, he just knew that this was the reality. The reality that he was most afraid of. The term of his boyfriend that, the other was and is his lover but at the same time he is not too. He knew he couldn't hold back his tears anymore, so he let the white clear crystal ball roll down his cheeks, but not letting out any sound. He just couldn't accepted this. He wanted to denied it until the end, but the truth already been spoke right in front of his face. The evident was also were clearly shown to him.

"You really didn't remember at all?"

"I-"

"You don't remember me at all?"

"..no."

He could felt his head was throbbing, his head felt really light. _"No wonder he's acting like this.."_ Tears roll down his cheeks as he hung his head low, not wanting for the brunette to look at his face right now. _".. he really don't know me.."_

Hearing the sniff coming out from the red haired in front of him, Furihata knew that the other was crying. The fact that the other avert his gaze and hung his head down, really confirmed his guess. Knowing that he should probably leave the other alone for the other to take this reality sink in his self, he let go of the other's hand. As he was about to stand up and leave, there was a force holding him back. He looked down and his eyes widen in surprised when the other was gripping on his shirt with both his hand. Just as he was about to asked the other to let him go, his heart practically swell when the other lift up his head to face him. The other's face was really heartbroken to him. Tears smeared all over his face, his eyes were red and the hic-cup never even once stop.

"Don't.."

He waited for the other to finish his sentence, and he could felt the grip on his shirt tightened.

"..please..d-don't leave me again.." Akashi sobbed. He knew, he knew really well that at this point he seems like a loser and probably the worst expression he ever had in his entire life, the worst state he could be in. But he didn't care. He didn't want the brunette to leave him again, not after they were separated for almost 4 years without any news from each other at all. "..please, I-I beg you, K-Kouki.." He leaned forward and buried his face on the crock of the other's neck. "..don't leave me.."

Furihata was practically shocked with the sudden closeness that they shared. But the most thing he was shock was, he never once tried to avoid it, their skin to skin contact. He really wondered why was it. _"What's wrong with me?"_ Was it because they were in that kind of relationship like what did the other had claimed to him? That they were lovers?

Is it?

 _"Then... we're really a lovers?"_

He looked down at the red hair locks, as his mind were jumbling in the thoughts of them. He didn't knew why, but his hands move up by itself and it wrapped around the small trembling figure's in his embrace and bring the other closer to him. As soon as he did that, the sob turned even louder and harsher.

He was definitely right about this.

They were a lovers.

But could he accept this? He surely didn't know.

* * *

"Norio, I can't reach him." Luz said and pouted as he looked at the other sitting across of him.

"What?" Norio eyebrows knitted together as he tried think where could the brunette go at this time. Somehow he knew, the brunette didn't have any place to go other than his own house. But then again, that's the problem. He and Luz could not even step in into the house. He really didn't know why they can't. It's already been 3 years.

"So, what should we do now?"

"How about we... go to his house?"

"What?" Now, it was Luz turn to knitted his eyebrows. He throw the 'are you kidding' look at the blue-black haired. He let out a laugh as he shook his head. "Norio dear, do you understand what did you just said?"

"Go to his house."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"HIS house. You know that we can't even step in pass the gates, and yet you propose to go to his house? Are you sure you're not having a fever, Norio?" He leaned forward and touch the other's forehead."Hm.. you don't have a fever. Guess you already lost your screw huh?"

"Don't mock me, Luz." Norio slapped away the hand on his forehead and glared at the blonde.

"Woooo~"

"I'm serious here."

"Yeah.. whatever.."

"Luz!"

"Well, me too."

He groaned in frustration. He wanted to retort, but he knew if he continue to retort there would be nothing change. They could go on with this until tomorrow, he knew they were capable of it. But right now, he was worried about the brunette. There was something he need to dig it out from the heterochromatic brunette. He need to know what was bothering the other. So, the only thing for him to do is beg. He need to beg the blonde to go to the brunette's house, because the blonde is the only one who can rode a motorbike between them. He sighed and looked at the blonde.

"What?"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

He take a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then puffed out his cheeks and look at the blonde with his large eyes, acting all cutesy, with his both hands held out to touch the other's hand on the table. "Please!" He tighten his hold. "Em?" He tilted his head.

Seeing this. Luz could felt heat was rising up on his cheeks. He don't know what to feel when the usually serious and charismatic Norio did this act at him. He wanted to puke, as well as to squish the other until death, but at the same time he wanted to cuddle the other too. _"Kamisama.. what have you done to me?"_

"Em?"

 _"Please, have mercy with me!"_

"Em Luz?"

"Ughh! God damn it, Norio! come back to your sense!" He pulled away his hand and kept it close to his chest. "I'll go! I'll go! We'll go to Furihata house!"

Hearing that, Norio smirked as he turn back to his usual self. He couldn't helped but to smile. "It's been decided then."

"You're a demon!"

"Your fault."

"I hate you!"

"That's the first time you say it."

"Shut up! go away from me!"

He couldn't helped but to laugh when he look at the face the blonde make. "I love you too."

* * *

"..."

"..."

"Guess it's time for you to go home."

"..."

"Pack your things, I'll send you home." Furihata stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen counter to grab his keys while Akashi was left alone at the living room.

He couldn't seem to brought his head up and look at the brunette in the eyes whenever he remember back what had he done before. It was just too embarrassing. He couldn't even believe himself that he had cried really hard like that, begging the other not to let him go again. He knew it probably would come out as stupid and ridiculous for the other, but at least it was not to him. He didn't care what expression did he wore, how does he look like when he was not the respected Akashi Seijuro everyone know, because the only one who are allowed to see it was none other than the brunette. His lover, Furihata Kouki.

"What?" Furihata legs stopped as he looked at the red haired, who was still sitting on the couch not even moving an inch. "You don't want to go back?"

 _"Ahh.. how should I look at him? It's so embarrassing.!"_

"Oi.."

"C-can you walk ahead first?"

"Huh?"

"At this point, I can't face you like this. So... please."

"Tch." He hissed and walked towards the front door to the outside. "Such a troublesome." He mumbled while he started up his motorbike's engine.

Even though the other mumble, Akashi could heard what did the other said. Immediately his face flushed. He just couldn't helped it. He stepped outside the house after he had already wore his shoes and proceed to close the door behind him. He walked towards where his 'lover' at.

"Here."

The brunette give the helmet to him. He reached for it and he just hold it, clueless at the situation. Did the other wanted he to wear it or just to hold it?

Already finished on wearing his helmet, Furihata glanced behind him, only to make his eyes widen. The other didn't put on the helmet yet, instead the other just hold onto it. He mentally face-palmed himself at this. He groaned. He turned around and grab the other's bag and hang it at the handle, while he snatched the helmet away from the other.

"What are you-"

He unbuckled the belt and put the helmet on the red haired. "Do you want your head to scatter all over the road?"

At this, Akashi face turned even more redder. He tsk-ed. "S-shut up! I didn't know it was for me. I thought you just ask me to hold it."

"Who hold a helmet when riding a motorbike instead of wearing it?"

"I told you-!"

"Idiot."

"What?! I'm not-!" All Akashi's words become mumble when Furihata slide down the partition and turn to climbed on the bike. He just clenched his teeth in anger. _"This guy.. even though he are Kouki, he didn't even act like my Kouki at all!"_

"Get on. It's getting late already."

"Tch!" He grab back his bag from the handle and slung it on his shoulders and climbed up the bike, only holding onto the end of the other's shirt. Though he wanted to wrapped his arms around the other's waist, he held it back since he was still angry with the other.

Feeling a tug on his shirt, Furihata once again just sighed. He looked to the side and said, "Don't blame me if you fall down." With that, he rammed and drove away from his house.

* * *

 _ ***DING DONG***_

"Just give up, Norio. Furihata are not at home."

"How are you so sure that he's not at home, Luz?"

"This! he didn't even come out to meet with us.!"

"Or he might unconscious!"

"Goodness..!" Luz get down from his bike and grabbed Norio's arm. "Stop being paranoid, Norio! what's with you?! Furihata are okay, okay! We meet with him before right, in the afternoon? we even come to the college with him this morning!"

"You don't understand, Luz!"

"Yes, I didn't! What I understand is that, you were being such a paranoid over him all of the sudden!"

Norio clenched his teeth and shrugged of the blonde's hand on his arm. He glared. "Don't you notice how cold he was?!"

"Huh?"

"His attitude! Furihata.." He looked down on the ground. "..even though he didn't talk much, his aura when he was with us was a bit of warm. But just now.. I can't feel any warmth coming out from him. Only just a little bit.."

"Don't you notice that?"

At this, Luz just sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyed. He tsk-ed. He looked at the other man in front of him. "I did. But isn't it.. like that sometimes?"

Norio shook his head."Today was different from usual.." He furrow his eyebrows. "..and I just have a bad feeling this evening."

Looking at the stressed Norio, Luz just sighed once again as he wrapped his arm around the other's neck. "Don't worry,Norio. Tomorrow, let's ask him seriously, okay?"

"Don't worry." He pulled the other into his embrace and rubbed the other's back soothingly. "I'll promise you that."

* * *

10 minutes of drive, and Furihata couldn't take it anymore. The red haired was slowing him down. His pride as a biker got hurt when people who rode just an ordinary motorcycle were honking on him. He turn on the signal to the left and make a stop at emergency lane. He use his left leg to touch the ground, to balance them. His hands reached back and grabbed the other's arms and wrapped it around his self.

Akashi eyes widen at this. He wanted to pulled away and reason with the brunette, only to have the brunette shut him first.

"Hold onto me, can you?! I can't even speed up because of you!"

He couldn't even said a word, when the brunette start to rammed and enter the road back. Want or not, he had to obeyed the other. He knew it could be really dangerous if the other was speeding up without him holding onto him. But then again, he couldn't helped but to felt hurt by the harsh tone the other use. This was the first time his lover use a harsh tone with him. Ah.. He wondered, did the other, at this point was and is still his lover? He didn't know. He was hoping that they were still lovers. But he know, the other right now didn't feel the same way as he is. Without even he realize, he was crying at the thought of this. He hate himself. Why, just why he couldn't control himself when it reach to this topic? He didn't wanted to appeared weak in front of the other. No, not when the other are not the old Furihata Kouki he used to know.

Hearing the soft sniff, and feeling the arms around him tightened, Furihata had a hunch that the other behind him were crying. He glanced on his side mirror, and he was right. He could saw the red puffy eyes again. He cursed silently. Shit, he didn't know why but he was getting mad at the sight of the red haired crying. In front ahead was a T junction, and he knew he had to take a left turn, but still he take the opposite turn. There was a park right up ahead, he knew it. Somehow he had been here before, he had a bits of memories of these place. As soon as they arrived at the park, immediately he stopped his bike and turned off the engine, but he didn't get off just yet. He waited for awhile as his eyes glued on the side mirror, looking at the other through it. Eyeing the shorter.

Noticing that they aren't moving anymore, Akashi looked up to the surrounding, only to had a confused look on his face. This was not his house, this were the park opposite of the junction they were supposed to take to his house. Just as he was about to ask the brunette, his eyes notice that the other were looking at him through the mirror. He could felt cold shiver ran down his spine under that gaze. Now, the look the brunette gave him felt different to him. It felt alien to him. He never did got any gaze like this from his lover before. It was making him scared. His body were trembling slightly. He didn't know why, but at this point, he had a feeling that he should go away from the other. Instantly he unwrapped his arms and get down from the bike. He purposely glanced at the mirror, and the light orange and brown eyes were still on him. He unbuckled the helmet and took it off. He handed out the helmet to the brunette, but the other just wouldn't take it from him.

"Why did you take it off?"

His eyes widen at that question. He also didn't know how to answer that question.

Furihata turned his head to the right and look at the shorter heterochromatic man. He unbuckled his own helmet and took it off and place it in between his legs, on the seat. "We still didn't reach your house yet."

"It's okay. I can just walk. It's not that far."

"No."

"Huh?"

" 'It's not that far', it's bullshit. Your house is opposite from the direction where this road are heading."

Again, his eyes widen at this. Wait, how did the other knew that he was lying?and... He squinted his eyes. "How did you know that?"

"What?"

"How did you know my house is the opposite direction? and how did you know where my house is? I never told you where my house is."

"..."

"If you know, then.. it's mean you do remember it, right?"

Now, it was Furihata turns to keep quiet. Only now, he realized this fact. He never asked, and the other also never did told him where was his house. This was insane. How did he know the other's house?

"Answer me."

 _ ***THROB***_

"Answer me! you do remember it, right?!"

 _ ***THROB***_

"Then, why are you faking it?! do you enjoy watching me suffer?!"

"Stop.."

"You are, aren't you?!"

 ** _*THROB*THROB*_**

His head was throbbing awfully. He clenched tight his teeth as his eyes squinted slightly. "Ugh..." He groaned. Somehow he could felt his left eyes were throbbing as well. It was hot and very disturbing that it make his eye hurt. He knew what does this mean. And no, he don't want this right now. He didn't want this strange light orange orb take over him now. Never. He would never let this 'creature' take over his body. Especially when the red haired was with him. It was already enough that he saw what happened to the other when his orange orb are awake. he didn't want to hurt Akashi Seijuro anymore. He brought up his hand to cover his left eye. It's hurt too much that it was as thought there would be blood coming out from it.

Seeing somehow the brunette suddenly covered his left eye and were groaning in pain, make him became panicked. First he didn't want to believed the other act, but when he stayed quiet and observed the other, he knew his lover aren't faking the pain. It was real. He let go off the helmet in his hand, letting it roll over the ground as he stepped forward and grabbed the other's hand that was covering his eye.

"Kouki? what's wrong?"

"Ugh..."

"Kouki!"

"No.."

"Hey, answer me!"

"Go away.."

"What are you saying?!" He hissed. "Kouki, if it's hurt tell me. I'll-"

"GO AWAY!" Furihata yelled. He doesn't have a choice. He need to make Akashi stay away from him as far as possible right now. He can't make any eye contact with the other. "You can't help me, so just go away!"

Akashi had it enough. He really didn't know what goes through the brunette brain. First, he asked him not to go anywhere since they didn't reach his home yet, but now the other asked him to go away. "Look here, Furihata Kouki. I don't know what's with you, but I won't go anywhere until you answer my questions and explain everything to me. And I also won't leave you here alone in pain here. So, please.."

"Rely to me, Kouki.."

Furihata right eye widen in shocked at the other's declaration. He just don't know how far the other willing to risk and push just for him. At this point, it already proven that they were definitely a lovers. And he wouldn't mind it if they were still a lovers. Somehow. Just then, his left eye were burning at the highest level and he knew just in another seconds his light orange orb would be glowing. He need to think fast. He couldn't let the other make any sort of eye contact with his left one. Squinting his left eyes as hard as he could, he looked up at the red haired face and grab the other's wrist and pulled him into his embrace. His right hand quickly reached up and covered Akashi's eyes as his left eye finally opened.

At this sudden action, Akashi eyes widen in shocked and he couldn't helped but to blushed. His heart was beating faster that he was sure that his lover could hear it clearly. He gulped nervously. Just as he thought he couldn't be more red, he felt the hand that was holding onto his wrist was now wrapped around his waist and brought him even closer towards the brunette.

"Don't open your eyes. Keep them close until I say so."

He nodded. He couldn't be more happier at this. He smiled secretly. He was debating whether he wanted to wrapped his arms around the brunette or not, but at that time he just go for it. He wanted to be closer again with his lover. He missed this. With a trembling hands, he slowly wrapped it around the other's waist and gripped on the other's shirt. He had always wanted to do this again.

 _"Kouki... Kouki.."_ He gripped even tighter as he cried in his lover's embrace.

Unknown to him, the Furihata that was holding him was not the Furihata he talked to seconds ago. It was the other Furihata. It was half-half actually. The brunette left side were smirking, while the right side of him were holding in his anger.

 _"Don't you think of touching him, bastard.."_

 _"I'm not gonna promise anything."_

* * *

A/N: here's the new chapter! so, how is it? please leave a review!~ xD! So.. sorry for updating late! I'm really sorry!*bow* Not that I don't want to update faster, it just I already busy with my university's life. I had a test, which I still will continue it the next week, and many assignments to do. So I'm really sorry.! And for the next update, I can't guarantee when will I update again, but I will try my best to update as soon as possible and when I have any free times. I'm really am sorry *bow* And just to let you know, I WON'T ABANDON this story. I LOVE FuriAka, so I will continue do it for the rest of my life.(hopefully) 'Till then, goodbye! and thank you for still sticking up with me! love you~~ Again, please leave a reviews~ I love reading your review~

P/S: the dialogue which were underline, were spoken by the other Furihata, the one who live in the light orange orb.

(OMG, what am I thinkin?! is there 2 Furihata?!*freak out and fainted* )


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day)

"Oi Furihata!"

Furihata didn't even need to turned around to tell who was it, he already recognize that voice. He just sighed as he squat down to chained his front tyre to the steel pole. He already knew what awaits him after this. After he got back home yesterday night, he had check up on the cctv outside of his house, on the front gate. He saw both of them, Luz and Norio, were calling for him. He had no time for them, he had other thing that he need to be worried about.

 _"You won't be able to get rid of me."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"Ah.. I want to meet with him again.."_

 _"Don't you fucking dare.."_

Norio sprint towards the brunette and jumped on his back, embracing the other as tightly as he can. "Where have you been yesterday?!"

"Oi, Norio!" Luz catch up with him, and as he reached them, immediately he grabbed Norio's shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" There clearly was seen an annoyed look on his face.

"Let me go, Luz!"

"Oi Norio!"

"No! Furihata, help me-!"

"Get off of me, Norio." Furihata said, and it get the two man's attention. Both of them were clearly shocked at that command. Not that they didn't ever heard that before, they had. But not in this tone. It was cold. Just like what Norio had been worrying from yesterday.

Luz, who had seen the face that Norio wear, quickly take this chance to peel off the blue-black haired arms from the brunette and pull the other closer to him. Now he knew by what Norio meant since yesterday, that the brunette were 'different' from the usual him. "What's with you, Furihata?"

"What's what?" Furihata asked back and stood up from there, dusting his hands.

"You don't need to be so cold towards Norio."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you were!" Luz gritted his teeth. "Do you know how worried he was when you didn't pick up his call yesterday?"

"No."

Hearing this, it was almost making Norio's heart fell apart and Luz anger to rise. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing." Furihata grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder. "See you guys at lunch." And with that, he walked away from there and go towards where his first class would be at.

Seeing this, it was only making Luz feel irritated and annoyed by the brunette, while Norio just kept quiet, unable to take what just happened. He can't believe that Furihata would change to a completely different person in just a day. A day. How insane that sounds?

"Tch."

"It's okay, Luz. We will try to ask him again at lunch."

"That kid.."

"Come on, let's go Luz." Norio flash a smile at the blonde.

At that, Luz heart fell apart. He could see that the smile the other's wearing is not completely a smile or a grin that the blue-black man always had on him. Instead, it was a weak smile, that only wanted to pretend that it was not a big deal.

 _"Norio.."_

* * *

Akashi walked up the stairs with a small smile hanging on his lips. He couldn't helped it. He kept remembering about last night, at the fact that his lover has finally started to open up to him a bit. He didn't know whether it was true or not, but for him, it was enough when he sense the protectiveness when the brunette had pulled him in into his embrace and covered his eyes for him. It just.. he missed it, the time when they had a skin to skin contact. He kept on smiling, that he didn't even notice that it clearly was shown on his face.

All of the students that walk passed by him just looked at him weirdly and were shocked at this. They didn't have ever seen this kind of emotion on Akashi Seijuro. All they knew was, that Akashi Seijuro was a cold hearted man that would not even smile to a single soul in this campus. Not even at the lecturer. He just didn't care at all.

But it seem that today was different for them.

 _"I want to meet you again, Kouki.."_

Like it was their fate and his prayer had been answered, he came face to face with the brunette as the other was walking down the stairs. His eyes widen in surprised, as there was a blush on his face.

"K-Kouki?" He called for the brunette. Even though the other had a mask on him, he could recognize that eyes. That heterochromatic eyes, which always make his heart clenched in pain when he saw that. He really wanted to know where did he get that light orange orb. How does he get it in the first place. But he knew, in order for him to dig that out, he need to get closer back with the other. Which was kind of stupid things, considering that they were a couple. Or so, he thought.

Glancing on his left side, he saw the familiar red haired. He cursed silently. "Damn it, why dd I have to bump into him." Not that he didn't like seeing the red haired, but he was worried that if the other him is awake and would take an advantage on the shorter.

"Where are you going?"

Instead of answering the other, he just ignored it and avert back his eyes on the front and walked passed the other. He didn't want to deal with the shorter the first thing in the morning. He was not in the mood for it. But then again, he couldn't helped but to remember last night. The scene where the red haired were crying in his embrace. Truth to be told, he was kind of shocked at that. He didn't expected for the other to burt into tears, and moreover, at the fact that the other were holding onto him so desperately. As if he were asking for him not to let him go. But he knew, at the moment, they were a strangers, even though he already proven the theory that they were indeed a couple before. Or, right now too, actually.

"Hey!"

"You're Akashi Seijuro." He said. Even though it was soft, he make sure that the other could heard what did he said.

Hearing that one sentence coming out from Furihata's mouth, Akashi eyes widen at that. He didn't get it what the other meant by that, until he registered the face the others surrounding them were looking at him weirdly. He quickly flushed in embarrassed, as he composed back his cold and distant composure. He looked at the brunette's figure slowly disappearing from his sight as the other go down another flight of stairs. He wanted to move his legs, continue back his pace, but only to turned around and run down the stairs to catch up with the brunette.

"Kouki!" He called once again, and now the other stop for him. He silently grateful for it. He stopped and stood in front of the other.

"What do you want?"

"I...uh.."

"What?"

"..thanks for last night."

"I just wanna say that."

"Tch." Furihata hissed as he stepped forward, inching his face closer with the shorter man. "Say that again out loud, and our gossip will spread through out the whole campus."

"Huh?what gossip?" Akashi raised an eyebrow, didn't get what did the other meant. He tried to processed it, and tried to get to what did the brunette mean-

"What an idiot."

And right after that, he got it. Immediately his face flushed in crimson red. He knew that only them knew the truth behind the sentence, but not the others. The others would think to 'that' direction when they heard it. He wouldn't blamed the others since he also are probably the same when he heard someone said like that. Plus when the person face were flushed in red.

"S-shut up! I'm not!" He snapped up and glared at the other. "Pervert!"

"Says who's the one were flushing."

He couldn't retort that. It was useless if he retort back, since he knew his face were flushing red when he said that words.

"I'm going." Furihata announced as he stepped back from the shorter and once again walked passed him, wanting to go to his next class. And once again, Akashi called out for him. Which he, again, stop for the other. He didn't know why, but the other's voice had an effect on his body.

"Today, what time will your class end?"

"What does it have to do with you anyway?"

"I'll wait for you."

"No-"

"I wanted to."

Hearing this, he hissed. "Suits you."

"Please, Kouki."

Somehow it make his heart triggered. He hate this. He hate this kind of feelings. He turned around and glared at the shorter red haired. "You don't have to. I'm not going to meet with you."

Despite the other's answer, Akashi was not going to back down easily. He ignored it. He wanted to be closer with the other. "At 6:00 pm, I'll be at the lounge."

"Don't blame me if you get stood up."

"I believe in you."

Furihata's eyes widen in shocked. _"What?"_ He looked at the other, totally didn't get it. Why would the other just said that? Why did the other put such faith like that in him? They didn't know each other. At least to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped and turn around and proceed to walk.

 _"I know that you will come, Kouki..."_

...

 _"...If you really are Furihata Kouki that I know, you will come."_

* * *

"Oi! Norio!" Luz called for the blue-black haired that was standing, leaning against the wall at the corridor.

Upon hearing his name being called, Norio lifted his head up and he could saw that the blonde were walking towards him. He smile as he wave for the other. "Here!"

"So?"

"Hmm?"

"Furihata?"

"Oh. That.." They begin to walked towards where the cafeteria at.

"What? did he reject you again?"

"What? No.. haha." Norio couldn't helped but to laugh when he notice the seriousness in Luz's eyes. He brought up his hand only to pat on the other's back. "Ease up, Luz. It's not like that. "He laughed again. "He say that he's in the cafeteria now. He's waiting for us."

"What? really?" There's seen Luz's eyebrows ease up a bit as there was a relieve look on his face. He let out a soft sigh, before he turned to looked at the blue-black haired man beside him. "Then, what's with the expression just now?"

"What?"

"That, 'Oh, that..' ?"

"Ah..."

"What ah?"

"I'm kinda jealous that all the girls are looking at you."

"Huh? what?" Luz rearrange the bag's strap on his shoulder. "So?" He raise an eyebrow, totally confused by what does his best friend said.

"It just that.."

"That what?"

"I'm just jealous."

"H-huh?"

"You're such an idiot, Luz." Again, Norio laughed. He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm not gonna say anything more. I don't want your stupid little tiny brain to explode if I try to explain it more to you."

"What the?!" Luz mouth open agape. "I'm not stupid, you little weirdo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, just let's get going. Furihata is waiting for us."

"Tch." He hissed as his eyes locked on the back of the other's head. He couldn't helped but to smiled. _"What an idiot. Jealous? as if."_

10 minutes later, they both already reached the cafeteria. Their eyes scanned all over the place, looking for the half-masked brunette. Their eyes moving, scanning between all the people, until the blonde spotted the brunette at the end corner of the place, beside the large transparent window. He pat the other's shoulder, telling the other that he had spot the brunette. They walked towards where did the other sat.

"Hey." Norio said with a smile.

Furihata looked up, and he could see two of his best friends were standing in front of him. He tilted his head, asking the two to sit down, which the two immediately sit, since they already knew what it mean when he does that.

"Do you have a class after this?"

"No."

"What?" Luz look over at the time on his wrist. "The hell? it's not fair at all! It just 1:15 PM, and you don't have any class after this?!"

"I just said no." He look at Luz with a bored face, though only his eyes are showing.

"Cut it over, Luz. Just hang on with it. Our class will end at 5 PM, isn't?"

"But-!"

"Shh!" Norio shut Luz up, like a mother asking for their children to keep quiet, and smile after that. He reached for the blonde's hand and hold onto it. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you."

Once again, Luz heart was beating fast as he could felt that blush were creeping up his cheeks. He don't know why did he act like this. He swear he didn't know. Realizing that the other was still holding onto his hand, and the eyes they get from the other students, he quickly pulled away his hand from the other's. "Stop with the act, Norio!"

"What? why?"

"People are watching, you idiot!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?!"

"I'll still be waiting for you, so don't worry." Norio smiled.

"Oh god, stop with that smile! It's freaking me out!" Luz grimaced and spatted out, "Of course you will have to wait for me, since we're going to go back together!"

"Ah.. you do know it."

"What's wrong with you, Norio?! Oh God!"

Furihata just watch the blonde and blue-black haired man arguing in front of him. Not that he mind it, he pretty much somehow enjoyed it. Somehow. He sometimes notice the love tension going on between these two idiot in front of him, but he just kept quiet. He knew, probably one of the two had a heart for the other, but he just didn't want to admit it. He know who was that. It was not that hard actually. And by the times come, he was so sure that eventually they would have a mutual feelings for each other. He shook his head, as there's a small smile hanging on his lips. _"They're such an idiot."_

"Don't be shy, you know that I love you right?"

"Stop it, Norio!"

"Ehey~~" Norio nudged the blonde on the side.

"Norio-!"

"Get a room, you two."

At that remark, both of the guys turned to look at the brunette across the table. They blink their eyes in confused. What? Why did the brunette said that to them? They just stared into each other eyes, until they finally could felt there was a blush creeping up on their cheeks.

"F-Furihata!"

"What did you say?!"

"I know that you heard me."

The two couldn't be even more red than this. They are just so embarrassed right now, that if it was possible they would like to hide in a black hole.

"Urgh, Furihata! Stop it, okay?" Norio said with a huffed, while his face is still flushing red.

"It's not my fault, to be honest. It's you who-"

"A-ahhhhh~" He said it out loud, trying to drown in the other's words. "L-let's eat, o-okay?"

"This is your fault, Norio!" Luz barked.

They continue to argued, until Furihata couldn't take it anymore. He was not a person who would explode easily, but he just favor silence more than anything. So, he know just what word to make them both stop. "Sorry." After he had said that one word, instantly both of his friends stopped their argument and turned their head to looked at him. Not that he just bluntly said that one word, but he know that he owned them an apology. For both yesterday and this morning.

In less then ten seconds, the two figures that was sitting in front of him bent over the table and put their arms around him. And he didn't underestimated the two's strength. If he didn't know them before, he would probably would already curse and beat them to death. At this, he just smiled. This is why he favor this two so much, even though he didn't show it.

But then, there was something bugging in his head. He need to ask the two. About who exactly is Akashi Seijuro in his life. But of course, he's not that stupid to ask them directly like that. Somehow he just didn't want the two to know anything about the red haired.

"Guys... I need to ask you something."

* * *

"Kagami-kun, please close your mouth when you yawn."

"Ahhh~"

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko looked sharply at his lover.

Hearing that kind of tone coming out from the other, it was really making cold shiver run down his spine. Kagami know how scary can his little lover are capable of when he's angry. He had tried making the other loss his patience once. And surely he didn't want that to repeat again. Just remembering it, make him shudder. He hissed in annoyed. "Fine. Tch."

"Good."

The couple continue their walk, until the light blue haired spot something. Or rather, someone. He tugged his lover's sleeve. "Kagami-kun.."

"Herm?"

"There." He pointed towards the figure leaning on the motorbike. "Isn't that.."

"Furihata."

His eyes widen as he heard whose name coming out from his lover's mouth. He turned to looked at the other and he could saw the serious glint in the taller's eyes. He knew what does it mean. But he wondered, why would his lover make that kind of expression towards the brunette? Just as he was about to asked what was wrong with the other, the taller already walked passed him and go towards where the brunette is. His eyes follow his lover's figure, and his eyes widen when he saw that the red haired were grabbing the other by the collar. He quickly ran towards them both. "Kagami-kun!"

"Furihata you bastard! How could you make Akashi cry like that?!-" Kagami's sentence left unfinished as his eyes widen in shocked when he caught the heterochromatic orbs in front of him. He couldn't believe this. So.. is this what Akashi was so upset about? The fact that the other already found his lover, but it was not what he had expected it. "W-who the hell are you?"

"Let go." Furihata pushed away the hand that was grabbing onto him, and hissed. He dust away his shirt and looked at the other sharply, until his attention avert to a teal blue haired.

"Kagami-kun! please calm down!" Kuroko hold onto Kagami's arm, and turn to look at the brunette. "Furihata, are you oka-" His eyes widen in horror as his body trembled slightly. "W-who are you?"

"Who are you guys then?"

All three of them just looked at each other, not saying anything. Not until Kuroko found back his voice and ask the brunette.

"This can't be..." He gulped. "Y-you're Furihata-kun? B-but why..."

 _"Does these guys know me?"_ Furihata furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is this why Akashi-kun is so upset about?"

Upon hearing that name, his eyes widen. _"Akashi? They know him? What's all this about?"_

* * *

Akashi looked at the time on his watch, and it already show 6:10 PM. It's been 10 minutes since he said that he would wait for the brunette here. It's not a big deal for him, yet, since it's common that it takes more than 5 minutes to come here. But... somehow he feel uneasy about this. His heart is divided with two feelings right now, whether the brunette would come or not. But then again, he couldn't blame the other. The other had said before that he would probably get stood up. Probably. He didn't want that.

"I know you will come."

...

"So please, hurry up."

...

 _"Please, Kouki..."_

* * *

 ***THROB***

 _"What?"_

 ***THROB***

 _"No.. please.."_

 ***THROB*THROB***

"Not now.."

Furihata shook his head, as his left hand covered his left eye. He couldn't let this side of him wake up. Why, must all in the time, it was always when he had something to do with the shorter red haired? He looked up in front and he could see that he was already near the lounge. He didn't know why, but the moment he wanted to drove back to his house, his heart felt something. He felt heavy and kind of uneasy as he left the campus's ground. He wanted to take it a rest, so that was why he took a stop near the basketball court near the bridge. But he didn't expect to ran into someone who knows him. He was totally shocked about it. Especially when he heard the shorter red haired's name came rolling out from their tongue and the info he had learn from the two guys. He didn't know whether to believe it or not, but he didn't see why would they lied to him about it.

If he and Akashi is a lover, then, there was no point if they make it up. What would they gain if they just make it up?

 ** _"Akashi-kun are scared of the dark. So he won't ever go out after 6 PM."_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Oi, do you hear what he said?"_**

 ** _"So?"_**

 ** _"He had a bad memory of it. So, if he's alone at that time, please, don't leave him alone."_**

 ** _"It's not my bus-"_**

 ** _"I don't know, whether you really are Furihata-kun or not, since you don't remember it.. but I wanted to believe that you are."_**

 ** _"So, please.."_**

"Tch. Such a troublesome. If he know that he can't-" His eyes widen when he realized something from it, as his legs stopped from his running. His heart beat faster as his eyes throbbing harder. Does this mean that he.. _"He's risking himself?"_ He clenched his teeth in anger. "What's with him?!" He continue back to run, as he struggle to not let the other side of him wake up.

 ***THROB*THROB***

"Ugh.. "

 _"Let me out, then you won't feel pain anymore."_

"As if I will let you, bastard.."

 _"Then, aren't you worry about him? It's already so late.."_

"The more reason you should just disappear-..!"

 _ ***BAM***_

Most of the lights had been turned off in the campus, only leaving some of it turn on. And not to his luck, the lights at the lounge also had been turned off. He cursed as he fished out his phone and turn on the flash light,and started running faster towards where the red haired is at.

As soon as he reached the lounge, it was pitched black. He couldn't see anything at all. He hold up his phone and shone around the lounge as he panted. "Akashi?"

...

"Akashi!" He yelled for the other, as he walked in around the room. He heard something. He put his focus in that as he continued to identify where does that sound coming from and what was it.

 ***THROB***

"Ugh..it's hurt.." He pressed his left hand harder onto his left eye. He need to withstand this. "If you're here-" His words stop there as he heard the sound more clearly. It sounds like someone was crying. He followed the sound, and his eyes widen when he saw the red haired. The other's face was a pure terrified as he covered his nose and mouth, which he could guess pretty much that the other were trying to muffled his sound, as he didn't want to make any noise. Seeing this it makes his heart hurt. He just wondered, how much did the other scared of the dark? What actually happened to him in the dark?

"Seijuro?"

* * *

 _ ***BAM***_

"What?" Akashi startled upon the lights been turned off, as his heart race. He didn't like this, not even one bit. He hate being in the dark. He despise it. "What should I do-"

 ** _"Akashi~"_**

 _"W-what?"_

 _ **"Akashi dear~"**_

 _"T-they're here? But I thought-"_

 _ **"Sei-chan, where are you?"**_

 _"N-no! they're coming!"_ He gulped as he gripped tightly onto his shirt. He could felt there was tears rolling down his cheeks as he trembled in fear. He need to find a place to hide. Just as he was about to use his phone for a light, he stop it midway. He can't use it. If he use it, they will know where he is. Using his mind remembering every corner of this place, he use that to find himself a place to hide, with a bump here and there.

He slide against the shelves and sat down. " _I should keep quiet. I can't make any sound-"_

 _ **"I can hear your breathing~ I will find you.."**_

His eyes widen at that. Automatically he brought his hands up and covered his nose and mouth, and hold in his breath, in order not to make any sound. If he made even one sound, that person will found him, and then they will! He bit his lower lips as hard as he can as tears come streaming down his face. He close his eyes tightly and keep on praying that they won't find him. He didn't know how much time had passed since that, until he heard a familiar voice from a distant. He wanted to respond to it, but he couldn't. It might be their trick to lure him out.

"Seijuro?"

Upon hearing his name being called, with that familiar tone, he opened his eyes and saw his lover. _"You came.."_ His eyes widen in relieved, before it begin to let out more tears. _"Kouki.._ " He reached out his hands as he tried to say something, but instead he let out a hot puff of air. He need to catch up with his breath again, but it was hard. He guess it was because he had been holding it in for too long. Before he could do anything, the brunette walk closer towards him and crouched in front of him, pulling him into his embrace. His eyes widen in shocked.

"You're so stupid, I swear.!" Furihata said between his gritted teeth. He wanted to lashed out his anger, but he held it in. Witnessing the other's face, he just couldn't bring himself to.

At that sentence, he broke loss. He brought up his hands and wrapped around his lover's neck tightly and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck as he sobbed harder, between his hiccuped. _"K-Kouki... Kouki.."_

* * *

 **A/N:** here's the new chapter for you all! ^^ I'm so sorry for updating late. I've been busy lately. And I just wanna say, I can't guarantee when will I update this story again. I will do it when I have any free times. I promise! So please, continue to support me and this story! So, how's this chapter? please leave a reviews~~ many of them! please? *puppy eyes* And, thank you to Maiden Warrior for correcting me about Norio's hair color :I .. I guess I had mixed it up with my other story. Hee~ thank you! and for the one who ask how did Furihata get that eye and lost his memories, it will be told in the near future chapter (not next)! and about Luz and Norio also will be the same! ^^ Until we meet again~


	5. Chapter 5

It's been around 10 minutes that they stayed in the same position, but neither both of them even make an effort to leave this place. Not that they didn't want to leave, but it just flow of the situation. Akashi was seeking for a comfort, while Furihata just couldn't leave the red haired there. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about the other when he learned the truth about him. About the fact that he was afraid to go out after 6 PM. And he was glad that the other him didn't show himself out. He was really glad for that.

"W-why are you so late?"

At that one sentence, Furihata could felt something were tugging in his heart. It was totally weird for him to feel this way when he was supposed to get angry towards the other. He is angry, in fact, really. But he know now is not the right time to get all mad at the other, since he was already looked so pitiful right now. He couldn't bear to watch the other become more worse than this. Besides, he's not that cruel and a jerk to added more salt on the wound. He's not that stupid.

"I told you to give it up." He tried to said it with his normal voice, but it seems that it came out harsher than he thought it would be. And judging by the sudden tensing body in his embrace, he knew the other were scared of him when he use that kind of tone. Even so, he could felt the hot breath around his neck and heard the sniffing sound beside his ear.

"I couldn't.."

"What?" He almost raise his voice at that, almost, but he held it back.

"I just couldn't.."

"What do you mean by that?"

"..."

"You know that-"

"But..y-you came, right?"

His eyes widen at that. He was too surprised and shocked hearing that. How, just how much did this guy have put out such a faith in him? How could the other be so sure that he would come? What would really happened towards the other if he didn't? What would happened if he didn't stopped at the basketball court and met with the two guys? what would happened then? He gritted his teeth in anger.

"But still!" Again, he could felt the man in his embrace tense. If his anger didn't rise, he would probably keep his voice low. But not now. He felt sorry for the other, but at this point, that feeling are the most unimportant one.

Akashi knew that the brunette are mad with him, and he didn't like it. Not even one bit. He admitted that the other were too different with the one he knew-fall in love with, even though they are the same person. But he just didn't favor this side of Furihata's, the old him were much better.

But still, he love this one too. After all, it was the same person. He couldn't helped it.

Knowing the brunette were really angry with him, he didn't dare to make an eye contact with the other's, afraid that the other would pull away. So, he tighten his arms as he buried his face even deeper onto the crook of the other's neck as his tears kept flowing, rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..." He bit his lower lips as he said that. Usually he wouldn't let that one word roll out of his tongue easily, but with the dark aura he could felt surrounding him, it make him shivered. Also, witnessing and feeling what did the brunette are capable of when he's pissed, he didn't want to risk it by going through it the second time. He didn't ever want it. For now, he just wanted to stay in the other's embrace.

Again, Furihata are loss for words. He didn't know on how should he respond to that. He could feel his heart clench when he heard that one word. It hurts. _"Why?"_ He asked himself.

"I'm sorry, Kouki.."

Again, he could felt his heart tighten for a bit. He gulped down his saliva as he tried to throw this kind of feeling aside. "Come on, let's get out." He said and pulled away from the other, and he could felt the other clenched tight his shirt the moment he unwrap his arms. He just ignored it. He knew he couldn't do anything about it. It was natural when that person are scared of the dark. They don't want to be left alone. He stood up from there, letting the other hold onto it. Usually he would have shrugged it off and glare deadly at the person, but as he had said before, his body when he was with Akashi is strange. It have a special effect on him.

Feeling that the brunette were standing up, Akashi were slightly panicking. He didn't want to risked the probability that they would split up at this time, so he wanted to grab a hold of the other's shirt tightly, but only to felt the gentle hold's on his left wrist. His eyes widen at that. He looked up at the brunette, even though he knew he couldn't see anything since it was dark.

Sensing there was definitely a pair of eyes were looking at him, the brunette just ignored it. He tighten his hold's onto the other slightly as his left hand turned on back its flashlight on his phone. "We're going, so stand up."

Not wanting to make the other angrier and turned to fault mood, Akashi immediately stand up and tighten his hold onto the other's shirt as there was a blush on his face. He couldn't helped it. Feeling the other hold onto him, make him happy. _"I'm...happy.."_

"Follow my lead."

"Okay.." They both take their first step, and somehow he felt dizzy. His mind were fuzzy and blurry, as thought as his brain were shaking. He felt the urge to throw up, but he knew there would be nothing come out anyway if he did. He bit his inner cheeks, as he was trying to held in the pain. He wanted to tell the brunette, but he didn't wanted to be a burden to the other anymore. He didn't want the other to think and took him as annoying. _"No, I must endure this.."_ He groaned inwardly. He wondered, how did he suddenly get this headache? Maybe it was because of that voices? He kept on thinking about it, until he didn't realized that he had bump onto one of the single couch, making him stumble. Luckily for him he didn't fall flat on the floor, thanks to Furihata fast reflex.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry."

"Open your eyes and watch where you're going."

He heard the brunette hiss. If he wasn't feeling this dizzy, he would retorted back the brunette. But right now, he knew he couldn't, so he just kept quiet. The dizziness is taking too much for him. He just wish he wouldn't faint. _"Please god, make this headache disappear.."_

They both continue walking out from the lounge, and slowly walked down the hallway. It took them about 6 minutes to reached the ground floor, and 4 minutes to get out from the Academic building. As soon as they were outside, Furihata quickly let go of the other's hand and switch off the light on his phone. He expected by the time they go out, the red haired also would let go of his shirt, but it seem he was wrong. Well, not entirely fully wrong, as he did 40% expect this kind of situation. He sighed in annoyed. He really wanted no more business with the other as soon as they get out from the building. He was tired, and he need a break.

A break from Akashi Seijuro, while he can, before the 'other' him show up again.

"We're already outside, so you can let go of me now."

Akashi eyes widen at that sentence, his orbs shaking in fear as his head throbbing even harder. He couldn't believe it. This seem like a deja vu. It's exactly the same like his dream. His worse nightmare. He shake his head. This couldn't be happening. "No..." His heart felt heavy, it was making him hard to breathe and his head, it was as thought there was someone inside his head kept on hitting his brain.

Hearing that answer, it make Furihata blood boiled. He gritted his teeth and turned around to glared at the other. "What?!" An almost immediately, he regretted raising his voice towards the shorter man. The look on the other face.. he didn't know it was this terrible. The red haired lips were still trembling, as well as his body too and his eyes were really puffy and red. And he could noticed there was something wrong with the man in front of him, by just looking at how pale the other was.

"I won't let you go!" Akashi yelled. He didn't know what came over him until he yelled like that. Maybe because his mind interpret the 'you can let go of me now' the other way. He didn't know how his mind work already. Ahh.. it because of his dizziness, isn't? He shook his head furiously, as tears yet again roll down his cheeks, wetting his shirt even more. "I won't.."

"Huh?"

"Please.."

"I-I.." He hipcupped. " I don't want that.." Ah,no way. It became worse. He looked down and he swear he could see the floor were dividing into two, as his body were swaying left to right.

 _ **"You think that since you already get out, you're save?"**_

 ***THUMP***

 _ **"Until we meet again, Sei-chan~"**_

His eyes widen as his heartbeat started beating faster upon hearing that voice-the voice that he hate-detest so much. _"T-they gonna look for me again.."_ He gulped in fear. "No... no.."

Looking at the trembling man in front of him, Furihata definitely right about it. That there was something wrong with the red haired. The other's body were trembling really hard like a leaf when there was a windy wind blowing. He squinted his eyes, questioning what did make the other trembled like this, until his mind drift back to the real case before. He gritted his teeth in anger. He was really pissed off. Not at the red haired, but instead at what actually happened in the past that make the man so scared like this. If he have a power to intervene into the other's past, he would definitely would. He wanted to know what happened. He couldn't helped it. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, his eyes widen as he heard the shorter's heavy breathing.

And there again. The exact same thing Akashi did at the lounge, cupping his mouth and nose as he tried to muffled his breathing. But the only different this time was, he only use one hand, as the other one still holding onto the brunette's clothes. _"I can't let them hear me.. no.."_

Seeing this, Furihata knew that it already reached a critical point. He knew, by that familiar gesture. He don't know what and who does that words were directed too, but it make his heart hurts. By then, he knew that he have to bring back the boy to the real world from his hallucination mind. He reached out his left hand and hold onto the other's right hand that were clutching on his shirt, while the other one tried to pried away the hand on the mouth. "Hey, stop it!"

He tried, but failed as the other were struggling hard not to drop his hand. "Hah..no-"

"Seijuro!"

Akashi finally snapped to reality at his name being called. He didn't even notice it, but his tears already were rolling down his cheeks like a river. Now then that he were able to breathe properly again, he could registered his surrounding. His vision were blurry, but he was glad that Furihata is with him the entire time he was not 'here'. "Kouki..." He sobbed. He lift his head to look at the brunette, yearning for some comfort again, but only to make his eyes widen in fear.

In front of him, he didn't just see his lover, but he also saw them. That three people. They were standing behind the brunette while looking-staring intensely at him with a smirk hanging on their lips. They were coming closer. He shook his head as he backed away, trying to break free from the taller's hold. "No.. no.."

 _ **"We've found you~"**_

"Go away..!"

"Oi, cut it out!" Furihata begin to panicked, witnessing the weird and unusual behavior of the other. He tighten his hold onto the red haired. His instinct told him to. This was the first time that he got panicked like this. He didn't know what to do.

"Let me go! let me go!" Akashi begin to shook his head furiously as he brought up his restrained hands, only to cover his ears. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as loud as he can, wanting to drowned the voices. He didn't know how long he had been screaming since he could felt his lungs practically emptied. He move his eyes, and with last look at his lover face, all he could see after that was pitch black as his body couldn't hold the gravity anymore. _"Kouki.. help me.."_

* * *

"Kagami-kun.."

"Em.."

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Huh?" Kagami turned to look at his small lover whose were standing beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyed, didn't get where did this question will lead to.

"I.. my eyes aren't playing a trick, right?"

Observing the smaller's face a little closer, he noticed there were tears pooling in his eyes. At this, he just let out a heavy sighed. Now, he know where would this conversion lead to. He hissed. He was clearly pissed just thinking about the incident this evening. No damn it, he was already pissed when he saw the brunette the day he and Aomine played basketball at the open court. So, that was why Akashi were crying really hard the other day. Now he finally knew what made the emperor cried like that. It's because of the mysterious light orange orb the brunette possessed and the way he act too. It was really really different from the Seirin Furihata he knew. He gritted his teeth. "You're not Kuroko, I saw it too."

"Don't think about it too much-"

"I wonder, what happen to Furihata-kun all these years.." Kuroko lean his head on the taller's arm, as he tried really hard not to cry."..do you think there's something happen, Kagami-kun?"

Knowing Kuroko too well, Kagami know what does it mean when the other were leaning onto him. The shorter wanted to cry. At this, he brought up his right hand and pat the other's head softly, not saying anything. And that's what it take for Kuroko to cried, as he buried his face on his chest. Although Kuroko looked emotionless and tough on the outside, actually he was really soft in the inside. He's one of those friend who would get worried and cry over his friends matter as it was his own matter. He could felt too what did the others felt.

"Poor Akashi-kun..."

"..poor Furihata-kun.."

"Shh.. they're gonna be fine.."

"P-poor both of t-them K-Kagami-kun.."

* * *

 ***RING RING***

There's heard Luz's phone goes ringing. Luz whose been studying, groaned, as it broke his concentration on completing his assignment. "Ugh..damn it.." He hissed in annoyance, before he stood up and goes towards his bed, grabbing his smartphone. His eyes widen, upon seeing the name flashing on his screen. He didn't expect this. Just before he wanted to swipe to answer the call, he suddenly remembered something. There's only two reasons on why did the guy call. One, because he wanted a lift to somewhere, and second, because he was hungry. "Err.. should I answer it or not?"

Before he could decide on anything, the call ended. "Ohh.." He raised one of his eyebrow. He shrugged. "Well then, it seems no-" Just then his phone ringing back. And once again,he groaned. He plopped down on the bed as he sighed heavily and proceed to picked up the call, not even saying proper greeting first. "I swear if you call me just because you want-" His sentence being cut off as there heard a yell from the other side of the phone.

"Luz, you idiot! Why didn't you pick up my first call?!"

"H-huh?" He was taken aback at this.

"Do you know how anxious I was?"

"Anxious?"

"Idiot!"

"I-Idiot?" He furrow his eyebrows. He didn't like that word. "Oi Norio, are you drunk or what? stop spurting up nonsense things you drunkard."

"I'm not drunk, you idiot!"

There's seen a twitch on his forehead. "I'm not an idiot! so stop calling me that, stupid!"

"You make me worried!"

"The heck? you're not my parents, so stop acting like one.." He hissed. There was silence between them, neither of them spoke any words. It's been 1 minute and 23 seconds since then, before he heard something. A sniff. _"What? Is he crying?"_ He sat up as his eyes widen in surprised. He gulped nervously. Shit, the other's tears is his weakness. "O-oi.. are you c-crying?"

 **'** sniff..sniff **'**

"Norio?"

"You promise that you will text me when you reach home, but you didn't!" Norio hipcupped and sniffed. "How do you want me to think of that?!"

Ah snap.

Luz forgot about it. He did remembered that the other had asked him to text him when he had arrived, but it seemed that he forgot about it. Not that he purposely forget about it. After he had arrived at home, his mother asked him to do some errand to the supermarket, and as soon as he came back, then his classmate had text to him about the assignment they have to hand in tomorrow. That by all mean, he have to spend tonight finish up his task. And that's how he had forget about it. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it show that it was already 9:51 PM. It's almost 10. Indeed, who wouldn't be worried when you already bid farewell at 5:30 PM and still didn't hear anything from the other.

"Sorry.. I f-forget.." He heard the other voice on the line mumbling, but he don't know what is it. He couldn't understand it. It was quite long, but he don't care, as long as it would make the blue-black haired man feel better. By judging the kind of tone the other use, he was pretty sure that he was being nagged. He waited until the other end his speech, and only then he smiled a bit. "Feeling better?"

Hearing that, make Norio huffed as he heard the teasing tone in it. He couldn't helped but crack a small smile. He sniffed and tried to make his voice stayed mad."You asshole!"

"Yup, you're better. Hearing that you're cursing at me, prove it."

He snickered at that. "I hate you."

"What? really?"

He could heard the other hummed, and accompanied by a short laughter. "What?"

"You know Norio, that's the first time you say you hate me."

"Ugh..shut up.."

"So, do you really hate me?"

"W-what?!" He was pretty taken aback at the sudden question. His heart skipped a beat. Hearing the blonde asked that, make his heart throbbed.

"Didn't hear me? I say do you really hate me?"

"I swear if I'm there with you, I've already punch your face, Luz." He said in annoyed.

"What? so you really do?"

"Of course not!" He raise his voice. The blonde were making him angry now. "Do you even need to ask that?!"

Now, it's Luz turn to widen his eyes. For some reason, his heart skipped a beat at the other's outburst. "W-what?" He bring up his hand to place over where his chest at, and.. _"Shit.. it beat faster.."_

Realizing what he had just said, Norio cursed himself as he blushed. _"What have I done?! what did I just said?!"_ He hide his face in his left hand. _"It's so embarrassing!"_

They both continued to stay silent. Both of them didn't know how should they respond to this. Only until several minutes passed, that Luz take the courage to start back their conversation. He cleared up his throat, and that managed to take the blue-black haired attention as he heard rustling on the background. "Well, is there any other reason why you c-call me?"

"Ah.." Norio just realized the other purpose on why he wanted to call the blonde tonight. "Furihata."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you find it weird that he ask us that question?"

"Talking about it, yeah. Why did he ask us that, when we didn't even know that."

"Then, does that mean there's something bothering him lately?"

"Probably.."

"Maybe that was why he was more colder towards us nowadays." He pouted. "And did you notice the way his eyes look like when he ask that? There's curiousness in it, and when we said no, his eyes show a clear disappointment."

"Don't you think, he wanted to remember back his lost memories?"

"What?!" He sat up. "But then-!"

"I know. But if he want it, then it's his choice.."

He was quiet for awhile, thinking it over. "But then, it will be too painful, Luz.."

* * *

Akashi open his eyes slowly and he was greet by a familiar sight. The dark brown ceiling and the beige color wall. His eyes widen at this. "Kouki.." He slowly sat up, and he couldn't helped but groaned. His head feel a bit heavy, but not to the point where he couldn't stand it. He looked around, and he couldn't helped but to blush when he noticed the change of clean clothes beside of him on the bed with a note on top of it.

 _ **'Change. It's late.'**_

"Kouki's clothes.." Again, he blushed. Keeping that aside, he looked to the other side, and he could saw that the brunette had left him in his room with the door open (in case that he would get panicked and run straight to find the taller) and the bedside lamp are the only light has not been turned off. As he knew, the brunette would probably already figured out that he didn't favor the dark. He pulled off the blanket over him and decided to get down from the bed, wanting to search for the brunette's figure. But as soon as he take the first step, he could felt his head throbbing. He shook his head slightly, trying to get back his mind. He walked slowly out of the room, and yet again meet with the familiar wooden hallway.

After a few slow steps, he reached the living room. He caught a glimpse of the clock, and it was already 10:15 PM. He looked around for his lover, wondering where could the other be, when he spotted the sliding door to the veranda were slightly ajar. Just as he was about to go towards it, the brunette's figure came in his sight.

"Kouki.."

"Ah.. you've awake."

"Y-yes.."

"Don't go outside."

"E-eh?"

"You've a fever."

"Huh?"

"Don't you feel it?"

He could heard the annoyed tone in the other's voice, but he choose to ignored it. He somewhat already used to it. He looked down on the floor. _"Ah..no wonder my head feel heavy.."_ He looked back up to the other, and he could saw that he was holding something. Like a paper bag.

Noticing that the red haired already notice he were holding onto the paper bag, Furihata just scoffed. He throw the paper bag at the shorter, who caught it perfectly, and walked passed him. "Take it."

Akashi who's curious about as to what in it, open and again, he blushed. But this time, he could felt his eyes become teary. Indeed, the old Furihata is still somewhere there inside of this heterochromatic man. He let out a small smile. "Thank you." He turned to look at the other endearingly.

Furihata could feel warm creeping up his cheeks, and yet again the thumping of his heart. But of course, being as him, he just brush it away and pretend it was nothing. "Use the bathroom first, I'm gonna use it later." He said while walking towards the kitchen. "I'll prepare something."

Observing what his lover doing in the kitchen, somehow it managed to make him laughed. The other glared at him. He just smiled. _"You're still the same Kouki, who can't even cook.."_ He walked towards where the other at and stop beside him. "I'll help you."

* * *

Akashi kept on tossing as his mind played back the event of this evening, and in the past. It kept rewind and alternated between the two, making him feel suffocated. "No.. no.." He shake his head.

 _ **"Sei-chan~ let's play something fun~"**_

 _ **"Grab his legs and arms!"**_

 _ **"Sei-chan, it didn't hurt right?"**_

 _ **"It feel good, isn't?"**_

 _ **"Do you want more of it?"**_

 _ **"Try to scream, and I'll make you scream even more!"**_

"No!" He jolted awake and snapped opened his eyes. He was sweating really hard, even though he just took a bath 3 hours ago. He sat up and look at outside. It was raining heavily. He don't like it. Heavy rain, means there's a big chance that it would be blackout. He sighed heavily as he ruffled his hair. He decided to go out and grab a drink to calm himself down. On his way to the kitchen, he couldn't helped but to stared at the brunette's whose lying on the sofa with a blanket covering him. He noticed that the other sleep posture were really straight. He wondered, didn't the other feel tired with that position?

Helping himself with some cold water, his mind drift off to somewhere. At this time, he yearn for the other's warmth. He wanted to be as close as this evening. He wanted to be close with his lover back, and clung onto him. He wanted it. He don't want to stay alone. He knew right now he sound like a spoiled annoying brat, but that was who he is. He is needy when it come to Furihata Kouki. _"Kouki..."_

"Can you stop staring at me like that?"

His eyes widen at that voice. "K-Kouki?! You aren't sleeping y-yet?"

"How could I, when all I heard was your scream echoes through out this house." Furihata hissed.

Akashi face turns crimson red. He frowned. He proceed towards the sink and wash the glass off, before he step outside to the living room. "Aren't your back hurt, sleeping there?"

"If it is, then what?" Furihata cracked open one of his eye and stare at the smaller red haired.

"Then.. just sleep in you room."

"I should, but you're in there."

"I-it's okay, I don't m-mind.."

"But I do."

"Ah.." He nodded. _"I see.."_ He bit his lower lips. "But still.."

"Why should I?"

"E-eh?" At that, he don't know what to say. Not that he is lost of words, but he just don't have any courage to say it. He wanted the other's company, but didn't dare to say it out loud. But he really wanted the brunette to be close with him tonight. "I... I can't sleep.." Immediately after he said that, there was a loud roaring thunder and a lightning strike near the house. It was probably 5 km from them. And it had cut out the electricity. Not being able to see, is what he hate the most. Unconsciously, he began to panicked. He brought up his hands and covered his ears, as he could heard the voices again.

 _ **"Sei-chan~"**_

 _ **"Sei-chan!"**_

 _ **"Sei..chan?"**_

He shook his head furiously, trying to get that voices out from his system. "Stop!"

The moment the electricity goes out, Furihata eyes widen as he was taken by surprised with it. Learning and knowing that the latter didn't like darkness and had a bad memories of it, abruptly make him sat up straight and out of the blanket. He need to get the other with him. After seeing how traumatic the other was earlier, he knew that this was a bad sign if it to happened again. Knowing pretty well the layout of his house, he had no trouble to go towards where the other was. Reaching out his hand, he hold onto the red haired wrist and pulled him closer to him. It managed to calm the other down, since he couldn't heard the 'stop' mantra anymore.

"K-kouki...?" Akashi eyes widen at the gesture. He felt like he wanted to cried, but he held it in, though his eyes were glistering with tears.

Furihata clenched tight his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. Akashi voice were so heartbroken. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was worried about the other. He didn't know when did it start, but this feeling were slowly starting to get into him. He could say now it had split into a ration 20:80. Though to anyone, 20 seem little, to him, it was bigger than it seem.

Just like before, his other free hand are used to hold his phone as a flashlight as he brought the heterochromatic man back into his room. He pushed the other to sit on his bed. "Stay here."

"W-where do you wanna go?" Akashi grabbed onto the taller's by the end of his shirt. Raising his eyebrows in question.

"Just for awhile."

And with that, the other walked off to somewhere. He could heard the footsteps grows softer as it move along the hallway, out from the room before he grow louder back, walking back towards the room. Then he heard something were put down onto the bedside table. He wonder what it was, until it produce an orange light. It was a candle. His eyes widen at this. He looked up at the other in shocked. He would never imagined that this heterochromatic Furihata would cared for him to the extent of this, until today came along. Then he saw again, the other walk towards the other side of the bed and climbed up of it.

"Sleep. I'll be here."

And this what it takes for Akashi to broke down, as he crawled closer towards Furihata and buried his face on the brunette's chest as his hands came up to gripped onto the sides of his shirt.

He didn't care if this concern were only for today, at least he had feel what does it felt.

* * *

The morning had been very awkward to both of them. Neither both of them said anything at each other. They're too embarrassed about it. But of course, Furihata were trying to look as cool as possible. He was really really glad that the other him didn't even show itself for the whole day yesterday. He hope, today also would be like that.

But for Akashi, just remembering the whole incident yesterday were making him blushed to no end. His face couldn't even seem to get a rest from that tint red, as it hard to go away. Every time he look at the brunette, the memories of yesterday will gush in like a bullet train. Even after his lover had asked the him to wash up, it still didn't even gone. Now, after eating their breakfast that he had cook, he was getting ready, as his lover are going to send him home.

The whole ride to his house were quiet, as there were exchanged glances between the two man through the side mirror. After receiving it for so many times, only that Akashi had warned the other not to let his eyes off the road, as it were dangerous. 15 minutes later, they already reached in front of Akashi's household. Akashi get down from the bike and proceed to take off the helmet. He gave it back to the other and bowed.

"Thank you."

But of course, being Furihata, he would never replied back. He would remained quiet and mystery under his black mask. He took the helmet from the other and kept it underneath the seat.

"It wouldn't hurt to say something, isn't?"

"Tch." Akashi snickered. He turned around, only to get surprised. "Otousan? okasan?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched them. He felt uneasy. Usually they wouldn't be here, except when there's something important they wanted to tell. BY judging his mother's expression, it was not a serious matter. Then, what would it be? "What are you doing here?" He said in his emperor tone. The only person that he would not use that kind of tone is only the brunette. His parents are not exceptional.

"Seijuro!"

"What?"

"Guess what?"

"Huh?"

"I got a surprised for you!" His mother said, move aside, only to revealed there was a woman. She has the same height as him, a long hair that reached his spine and was dark brown in colored.

Furihata could heard what the Akashi's family are talking about, and he couldn;t care less. He's not interested to know, and he didn't want to get involved with Akashi Seijuro anymore. He wanted a break from him. He climbed up back his bike and just before he wanted to change the gear and rammed away, his ears caught something as his eyes widen in shocked. His feet stumbled slightly, missing the place he was suppose to put his feet at.

"She's your fiance!"

"Hello there, Seijuro-kun." The girl bowed and smile shyly at him.

He didn't know why but he could felt his chest tighten, as it was blazing with anger. "What?"

Akashi eyes widen in shocked as he could felt anger rising in him. _"What?!"_

* * *

A/N: Gah, finally I'm on my sem break! sorry for the late update! *bow* So, here's a new chapter! sorry if the story seem so slow and boring?.. I just.. don't know.. what do you think of this story? please leave a review and tell me what do you think! please? till then, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey..."

"H-hey.."

There was silence.

Norio couldn't seemed to looked at Luz as usual. Just remembering about last night, he was so embarrassed to death. He wish he could turn back time and took back all the words he had said. And how pathetic he sounded yesterday. But... how couldn't he? He was so worried to death that he didn't even get any message from the blonde upon his arriving. He had told himself to waited a bit longer, but it already pass 3 hours, and he couldn't just stay still. The blonde were so dear to him. Furihata too. But... somehow, it was more towards the blonde. He also didn't know what's wrong with him. He didn't feel this way these past years, so.. why now? He couldn't figured it out.

While Norio were blushing and fighting mentally with himself, Luz were just observing the other's reaction. He too, were blushing, but it was not that obvious as Norio. He could controlled any emotions really well, not like Norio. Even though the other seemed like a cold person on the outside and really hard to approached, but actually, he was really soft in the inside. He had discovered about it when they are in the kindergarten. That kid were treated like a prince, since he has the look that the other girls like. And it didn't helped it, when the girls are the majority in that place. He couldn't helped but to smiled at the memories. His eyes looked, and stared at the other and really, it didn't even changed at all. He chuckled.

Hearing the blonde chuckled, Norio turned his full attention towards his best friend. "W-why are you l-laughing?"

"Just because."

"W-what?" His eyes squinted in unbelievable. He could heard the teasing tone in it. "Luz!"

"What, No~ri~o~?"

Instantly his face heat up back at that kind of playing tone the blonde use. "S-stop it!"

"Stop what?" Luz tilted his head as he blink cutely at the other. He smirked at the rapidly flushes coloring the other's face.

"Luz!"

"E~hem?"

"This guy..." Norio bit his inner cheeks as he hissed. He kicked the blonde on his shin. "Stop teasing me, you idiot!"

"O-ouch!" Luz hissed in pain as he crouched down and hold onto his left leg. He rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain away. He glared at the other. "It's hurt, you stupid! Why did you do that?!"

"Then, why don't you stop teasing m-me?!"

"What? can't I?"

"W-what?"

"Tch. Stupid." He mumbled.

"Sorry?!"

"What?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"I didn't-"

"What?!"

"Tch." He hissed.

"Luz-!"

"Shut up and could you please stop yelling?!" He raised his voice towards the other as he get up and started walking ahead. He didn't noticed though, how hurt the other's was and the small flinch the other did. He took about ten steps forward and he couldn't hear the other's footsteps. At this, he just sighed. Oh boy, he knew too well when the other didn't walk with him. He turned around and call for the other, "Oi Norio-" but his words never end when he caught the face the other make. Instantly he cursed at himself. _"Shit..."_ He bit his lower lips as he slowly approached the other. "Uh..Norio?"

"..."

"I..um... you okay?"

"..Y..."

"H-huh?"

"...you.."

"Nor-"

"You, bastard!" Norio yelled as he lift his face to looked at the blonde. He were trying really hard not to broke down in front of the man, and he did it. But not that successfully, since his eyes are watery. He didn't know why, but he is so weird today. This is not the first time they had a fight, it was definitely not, but this was the first time he had felt so hurt when the blonde were raising his voice towards him. "Why do you have to be so mean to me?!"

"H-huh?"

His eyes widen at what he just blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands. _"Oh no.. what did I just said?!"_ He looked up at Luz in fear. No, the other would think him weird. Ah, what should he do?

"N-Norio?"

 _"Shit_ shit...!"

"...I.."

"What _should I do?!"_

 _"..s_ orry.."

 _"W-wait, what?"_

"I'm...sorry.."

 _"Eh?"_

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry like that, I'm so sorry.." Luz apologized. He stared at the other, waiting for the other's respond, but instead he only get to see the other's wet cheeks. He began to panicked as he cursed. "Shit...!" He quickly pulled the blue-black haired man into his embrace. "Shit, please don't cry."

 _"I... what?"_ Norio looked down,and he could see his vision blurred. He gritted his teeth in annoyed as he brought his hands up and hug the other, but not before he punch the blonde on the stomach in anger. "I really hate you, Luz."

"Ergh..em.." Luz could only held in the pain as he continued to stroked the crybaby's back. He was thankful that there was no one around at this time. And for once, he was grateful that their class for today started at 8:00 am.

* * *

"What did you say, mother?"

"Hmm, what?"

"She's my fiance?" Akashi looked towards the girl whose been sitting beside his mother. He had an annoyed look on his face, but he were trying really hard not to show it because he didn't wanted to show disrespect attitude at his parents.

"Yes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why? don't you like her?" His mother raise an eyebrow. She turned to looked at the girl and stroked the girl's hair , as she smile. "She's really pretty, isn't?"

"Okasan-"

"Listen to your mother, Seijuro." The head of the Akashi's turned to looked at his son with a completely serious face.

"No." To tell the truth, Akashi couldn't helped but to trembled slightly at the tone his father use, and the look the older gave. The older was just too powerful for him to ignore the power he has in him. He admitted, even though he was his son and got his gene, he still couldn't face the older directly. To said that he was looking at the man, he was, but then not for long. He didn't dare to look into that pair of red hot eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"U-Um, aunt.. I-I'll make us some tea, okay?" Aika said as she slowly get up from there and walked towards the kitchen where the other maids are. She just couldn't stayed in the living room any longer. The atmosphere between the two man of Akashi's, were really thick. It was making her uncomfortable. She sighed in relieved. But somehow she was hurt. Why won't Akashi Seijuro likes her? She was pretty and smart, so where else did the other look at? _"I'll make you fall in love with me, Akashi Seijuro."_

He gulped as he collected back his cool composure. No matter, he would go against this marriage plan. He wouldn't go with it. He have someone he has already love and only that person he would be willing to get married with. "I'm not gonna go along with this arrange marriage."

"Seijuro, did you realize what are you saying right now?" His mother eyes widen, hearing her own son said that.

"I do, okasan." He tried to sound stern, and it did came out as exactly as he wanted it to sound. He was grateful of that, but then the sudden headache came to him. He cursed silently as he remembered that he still has a fever. _"Ergh..not now.."_

"W-what?"

"Seijuro, you do not oppose us-"

He groaned softly as he could felt his throat were burning slightly and his head were throbbing really hard. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to rest before he goes to the college. He had to end this conversation as soon as possible. "I'm sorry, but I can't agree with you on this, otousan and okasan."

"What? But Aika is a perfect candidate to be your wife! She's-"

"Sorry."

"Seijurou!-"

"I'm so sorry." Akashi stood up from there and walked away from the living room, heading upstairs. He knew he would probably seemed really rude right now, but he just couldn't care less about that at this momenb. He was so tired and he felt dizzy so suddenly. He has a fever so he just wanted to rest. "I want to get ready to go to class, so can you please go out before I left?"

"Akashi Seijurou!" The old man growled from downstairs, startling all the maids and Aika. "You do not go away when we are having a meeting right now!"

Immediately Akashi's legs stop in his track. His legs were shaking, just slightly at the tone his father use. He knew by just the tone the older used, he were really angry with him. He knew, sooner or later, he had to go against his parents so he just took this conversation right now as the starter for his rebellious act. "I'm asking for you of it, so please." He said that, and proceed heading to his room.

"SEIJURO!"

* **BANG***

The door slammed shut and their words couldn't even be heard anymore.

"That kid, really..."The older woman sighed as there was a worried look on her face.

"Come on, let's go back." The older man announced, as he stood up angrily and walked out of the house with a loud bang on the front door.

Aika, whose had just coming out from the kitchen holding a tray, were paused in her track as she witnessed what had happened between the Akashi's family. She slowly approached them and put the tray on the table. She bit her lower lips as she looked up to both of her soon to be parents in law. "I-I'll talk to him later."

Upon hearing the soft voice, the older woman turned to looked at the girl with a pity face. "I'm so sorry to trouble you about him, Aika-chan."

The girl smiled softly and shook her head. "It's nothing, aunt. And I also had to tell him too, about my parents wanting to see him in person." She said it as she blushed. Just thinking about it, it was making her embarrass.

"Oh, then will you tell your parents that we will meet them in the near time?"

"I will, aunt."

"Thank you so much, Aika-chan." The older woman stand up to give her a hug, while Aika just smile.

* * *

It was bothering him so much. He couldn't get it out of his mind no matter how hard he had already tried. _"Damn it.."_ Furihata cursed as he clenched tight on his bag's strap. He hissed in annoyed.

Even though it has already been three hours since the shocking news he heard at the Akashi's residence, he couldn't still forget about it. The voice of that one word kept on playing inside of his mind and beside of his ears. He was mad at this fact. But he was more angrier when he, who didn't wish and wanted to involved with the red wine haired's life, kept on feeling disturbed with it. He didn't like him, nor even harbor any feelings towards the shorter, but... he was somehow disturbed with the news.

"Urgh..." He groaned, totally frustrated with himself. He didn't know himself right now.

Hearing the man beside of him were groaning loudly, Norio just exchanged look with Luz. He turned toward the brunette and sighed. "What's wrong, Furihata?"

"Huh?"

"You're groaning the whole time. Is there something bothering you?"

"No."

"Furihata..."

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, it's nothing." Luz tch-ed. "It's bullshit, Furihata. We've known you for years. You will groan when you stress, you will hiss when you mad, you will stay silent if you're not interested, you will frown if there's something you didn't agree with and you will smile when you're happy. I know all sort of faces you make, so don't you dare say it's nothing."

"Luz, please mind your tone." Norio said it sternly towards the blonde. He didn't know why but the two seem not going along well now. He wondered why.

"Tch."

Furihata was somehow amused to said the least at the sharp observation the blonde noticed. But as always, he didn't like anyone to get involved with his matter. It's not that he didn't believed on the others to helped him, but it was just so troublesome. It would be better if he was the only one who would dealt with his own problems. But the weird thing is... Akashi getting a fiance, was not his problem. So... why? why did he felt so restless? _"Shit..."_

"Yup, Furihata." Norio supported Luz. "We've known you for years. So please, if there's something bothering you, you can tell us about it. We're always here for you."

"Furihata?"

"Thanks, but it's nothing Norio."

"Seriously?"

"Em, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Em."

"Really?"

"Em."

"If it's that, then... okay." He sighed.

The three kept on walking, until Luz finally took notice of the time today. He cursed silently. "Shit!"

Upon hearing the blonde curse, Norio turned to look at the other with a concern look on his face. "Why? what's wrong, Luz?"

"I'm late for class! The class will start in another 5 more minutes and the class... damn it, it's in the science's tower level 6th!" The blonde groaned. "I'm going first, guys! Later!" He sped up and ran towards where the Science's tower at.

"O-oh, okay. Meet you later, Luz!" Norio yelled, notified the other before he disappeared from their sight.

"Okay!"

He just smiled softly when he get an answer from the blonde. Not remembering that he was not alone, he could heard there was someone trying to stifled his laugh. Instantly his face turned red as he turned to looked at the brunette. "W-what?"

"Interesting, Norio."

"What? w-what do you mean?"

"You know."

Instantly his face turned even more redder at that, as he started to panicked. "I-It's not like that, Furihata!"

"Like what?"

"I and Luz-! We aren't like that! Don't misunderstand it please!"

"Am I?" Furihata raise an eyebrow. "I'm sure, I'm not."

"Furihata!"

"Ah... I have a class. Meet you later, Norio." He waved his hand at the other and wore his half mask as he take a right turn on the hallway. "Looking forward to both of you."

"W-what?! Furihata! We aren't like that!"

. ...

"Furihata!"

* * *

"Aish."

"Why? what's wrong?"

"Tch." Akashi glared at the girl beside of him as he growled. "Can you please don't follow me?"

"Eh?" The girl tilted her head and looked at the man in confused. "Why?"

Hearing that, it almost make Akashi lost his temper. The girl had been following him since an hour ago, and he was so sure that the whole campus already making some speculation about them. Whatever speculation they make, that was definitely wrong. They would never get married with each other. Heck, he would not even agreed on getting engaged with her. His heart only belong to his lover. His body also were for his lover only, to be touched and held. "Are you serious?"

"What? can't I follow you?"

"Of course not-!"

"But I'm you future wife, aren't I?"

"No! You will never be!"

"Why?"

Getting that answer, he could only looked at the girl like he wanted to punch her so bad. But since he was a man, he would never lay his hand on any woman, no matter how angry he is. He just gritted his teeth and clenched tight his hands. "You're not."

"But, aunt-"

"No." He glared, and he could saw the girl flinched a bit. He don't care, in fact he like it more. He was feeling really sluggish and he just wish that no one would disturbed him today. He was just too tired. "They're my parents, but they do not own my body." He hissed as he fasten up his pace. "Just go."

"W-wait, Seijuro-kun!" Even when the other had raise his voice at her, Aika still ran after the red haired and grab a hold of his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Akashi yelled as he shrugged off thew girl's hand harshly. He knew there was probably other students were looking at them, but as he said, it doesn't matter. He was getting annoyed and irritated at the girl. Didn't the girl hear him when he said he ask her to go away?

"I-I'm sorry..." She quickly retracted her hand. She could felt her tears were threatening to fall. She sniffed.

"I'll only say this once more, go." He hissed as he brushed away at the place the girl had touched him.

"But Seijurou-kun-"

"Go."

"But we're suppose to-"

"I said go! Can't you hear me?!" He looked at the girl and he was so sure the girl would cried as soon as he go. He was so mad right now., but he knew, the more angrier he become, the more afraid the girl with her. And he also knew nothing good would happened if he continued with this action. Instead, it was only going to add more trouble for him if the girl cried. He take a deep breath as he let out slowly. He need to calmed down. After a good one minute, he just sighed as he turned around, eyes not wanting to look at the girl anymore. "I won't go with you, so just go.

".b-but-.."

"It's better if you just go back, Aika."

"..."

"And..."

"..."

"..I'm sorry." He apologized as he continue back his pace.

Hearing that the man call her by name and the way the other apologized, she was somehow shocked with that. She thought that the man really hate her and wouldn't care about her at all, but she was wrong. Ah, this what make her fall in love with the guy. She brought up her hand to placed it over her chest and she could feel how fast her heart are beating. _"Ah... I really has fell in love with him."_ She clenched tight her hand as she wipe her tears on the corner of her eyes. She looked at where the red haired's figure and there was seen a determined look on her face.

"Akashi Seijurou, I'm gonna make you mine."

* * *

 ** _FR: Norio_**

 _ **I'm sorry, Furihata, but me and Luz are going to be a bit late today so you don't have to wait for us. You can go back first. So sorry**_

"Tch." Furihata just hissed when he got that message. It's going to be a long day for him then, today. He looked up at the sky as he let himself drown in his thoughts about what has been bothering him the whole day today. He just couldn't seemed to be relaxed when he had learn about the news this morning. The shorter have a fiance? He couldn't believed it. Since when? Then, if the other already have a fiance, what about him? aren't he supposedly is his lover? Aren't they a lover? He cursed yet again as he shook his head slightly. "What the... why do I keep thinking about that?" He groaned. _"What the hell is wrong with me? why do I feel angry?"_ Just then, he received yet another message.

 _ **FR: Luz**_

 ** _I wanna apologize about this morning._**

He squinted his eyes. " _This morning?"_ Ah.. about that. He looked down and just stared at the message, not doing anything. And there was yet another message coming in. 

_**FR: Luz**_

 ** _Are you still there? I know you usually didn't reply, but please for God's sake.!_**

He just smirked. He hummed with himself, fingers grazing over the touchscreen keypad. Like the blonde said, he was not one's to usually reply their text, except if there was an information that had to be exchange, but not if the the message just contain nothing important in it like this. But somehow, he knew he had to reply to this one. He loves his friends that he wouldn't even dare to hurt their feelings. He knew he sounds a bit out of character, despite his cold outer appearance, but that was who he is. Norio and Luz were his friends that he wouldn't wanted to lose. 

**_FR: Luz_**

 _ **Damn it, Furihata I swear! Answer me!"**_

At that third message he received from the blonde, he chuckled. He smirked as he finally decided what to reply to the other. 

_**Yeah, I'm still alive. You did nothing wrong, but I'll still accept your apology. And one more thing, take a good care of Norio.**_

He ended his sentence and pressed the send button. Before he could even do anything else, his phone buzzed. 

_**FR: Luz**_

 ** _Thank goodness. But wait... what do you mean? Norio?_**

"I swear they're an idiot." He shook his head as he would let the message went unanswered. He stood up from the bench he had been resting at the university's back garden, and started to walked back inside the building. He wanted to grab something first for his assignment, before he head back.

As soon as his legs stepped into the stairs of the academic building, he came face to face with the red wine haired. His eyes widen when he looked that the other's body were swaying side to side.

"K-Kouki?" Akashi breathe out and smiled softly. He wanted to go towards the brunette, only for his legs to take a wrong step and stumble forwards.

Seeing the other stumbled forward, Furihata quickly reached his arms and caught the shorter in his arms. "O-oi-"

"Kouki... Kouki..." Akashi snuggled closer towards the brunette as he could felt his eyes were heavy and he wish to take a nap for a bit. "I... I want to take a nap, just for a bit.." He closed his eyes as he succumb to the darkness.

Furihata eyes widen yet again when the other breathe out his name. Not at the fact that the other said his name, because no, that was the usual thing the other call him, but on how hot the breath was. He stared at the guy in his arms closely, and the other's whole body were covered in sweat. Instantly his memories drift back to yesterday night. _"Didn't he have a fever last night?"_ He brought up one of his hand and touched the other's forehead, and damn it was really hot. It was practically were burning up. _"Didn't he take the medicine I bought yesterday?"_ He hissed in annoyed. The other never failed to make his blood boiled up.

"What? Isn't that Akashi Seijuro?"

 _"It is! what is he doing?!"_

 _"That's really him?"_

 _"Is he gay or what?"_

 _"I heard yesterday about him thanking someone for spending the night with him.."_

 _"What? really?!"_

Hearing all the whispering going on with the students passing by there, it was making Furihata anger to rise. He hated hearing that for some reason. Slightly feeling grateful that he is a new student here and they didn't know him, he quickly walked away from there as he carried the other with him, bridal style. He didn't have a choice since the other already passed out. Knowing it would be really bad for the other's reputation if others saw his face, he had made sure that the other face were facing him, instead of the other way. If the people would be questioning about the same hair color, there was many guy with this kind of hair here.

"Tch, such a troublesome." He hissed yet again as he walked towards the place he had been resting just now. That place were the closest one from here and the students are not that many there. There was just about three to four people there. He goes towards the bench he had been sitting before, the farthest one under the Sakura tree. He slowly put the other down, and he couldn't helped but stared at the shorter. Akashi's breath sounds so heavy and there was literally puff of hot air coming out from it. There were also many bead of sweats trickling down from his face, to his neck. Seeing this, he could just sighed as he decided to helped the other, instead of just leaving him there. His hand reached for the other's tie and loosen it up, as he proceed to opened up first two button, allowing some air to entered it. Looking all the necessary things had been done, he decided to leave the other. He put downed the tied beside the other as he preparing himself to walked away from there, only to see that the other were slowly opening his eyes.

"Kouki?" Akashi squinted his eyes, trying to look at the man's face in front of him. It was kinda hard since there were under the shade of the sakura's trees.

Instead of answering the other, the brunette just stay silent as he pulled up his mask higher. He turned around and as just as he were about to walk, there was a hand gripping on his coat.

"S-stay here..."

"..."

"..please.."

"..."

"K-Kouki-"

"No."

Akashi eyes widen at that. His grip onto the other's tightened. "W-why?"

For some reason, Furihata heart were burning in was mad at the other in many things. First, about the fiance news. Second, if the other already knew he had a fever, don't go walked around the campus and just rest at home. Thirdly were because what if someone- some pervert to take advantage of him like last time? The other were too weak in this state, and yet he still wanted to move here and there? What a bullshit guts did the other have. He just hissed as he shrugged off the shorter's hold, trying to get the other to let it go. "Let go."

"Why?"

"..."

"Kouki.. please, I beg you.."

"..."

"Can't you stay with me?"

That's it, he couldn't stand it anymore. Why did the other are so persistent? He really was getting annoyed with it. He turned around and just as he wanted to yelled at the other, he could saw the tears were glistering in Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. His eyes widen in shocked. _"H-He's crying?"_ They just looked at each other, not saying anything, until the tears manage to rolled down the other's cheeks. He clicked his tongue and his in frustration. Knowing fully well that he couldn't refused the other, he just clenched his hands as he took a sit beside the shorter. "Satisfy?"

This is really weird. This was so not him. He didn't know why he was weak to this guy. Ever since they met few days ago, he had already found another yet unbelievable weakness of him in this guy. He just couldn't believed it. He had been denying about it, but it seem it is true. Whenever he saw Akashi Seijuro crying face, he would immediately gave in and all the ice walls he had set up, melted away almost in an instant. He really didn't know what's wrong with him, he just didn't understand it at all.

After Furihata had settled himself down beside Akashi, there could be seen a small smile on the red haired face. He was just so happy. He really wanted to be with the brunette. He knew the other probably didn't remembered about it, obviously, but he was a clingy type when he has a fever. That's why if the old's Furihata are still here, he would pampered him with everything he got. But... he knew, the Furihata in front of him right now, is not the Furihata he had met years ago, not his lover, so it was obvious that the other wouldn't know about it. Ah, he wondered why did his lover changed so much? what happened those past 3 years and a half? And.. where did the brunette get those orange orb? where did the brown orb gone? HE really wanted to know what happened. "Kouk-" Just as he was about to asked the brunette, his head were swirling around and he could felt his eyes as thought as it would popped out.

Noticing the yet again, dizzy Akashi, Furihata just sighed. He had calmed himself down and he knew nothing good and different would happen if he stayed mad, because he knew what would be the final. It would lead to the same final answer, no matter what did he decided to do. He used his left hand and pulled the other's head to rest on top of his shoulder. "Just sleep."

To said that Akashi were shocked, it was more beyond than that. He could felt his tears were threatening to fall down, but he just held it in by biting his inner cheeks and snuggled closer on his lover's crook of neck. _"Ah... Kouki is so warm.."_ He rubbed his face softly on the other's chest. He didn't care if his act right now was not like the usual Akashi Seijuro. For today, he didn't want to be that side of him, instead he wanted to be the Akashi Seijuro that was Furihata Kouki's lover.

Feeling the shorter snuggled closer to him, Furihata stiffened. Damn, the other were really hot. He should do something about this later. But putting that aside, he had never been this close with the other before. Okay, maybe not, except for last night, this was the second time they shared this kind of closeness. Ah.. he swear he was becoming crazy. Just how in the world did the guy beside of him right now manage to make him go against his himself? And he wouldn't admitted it but he could feel how faster his heart beating is than before. While he were battling and reasoning with himself in his mind, his eyes widen at the question the other had asked him. He thought the other had already fall asleep?

"Why did you change so much, Kouki?" Akashi looked up at his lover's face with a sad look on his face. He brought up his right hand shakily and touch the other's cheek. "What happen to you?" His eyes continued to stare down deep into the heterochromatic eyes in front of him too.

"Hm?"

"..."

"Won't you tell me?"

"..."

"Is it too-"

"Then tell me about your past too."

His eyes widen at that. He didn't expected that question to blurted out from the brunette's mouth.

* * *

A/N: so, here's the new chapter! ^^ So, how is it? I'm sorry because this chapter is kind of like a filler... isn't? But don't worry, the real problem will start later on. Please leave a reviews! And sorry for the late update, since I'm kinda busy lately and in a week, I'll have an exam! ~~ gahhhh... oh oh.. guys.. I have something to ask you. I've been thinking about doing a Furiaka fic, like kind of drabbles. I'll accept any request about any prompts you want, and the fic will be based on their married life's. So... should I make it? Please leave a review and comment about this. 'Till then, meet you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what?"

"Your past. I want to know it."

"In exchange of mine, you have to tell yours too." Furihata looked at Akashi straight in the eyes, heterochromatic eyes meeting heterochromatic eyes. "If you want to know something about me, tell your past to me first."

Akashi looked down and just stayed quiet, thinking about it. Should he tell the other? But he was afraid if he told the other 'him' now, he wouldn't accept him and would even distant himself from him even more. though if he tell, it would not be the first time he told about it to the other. He had already told about this to the brunette a year after they had been dating. So, why do he felt like it would be different if he told the brunette in front of him now, when they were actually a same person? Besides, wouldn't it be better if the other know? and maybe from that, the other would regain his memories bit by bit, and the brunette would probably be able to remember about him too. Yeah, that's it. He should tell the other. Realizing what he had been thinking, he shrugged it off from his head as he made up his mind. _'What even I'm thinking? It's Kouki, so it should be okay..'_ He looked up back at the other. "Fine."

Furihata eyes slightly widen at that answer. He didn't expected the other to agreed to tell him about his past this sooner. He thought that the other would get mad and walked away from him, but he didn't. Instead, the other are willing to tell him about his past now. And, he also were weird out by his own action, as to why did he said that. He didn't wanted to be involved in anything with Akashi Seijuro anymore, so why did he asked that? Why was he so interested with the other's past?

"You probably didn't remembered, but I had told you about my past before this when we were dating. But then again, seeing you couldn't even remember me, of course you wouldn't even remember about this either." Akashi let out a sad smile. It was always like this. All these years, before he met with Furihata back, whenever he think about the brunette, he would always get sad. But he was glad that now he get to see the other again.

"..." Furihata just stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. What could he say at this time? He didn't even remember anything that involved with the other. And it was not that he could defend himself either, because it was true.

"I..."

He heard the other begin. He couldn't helped but to looked towards the other's direction, but the other didn't look at him anymore, instead he looked down on his lap. And he did noticed that the red wine haired's left hand, were clutching onto his sweater. He wanted to shrugged it off, but he could tell, maybe that was what could encouraged him to tell about his past. It didn't bothered him so much, so he just let it be. As long as he get what he wanted, it was okay.

"..when I was 13 years old, I was kidnapped and were being abused. You probably wouldn't believe it, but it was true. I were hit a lot with practically everything there is, to hit someone or rather just something hard that could be use for a beating. I couldn't see, as they put a blindfold over my eyes, but I could recognized some of the things they use. Cane, an umbrella, a hanger, belt, some kind of similar to wooden bat and other things they like. It when for about three days, I had counted the days, I did, b-before..."

The other's voice cracked, as the hold's on his sweater tightened. He knew the other were holding himself from crying as he told him all about his past. The constant heavy breathing and paused here and there also proved it. He were shocked when he heard what did the other were saying. He could felt his heart were burning in anger. It was just so painful to listen to it, and it must be even more painful for the other to tell him. But still, he wanted to know until the end. He was not going to stop the other.

"...before they change their style of b-beating me."

"..."

"That d-day, they did the same usual thing, blindfold me, but it was different. They had tied me up, and there was no any beating, but there.. something. T-they took my clothes off..a-all of it, and they started touching me all o-over the place."

A sniff.

At that, he knew the other already couldn't hold back his tears. His eyes glance downwards to the other's lap, and he was right. There were tears drop onto his balled up hands on his lap. It kept on dropping, never seem wanting to stop. He also did noticed how hard the other's body trembled. He thought this was the end to the other's story, but he was so wrong.

"..they start from up..a-and then i-it was down.."

"..."

"..they didn't even let me scream. I felt like I-I couldn't even breathe at that time. T-they keep p-playing with me, and it kept on and on. Hour by hour pass, and day by day.." By now, Akashi practically were sobbing. He couldn't helped it. Just thinking back about it, make him feel so disgusted with himself. He detest it. If only he were strong and were able to fight with them at that time! If only.. but he know, the age gap make their strength gap are too much of a differences.

"I-it went on for so long that I couldn't even keep on w-with the time t-track!" He raise his voice at practically no one, but himself. "It hurts s-so much K-Kouki.. it hurts s-so much.." He began to hip-cupped. He turned to look at the brunette, but only to make his eyes widen when the brunette pulled him into his embrace. He wanted to opened his mouth to say something, but instead he only cried even harder.

Furihata didn't know why, but he know that it was enough for the other to say about his past and he just hate to see the other cry, so he pulled him into his embrace. Usually he would never did this, not to anyone, not even Luz nor Norio, but with Akashi Seijuro... it just so weird. All the things he would never done, he will do it. He, himself are starting to get scared of his own self. He knew in his heart, even though he denied it with his lips, he knew that everything that had to do and related with Akashi Seijuro will take an instant affect on him. It was as thought as he was not himself when he is near with the other. He really wondered what was wrong with him? Does that mean his body were slowly starting to remembering the other? Is that okay? Is that even a good thing or a bad thing? He surely didn't know, but at this time, this moment, he only wanted Akashi to stop crying and letting out his salty tears. The other's past is just too dark, sad and painful for even one's to even to brought it back after eight years. But even so.. in order for him to know, the other had to remembered it back and told him every part of it _. "So that's why he was so scared of the dark. He was being blindfold all the time when he was with those bastards."_ He gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn those bastards. I would kill them if I found them." Unconsciously he tightened his arms around the red haired, as his inner protective side of him.

Akashi could only respond by wrapping his arms around the brunette too, as he buried his face on the crook of the other's neck. Ah, he hate himself when he was being this weak. He didn't wanted to look like this, especially not in front of the new Furihata Kouki, but that was not something he could controlled. He just didn't like at all the things about his past, not even one bit. He always felt so suffocated just thinking about it. But now he had told this at Furihata, he felt kind of relieved. At this moment he didn't wanted to think of anything, but only to seek the comfort of his lover. "Kouki..." He nuzzled even deeper. "..Kouki.."

They stayed like that for at least half an hour. They didn't mind, because firstly, they didn't even have any class at this time and they were done for today. Secondly, Akashi were seeking for comfort, and Furihata just couldn't calmed his anger down. He was really angry when he learned the truth behind the mystery on why did the red wine haired were so scared of the dark. It was understandable. He was sure the other were still get traumatized by it too, considering he could still remembered the incident yesterday night very vividly. How scared the other's face look like. He wanted to at least, help the other by comforting him down because that was the only thing he could offer.

But shit, the worst thing that could happened right now was, his left eyes were throbbing really hard at this moment. He cursed slightly at himself for this. _"Damn..."_ He hissed as he brought up his hand and covered his left eye. He couldn't let the other know that the 'other' side of him that was in living within the orange light orb exist. He clenched tight his teeth as he hope the other would calm down quickly. He had to leave here and go away from the shorter as soon as possible. He couldn't risked being with the other when he was not himself. He was afraid that the other him would take advantage of the shorter man. It was just already enough. And exactly 5 minutes later, the other had stopped crying and he couldn't no longer felt the trembling body. He were really grateful that his prayer has been called. Now is the right chance for him to go away.

After Akashi had stopped crying, only then Furihata pulled away from the shorter. He stood up from there, and decided, that it was enough for today. His left eye were burning, as his head starting to slowly swirling in dizziness. He was so sure, he couldn't fight back with the 'other' him. Somehow it just different. He could felt the differences when the other him tried to get out now and before. Before, the other was weak, but now it felt really different. He could felt like he wanted to throw up at the overpowering feelings whelm inside of his chest.

 _"Shit... I can't let him know."_

"What's wrong?" Akashi looked up at the brunette with his eyes slightly widen. He noticed that the brunette were covering his left eye, and he wondered why. He waited for the other to said something, but there was none. He could see that the other were pulling up back his sweater and rearranged it back on his body, but the other didn't make an eye contact with him.

 _"Damn, please don't get out now.."_

"Kouki?"

Without even replying to Akashi's call, Furihata immediately walked away hurriedly. It was hurt. His left eye were burning right now, eager to get out to this world. Fuck, he really need to get away from the red haired as far as he can. He might also have to leave this campus. He could still heard the soft faint voice of the red haired calling for him, but he have no choice but to ignored it.

"Let me out, you damn it.!"

"Shut the hell up."

"I want to get out!"

"I won't let you!"

"I want to meet him! I want to meet with him!"

His eyes widen at the word 'him'. Does that 'him' referred to Akashi? But why? He knew that he other were interested with the other, but the way he demanded to meet with him right now is weird him out. For what does the 'other' side of him wanted to meet with Akashi?

"No."

"Don't fucking kidding with me! I said-"

"No, you bastard! I told you I won't let you near him!"

"You don't know anything!"

"Shut up!"

"Arghhh! let me get out!"

Knowing right now it would be just a waste of his time to even to argue with the other him, he just ignored the other and faster his pace up. He jog a bit when he saw his motorbike in his sight. He reached for his key inside his pocket and quickly unchained the front tyre before he switch the key to his bike's key and started the engine. He unlocked the seat and opened it up, bringing out his helmet, before he locked it back and quickly climbed on the bike. Just as he was about to wore the helmet, he realized something. Something that was really important. He couldn't possibly rode the bike with only one eye eyeing on the road. It would be really dangerous. Shit, what should he do right now?

 ***THROB***

Damn it.

 ***THROB***

God..

 ***THROB***

It's closer.

 **E**

"Damn it, I didn't even have a choice, didn't I?" He hissed as he just wore his helmet and close his left eye as tight as he could. At this point, there was nothing on his mind except to go far away from the campus. What will happen to him, he just let it for the God to decided it. He rammed and drove out of the campus's ground and drive to wherever that are not near with his college, as well as Akashi's house.

* * *

Akashi were panting hard as his head turn from left to right, trying to look for the brunette. He tried to catch up with the other, only to be left really far behind. He didn't believed that the other had just took off like that after he just told him about his past. He was angry, really angry. The brunette had promised that he would tell him about his past to him after he had told his's, but it seemed like the other were just tricking him onto it.

"That guy..." Just then, something crossed his mind. His eyes widen at the thought. Did the other ran away from him because he felt disgusted being with him? after all he had told him? Was he filthy in the other's eyes? Is that why he ran away from him? The other... Furihata hate him? He knew it. He shouldn't just agreed on to tell the other about his past. He just shouldn't.

"Kouki..." He could felt his heart break at that. He could felt his tears were threatening to fall down again. He bit his lower lips, as he held the tears back. He were tired of crying and he didn't wanted to appeared weak. He was not this weak before, so why did today he felt really vulnerable? Just only the slightest bit, he would get emotional and become so sensitive. Especially just now.

"Ugh.." He held his head as he could feel the dizziness came back. But then again, the other's action were not like someone who would just pretended that he's in pain. It was like he was truly in pain. Were the other sick or what? And somehow, his heart felt heavy and uneasy. It was really making him uncomfortable. "Why do I feel like this?" He brought up his right hand, only to rub his chest up and down slowly. He could felt how fast his heart are beating. Are there something going to happened? He felt really worried about the brunette. The feeling that he have right now were just so wrong. The more he think of his lover, the more faster his heartbeat are. "Kouki..."He clenched his other hand to a tight fist. "Please..." He bit his lower lips. _"..please Kamisama, please just not Kouki-"_

"Akashi-san!"

His were a bit startled at the voice that were calling out to him. He turned around to where did the voice came from, and he was greet by a girl that have the same height as him. He squinted his eyes in annoyed as he watched the girl approached him.

"I'm glad you're still here! I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Wait for a second." The girl grabbed something out from her bag. It was her notebook and show it to the man. Instantly there was a smirk forming on her face.

Akashi eyes widen the moment the girl opened the book and show him what was inside. It were a picture of him, no, there was so many pictures of him in that book, along with a red cross on his face. He looked up at the girl in shocked, and he noticed how different the girl are, from few seconds ago.

"I'll make you suffer, Akashi Seijuro."

He could felt a cold shiver ran down his spine when he heard that. He didn't know who is she, but he does know one thing. He hate her. Even though he felt threatened, he wouldn't show it to anyone. The only person he would let his guard down was his lover. He looked at the girl straight in the eyes as he smirked smugly. "Oh how I'm looking forward toward it." He could saw the girl's face changed, and it was red in embarrassment. Ah, he got her.

"Hah, you should be!" She close the book harshly in anger as she glared at him. "I'll make you regret, so don't cry later.!" She huffed. With that she walked away from there and go to wherever she heading to right now.

As soon as the girl's footsteps could never longer be heard, only then he could lower a it his emperor side. He sighed. He didn't know who is she, and in the middle of nowhere, she threatened him. It was kind of random, but he couldn't take it serious. He has a bigger problem right now, and doesn't have any time to take this petite empty threat seriously.

But boy, he surely didn't know what awaits him in the future.

* * *

 ***PIN!***

There was a loud and long honking everywhere, whenever he passed others vehicles. Usually he would get irritated at them, but for today, he knew he was wrong by the law. He had no choice. He have to bring him- his other him- far away from here, if not, he couldn't guaranteed what 'he' would do towards Akashi. It was just scary to just imagined what would happened if they both meet. Just thinking about it, it was making him angry and unconsciously his hands rammed the handles even more, adding the speed from 180 km/h to 210 km/h. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to hurt the shorter even more than he already does. The other must be devastated when he said before that he didn't recognized him, when before this, they were a couple of 5 years including this year. That only must already hard for him, and he didn't wanted to make it even harder.

Furihata kept on thinking about it, with Akashi's past, how far he already was, was it safe if he stop here and what's wrong with him these past few days, until he didn't noticed the biggest mistake he had done. He didn't even noticed the red light in front of him. Instead of stopping, he just kept going. And when he heard the loud and heavy honk, only then he realized what situation was he in. His eye widen as he look at the blinding light shone right into his right eye. He knew it was already to late for him to pressed the brake now, so, the only thing he could do now was move out of the way from getting hit by the bus.

There's heard a loud screech, following with a spark along the road, before there heard a loud bang, startling all the people in the stores nearby. All the people there immediately get out from the stores and stopped their cars and some of the drivers get out to look at the whole scene. The van somehow, only had a minor accident, as it hit on the end of the road divider. But not for Furihata. His motorbike were seriously damaged when he hit the street lamp. The side mirror were both broken and the mirror shattered on the road, the front tyre rim were dented, and there was smoke coming out from it, as there seen a figure lying on the road 7 meters from where the motorbike was. All the people who were at the scene, gasped loudly.

"Is he okay?!"

"God, what's wrong here?"

"Isn't this the bike that go pass the limit?!"

"Oh no!"

"Someone, we should at least take off his helmet!" One of the buff man that were there, yelling for some help.

"Ah, yes!"

Before they could even go towards the brunette, all of the sudden, the figure sat up by his own. The people all gasped in shocked. How could one's even move when he got into an accident?

"Shit... it's hurt." Furihata hissed as he took of his helmet and throw it away. "Huh?" He was stunned for a moment. "What the..?" He looked down to his hands, and move his fingers. His eyes widen at the realization. He's here. He managed to get out from the other him. "I.. can move. All of it..." He move every parts of the body, but with a wince following along his inspection. He smirked. "I can meet with him. I can..." He tried to stand up from there, and he could managed it by his own self. He grabbed his mask, and he pulled it away, throwing it aside on the ground. He looked up surrounding him, trying to find a clue of signboard. H need to know, where did the stupid him had brought him. He kept on looking around, until he noticed the small shop's signboard;

 _ **Toyosu Pharmacy**_

He could just smirked at this. "Toyosu huh? It's not that far anyway." He squinted his eyes, as he were thinking. "But it will be a bit difficult I guess, since I was bad at direction." He hummed, but nevertheless, he felt incredibly elated. "But it's okay, as long as I can meet him.."

"Hey, young man! are you okay?"

He turned his gaze at the man beside of him and stared at him in disgusted. "Don't come close to me, loser." He hissed, before he walked away from there, limping.

"I told you Kouki, to let me out." He balled up his hands on his side. "Now look, what happen when you disobeyed me.."

He laughed really hard at that.

 _"Just look what will I do to him..."_

He smirked yet again.

* * *

(Hours later)

"Luz, could you contact him?"

Luz looked up at Norio, and only could shook his head. They had been trying to call the brunette for the past one hour and half, but still, the other's didn't answer neither their calls. They were getting worried.

"I wonder where did he go.." Norio said as he bit his inner cheeks softly as he tapped his finger on his phone.

Luz could only just sighed, as he pray for the other to answer their call, or to at least reply to their text. Usually they both would just let the brunette be, as he was always alone, trying to sort out his life, but just not today. They had an important thing that he wanted to tell the brunette. It was really important, that it was probably he couldn't kept it longer either. It has something that have to do with his existing self. He looked at the sky, and it was slowly changing its color to orange.

"Furihata, please pick up our call.." Norio gripped on his phone tightly as they both keep on walking around the campus, to look for the brunette.

Noticing how worried the blue-black haired man was, Luz just patted his head as he kept his pace on looking for the other. "Don't worry, Norio. We will look for him."

Feeling the soft gentle touch on his head, Norio couldn't helped but to blushed. He knew it was really out of nowhere for him to suddenly blush at this time, but he just couldn't helped it. He did have a strange affect when he was with the blonde. "O-okay."

They both kept on walking and goes to where did the place the brunette always hang out, but they couldn't even find him at all. They both sighed in frustrated. Why in the world today that it was so hard to reach the other? and when they have something to tell him too..

"Norio, I'll look at the parking lot."

"Eh?"

"I want to check whether he actually still in the campus or he already go back. You keep on searching, and I will too."

"Okay."

"Call me if there's something." Luz turned around and started to jog along the hallway, and down stairs to the parking lot. As soon as he reached there, his eyes widen slightly in shocked. The brunette's motorbike are not here. But, if the other had gone home, he would always told them first. But now... it was definitely something were wrong. "Where did he go?" He hissed in frustrated.

Just then, he get a phone call. He fished out his phone and take a look at the caller's ID.

 **Norio**

He pressed the green button and brought his phone to his right ear. Not allowing even a word slipped out from his mouth, the other had cut him off first.

"Luz, you need to come here now!"

He raised his eyebrows at the tone the shorter use. What was wrong with the other? His voice were trembling as his words came out vibrated. "I-I'm coming!"

With 6 minutes and 3 seconds, Luz reached to where did the other was, but he couldn't saw anything to make a valid reason for him to be here this instant. He looked at Norio in questioned. "What?" He turn to look left and right, but there was just nothing. "I don't see Furihata at all?"

"Norio?" He looked at the other, but the other just stayed silent like a statue. He didn't even respond to him. Okay, now he was starting to get irritated. Were the other just playing with him? He gritted his teeth, trying to controlled himself to not lashed out towards the other. "Nori-"

"I feel it, L-Luz.."

"Huh?"

"..I feel it."

"You feel what?"

Norio gulped in terrified. His eyes widen as his orbs shaking when he looked at the blonde straight into his eyes. He was so scared right now, that he got goosebumps all over his body. His right hand reached out and hold onto the blonde's sleeve tightly. "Furihata..."

"What?" Luz furrowed his eyebrows, totally in confusion. What was it that the other were trying to tell him? He reached out his hand to grabbed onto the other's wrist that were holding onto his sleeve and he could see how scared the other was. "Norio, can you please calm down?" He rubbed the other's hand using his thumb softly. "What is it? what's with Furihata?"

Feeling the little but calming gesture's on his hand, Norio could felt he was slowly calming down. "I could feel _him_ , Luz. I felt _him_ , instead of Furihata.."

Hearing that, it was almost making Luz eyes popped out from its socket as his heart beat faster. Did he heard it right? "A-are you sure, Norio?" He looked at the other in hope, but to only get a nod. He cursed silently. Norio was a bit special, since he could felt something or some emotions and aura that was overflowing from someone, and he was practically sensitive to Furihata. He could distinguished it easily when it comes to the brunette, because he know, they know what was different in Furihata.

"He's alone, Luz. Furihata is not with _him_."

And shit, that was even worst. Just when he were about to said something, he remembered something important regarding the blue-black haired specialty. The other could only felt it, if he was near witht he subject. So, does that mean the brunette is still here? But his motorbike was not here anymore. And it struck him. If the brunette is here, what was he looking for? What does he want? Who was it that he were looking for? If the other were looking for them, it would not be this long. "Just who-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a girl screaming, running towards their direction. They both looked at each other, before Norio hold onto the girl's arm. "What? why are you running away?"

"T-there..." She pointed towards the end of the west hallway. "..b-blood..."

"Huh?"

"There's someone b-bleeding.." The girl stuttered as her hands trembled in fear.

Hearing that, they both instantly change look with each other again. Just before they could even questioned the girl even more, there was heard a loud bang coming from the west hallway. They knew with their instinct that that person was definitely Furihata, without doubt.

"Luz, I think we should-"

Norio couldn't even finished his words, when Luz suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the west hallway. He knew it was not the right time to blushed, but he just couldn't helped it.

"Come on, Norio!"

* * *

"Where is he?" Furihata looked left and right, as his eyes scanned all over the place for the red wine haired. It has been about 10 minutes he had been looking for the other, and it was slowly annoyed him. He wanted to meet the other again, as soon as possible. He didn't wanted to lose this chance. It was already hard for him to get out, and he was not going to just waste it like that. He was thankful that the 'other' him had been in an accident an hour and 10 minutes ago, because it make him wake up while the 'other' him unconscious. It would maybe bad for the 'other', but he knew not for him. It was a golden time for him that rarely came out.

"Ahh!"

"He's a zombie!"

He just hissed as he glared at all the girls that were looking at him with fear on their face. "Stupid." He hissed yet again as he just continued his searching for the other. While he were walking, there was a girl with a black hair, approached him. For some reason, the girl have a worried look on her face, as well as it were changing color to tint red.

"A-are y-you okay?"

"Hah?"

"Y-your left arm were bleeding.." She gulped nervously. "..a-and your legs too.." She timidly pointed at the brunette legs, that were scrapped on the road when the other 'him' had tried to avoid the van.

"Ah..." He looked down,and only then he realized that he were injured. No wonder he couldn't walk too fast, because his right leg had sprain a bit. He didn't care before, since all the thing that was in his mind was Akashi Seijuro. He just smirked. He actually like this. Although he was feeling the pain too, he knew, it was not him who would always control this body. "It's okay, not big deal."

The girl were a bit startled to hear that from the other. How in the world that the man could said it was not a big deal, when she, only by looking, just grimaced at the injuries the brunette have. "But-"

"Go away, loser."

With that, Furihata walked passed the girl as he continue searching for Akashi. The girl eyes widen at that word the brunette use, and for the first time, she could see the other's face fully. Usually the man would always wore his mask till his nose bridge, and hide his face, but not today. Yes, she had been watching the guy since he enrolled in this university. Her eyes were always on him.

"H-he's handsome.." The girl secretly smiled. "..I want to get closer with him.."

* * *

"Tch, just where the hell is him?!" Furihata started to growled. He really wanted to meet with the other. He missed him. He really does. And his patience are growing thin. He kept on walking-limping- as his blood tricking down along the hallway. As he said, he didn't care about the injuries since he was not the one who would dealt with it later. But damn, he was feeling it now, and it was hurt like hell. "Ughh..." Just before he could take another steps forward, there was someone calling for him from behind. His legs instantly stopped when he heard that voice. His eyes widen in shocked as his heartbeat beating faster that usual.

"K-Kouki?"

 _"That voice..."_ He turned around and his heart swell when he noticed the look on the other's face.

"Y-you..." Akashi voice trembled when he called for the brunette. He wanted to cried at the sight in front of him. He was shocked, as well as he was sad. The other's appearance are totally different from when they meet 3 hours ago. His head were bleeding slightly, alsoHe totally didn't expected this. Were this why did he have that strange feeling in his heart before? It was about his lover?

 _"Sei.."_

And hearing that name the taller used, really broke his heart. "Why you..." His eyes widen at the realization that his lover face looked really different. He didn't wore his mask, on which really shocked him because he always wore it and if it was possible, the other only wanted his eyes for all the world to see. "..y-your face.." He approached the brunette with a slow, small, steps. He was afraid of the brunette right now. He just didn't know who is the man standing in front of him right now. "What's wrong?"

"..."

"W-what happen to you?" His eyes scanned from top to below, looking at all the injuries the brunette had. He wanted to cried. It was bad, really bad. He looked up, and stare straight into his eyes. "Where's your mask?"

Hearing that, it make Furihata's heart burning in anger. Why did the other were looking for 'other' him? That idiot didn't even like him, but still the other were looking for 'other' him, instead of him? He gritted his teeth as he grabbed both of Akashi's wrist and pinned him on the wall. Their face are so close, that they could even felt each other breath. He did noticed how the shorter's face changed and the wince that he let out, but he didn't care at that at the moment. He was just so angry, on why did his lover were looking for the 'other' him, instead of him?

"K-Kouki!-"

"Why are you looking for him?"

"H-him?" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you didn't know." The brunette growled as his eyes bore into his heterochromatic eyes.

To tell the truth, he was trembling a bit with the brunette's attitude right now. He just had never seen this side of his lover. And he was a bit mad too, since the other just left him like there, and now he was the one to get mad with him. "I really-"

"Liar!"

He flinched a bit at the tone Furihata used. "What's wrong with you, Kouki?!" He raised his voice while struggling trying to get out of the taller's hold. "And let go of me! It's hurt-" Before he could even finish his sentence, his eyes widen yet again when the brunette suddenly lean forward and start attacking his neck with his lips. His face grew hot and red, blushing, but for some reason, he didn't like this at all. His lover were too aggressive. He brought his hands and tried to pushed the other's away, but it was futile. The other were just too hard for him. "K-Kouki, ah.." He moaned lowly. It was not like he would just moan like that, but he was sensitive at there, so he couldn't helped it. Moreover, it was his lover who did it.

"Shut up."

He could felt cold shiver run down his spine at that one command. The brunette move, from his neck to the other side, and creeping up along his jaw. He tried to fight back, but the result was just the same. "Kouki, please! what are you doing?!"

The other kept on going, even biting his skin a bit.

"Kouki!"

"Shut up, whore!" Furihata pulled away a bit, and bring up his right hand and punched the wall beside Akashi's head. He was enraged.

All Akashi's movement abruptly stopped, too shocked, when he heard that and at the other's punch. He was really hurt. And he was angry too. He knew that, what with his past, but does the other have to brought it up like that? He could felt his tears were threatening to fall down. He clenched tight his teeth while his hands balled up into a tight fist, making his hands turned white. "You! how could you-"

"Luz!"

"Furihata, stop it!" Luz immediately lunged forward and grabbed the brunette from the back. He was really surprised at the brunette strength. It was totally strong than before.

"The hell?!" Furihata hissed as he glared at the blonde. "Let me go!" He tried to struggled.

Norio were practically crying silently when he saw the sight in front of. It had becoming worse. The 'other' side of brunette were becoming strong now. He didn't know what drive him like this, but it must be probably something that were really important to him or something he wanted to achieved.

"Norio, take my tie!"

He snapped from his thoughts, and immediately move to unzipped the blonde bag and took his black tie. He put the tie over Furihata's eyes and tied it, blinding his sight. They had to do this, since the light orange orb were the one that cause this. The real Furihata would never did this. "Done! Now, let's bring him somewhere where's there's no one, Luz!" He looked at the blonde, and the other just nodded.

Akashi was dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. He didn't even understand about this at all. Who was this two? and why did the two cover his lover's eyes? What is the meaning of this? Unconsciously, he grabbed onto the brunette's front shirt, not willing for the both man that had treated him roughly to take his lover away, as he looked seriously at the other two. "What are you both doing?"

* * *

A/N: Finally! A new chapter! And the longest I've ever write! *squel* it so much fun doing this story, xD! So, how's this chapter? Please, please leave a review! Till then, see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

"Luz, this room is empty." Norio said as he slide opened the door, allowing Luz, Furihata and Akashi to go inside the empty lab before he closed back the door and locked it.

"Norio, can you search for any things that could tied him up?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he started to searched all around the room to find any rope or whatever thing that could tied the beast in front of him right now.

"Hurry up Norio! I can't hold it much longer.!"

"J-just wait for a minute, Luz!" He continued on to look for some thing, until he finally found a rubber wire inside the cupboard. He let out a relieved sighed. "I found it!" He walked back towards both of them and started helping the blonde to tied the brunette on the stool but of course, shedding the brunette's sweater first. They couldn't just tied him up with it, because the sweater were a bit thick and it would make the other feel no pain. It was not like they wanted their friend to feel pain, but they have to reminded themselves that the one in front of them are not their real friend.

While Luz and Norio were working on to tied up Furihata, Akashi could only looked at it without saying a word. He was shocked and totally didn't get it for what purpose did they have to tied up his lover. He really didn't like the idea of both of them were putting a restrict on his lover, but then again, they said there was a reason on why did they have to do it. Three minutes later, they already done with tying up the brunette. "So why did you guys have to tied him?"

Realizing that there was someone else among them, Luz turned to looked at the red haired, who he knew really well is Akashi Seijuro. Who wouldn't know about him? He is the most popular student in the campus right now. But somehow it just didn't make any sense for him on why did the other have anything to do with Furihata. "Sorry, but who are you actually?"

"I asked you first." He glared at both of them. "Answer me."

"Hah, fiesty eh?"

"Luz, stop it. We're not here to pick up a fight." Norio glared at the blonde, silently asking the other to just dropped the subject at once and just answer the red haired first. But just before he could even opened his mouth to answer those question, the brunette behind them cut him off.

"Let me go!" Furihata growled as he tried to freed himself away. "Damn it! Let me go!" He struggled, kicking whatever that he thought were in front of him. "I want to see him!"

Seeing how pitiful the other were, Akashi really couldn't stand it anymore. He was already sad enough to see the other were bleeding and now he were tied up to a stool. Just as he was about to walked towards the other, Norio grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to the back of the room. "What are you doing?" He hissed and shrugged the black-blue haired's hand harshly.

"You say you want to know why we did this, right?"

"..."

"He... Furihata..."

He could noticed how hard the other were trying to talk about it, and the sadness in his eyes. Ah, why did he have a strange feeling in his heart? Somehow he knew that if he know what actually was the reason, he would get hurt by it. But if he were to stopped the other from talking, it would be his loss. He need to know what in the world were happening right now and he also can know about the other's past.

"...I don't know where to start, but the only thing I can say right now is, the Furihata you see right now is not the real him."

And he was right about his intuition. His eyes widen in shocked at that statement. He didn't get it. What is going on right now? "W-what do you mean?"

"As you can see, he have two different eye, same as you. But unlike just the normal different kind of eye, he.. his left eye, the one with the light orange orb, live a different side of him. The more aggressive side, the most fear personality of his that we're afraid of."

"What?"

"This thing has never happen before-.. well, not that it never happened, it does, but it was already long time ago. This is the first time after 3 years."

His heart almost stopped beating at those words. _"3 years?"_ Isn't it tally with the time the brunette suddenly disappeared and were out of reached? He was so sure that he had always counted the days from the beginning until they met again and it was exactly 3 years and a half. So.. where did those 6 months go? Does that mean they had been with the brunette for those first 6 months and never did reported his disappearance to the authorities? It was not a month, but 6 months! Should he even include that 3 years?! He could feel his heart were burning in anger. How could he didn't even heard a news about his lover when he had already searched and posted everywhere about his missing. His hands balled up to a tight fist and before he could even said anything, lashing his anger, Furihata's voice were booming the whole lab.

"Bastards, let me go!" Furihata growled as he kept on struggling with the wire around him. He wanted to get away from this. He want to see the red wine haired. He don't want to missed this chance again after he finally had gotten out. "I want to see him!"

Looking at the enraged brunette, Norio quickly leave Akashi to go toward the brunette. His heart break at the sight he was seeing in front of him right now. He really wanted to cried. Why did the 'other' Furihata decided to come out right now? again? What does he want actually? Why was he torturing Furihata by constantly appearing himself to the world? Ah, he couldn't helped it anymore. He were really sad right now. He only want the old Furihata that they knew back. "Furihata, please..." He approached the brunette and hold onto his shoulders. "..whoever you are, please let Furihata back-" He couldn't even finished his words when the other had kicked him on the stomach, making him stumbled backward with a shock face.

"Like the fuck I would!"  


"Norio! Are you okay?" Luz quickly caught his friend before the other could even fall down to the floor with a shocked look on his face. He didn't expected for the brunette to be this harsh with the other. They were friends, aren't they? Looking down at the other's face in his arms, he could felt his heart break. The blue-black haired look really sad and he was on the verge to cry. Seeing this, somehow make his heart burning. He looked up at the brunette and glared at him, even though the other couldn't see him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Tch."

"He could get hurt, you know?!"

"Do you fucking idiot look like I care?"

"Why you-!"

"Tch, bunch of morons!"

"What did you just said?!"

"Are you already gone deaf?" Furihata chuckled darkly as he smirked. He really were pissed off right now, and he decided, why not he do the same thing what does these people were doing to him. "What a pitiful state you are in."

"You bastard!" Luz raised his voice, totally angry. He helped the blue-black haired to stand up properly before he stared marched towards the other. But before he could even take a step forward, the other stopped him.

"Stop it, Luz."

"What?"

"Do you forget that he's not the real Furihata?"

Ah, somehow along his anger he had forgotten that the Furihata they were dealing right now were not the real Furihata that they know. How could he forgot about that? Maybe it was because he couldn't stand seeing Norio cry. He hissed as he stayed by the shorter's side. But then again, not like he also were really in a good term with the real Furihata anyway. They are friends, but somehow it was hard for him to get really close with the other. It was not any kind of ill feelings towards the other, but it was more than he was angry because the brunette always seemed to attracted the blue-black haired's attention.

Seeing how the blonde acted, really make Norio sad. He didn't want their friendship to end just because of the other Furihata messing with them. He just don't want it to ever end. He loves both of them equally and he don't want to lose them. He rubbed the taller's arm softly, trying to calmed the other down as he sighed. He turned to the brunette. He need to know the exact reason on why suddenly the Furihata in the orange orb decided to showed himself up after such a long time. But before he could opened his mouth, there was a voice cutting him in. He turned to looked at the red wine haired as his eyes widen when he heard the other casually used the brunette first name.

"Kouki."

Hearing that name, Furihata eyes widen in shocked behind the tie that were blindfold him. His heart beating faster when he heard that voice. So the other are still here? He thought the other were gone because he didn't hear anything from the other for a long time. "S-sei?"

"..."

"Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Akashi answered his lover's question, trying his best not to show any kind of emotions since he knew the man in front of him right now are not the real Furihata that had embraced him hours ago. But in actual, if one's are observant enough, they could noticed how this hands trembled and his voice cracked a bit. He didn't know why, but it was breaking his heart to looked at his lover's condition right now, inside and outside. He also could felt his heart throbbed in pain when the brunette called him by his nickname that the other Furihata gave him. But then again, he also were kind of confused in reality. He claimed that the brown orb were the Furihata, his lover, but why did the orange orb were the one who knew that name?

"Sei..."

He could heard the other somehow breathe out a relieved sigh. He wondered why. Why does it seem the other really were looking for him when before this he didn't? He need to solved this mystery right now. He couldn't bear to make his own assumption in his head anymore. It was too complicated. "Why do you know that?"

"Hah? know what? what do you mean?"

"That name."

"Sei?"

"Why do you know that name?" He walked towards the brunette. "Why?" He clenched his hands.

"What are you saying Sei?"

He could heard the surprised tone in the other's voice and it triggered something in his heart. Why did he sounded so surprised? _"Why is he..."_

"Of course I would know about it, since we had decided it together!"

 _"W-what?"_ His eyes widen. What did the other just said? Wait, did he heard it right? did he really heard it right? His ears didn't deceived him right? _What's going on here? why did he say that?"_

"Did you forget about it, Sei?"

He should be the one to ask that, but why it was the other way round? Didn't he already asked the taller about them and he said he couldn't even remember it at all. Even he, supposedly his lover, also he couldn't recognized the first time they met. So why now did he said about this? All possibilities were playing in his mind and it narrowed down to only one possibility. The possibility that he were really hard to believed, but it was the only thing he could assumed right now. Reaching his hand forward, he untied the tie, and it fall down to the floor and their eyes met. He gasped in surprised when he noticed the orange orb were lighting up brightly, overshadowing the fact that the right eye were brown. For some reason, he felt scared. He didn't know this person, so how did the other know so much about him? _"W-who are you?"_

"Sei.."

 _"..why.."_

"..thank you, Sei. Now I can see you."

"..."

"Sei?"

"Stop..."

"Huh?"

"...stop calling me that!" He yelled as his tears finally escaped, rolling down his cheeks. "Who are you?! Why do you know that?!"

Now it was Furihata who's eyes widen in shocked as he heard that. What did the shorter meant by that? How dare he even asked him how did he know him? Of course he would know it since Akashi was and is his lover! He could felt his heart were burning in anger, totally disappointed that the other even dare to asked him that. And somehow he knew the reason why did that kind of question surfed up. It was because of the other him. Knowing this, it only make his anger in his heart ignited. The other just couldn't stop looking for the other stupid half of him it seemed. He smirked as he chuckled darkly.

The other three just keep quiet as they looked at the restrained man in front of them with a confused face. What does that chuckle even mean? Why does it sound really heavy?

"It seem you are looking for him now instead of me, huh?" Again, he let out a chuckle as he glared at the red wine haired with a smug smile on his face. "Who am I?"

"..."

"You really do like the other fucking idiot of me, huh?"

 _".. other?"_

"Is this how you treat me, Sei?" He hissed. "How could you do this to me?!" He yelled as his movement become more aggressive, trying to get away from the rubber wire that were tying him up. He could see the other started to move backwards with fear could be seen in the eyes. He growled. After trying for so many times, he still couldn't get away with it. He screamed as loud as he can, feeling totally annoyed right now. Fine. His lover really prefered the other him rather than him right now, isn't it? He could go with this. His eyes scanning all around the room wildly, trying to look for something, and he really like what did he saw. He were really glad for whoever idiot that had accidentally leave the scalpel lying under the table beside of him. _ "I'll give a little bit present for both of you then." _ He tried to reach for it, and after so much of struggled, finally he get a hold of it. He knew he could probably cut the wire around him with this, but he decided not to. He would make it hard for the red wine haired. He would showed the other what the consequences of choosing the 'other' him than him.

Looking at what did the brunette managed to get on his hand, Akashi eyes widen yet again. What did the other planning to do with that? Somehow he got a really bad feeling about it. He need to get those thing out from the taller's hand. He walked towards the other, fearing what would the brunette will do with that scalpel. "What are you-"

"Step back."

And almost immediately his legs stopped move at that voice. He was scared at the tone the taller were using. It was cold, really cold that it was scaring him a bit. He never heard this kind of tone ever used by him.

"O-oi!"

"Furihata, what are you doing?!"

Both Luz and Norio also were shocked by it. Just what did the brunette planning to do with that? and just who the fuck are so dumb enough not to noticed a scalpel were lying on the floor? Their heart beat faster at this. It seemed it was true when the blue-black haired said that 'this' Furihata were different from the one they had met 3 years ago. _He_ seemed much more stronger and powerful than the last time they met. They could felt cold sweat dropped as they became more anxious. How will they stop this? How could they bring back the real Furihata?

"I'm doing the best thing for my other self."

"W-what?" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows, totally didn't get at all on the other's words.

"Since you always looking for _him_ instead of me, Sei."

"Stop it!" Luz yelled.

"No, please don't.!" Norio raised his voice as his eyes hands trembled. He wanted to go towards the brunette, but when his right leg take a step forward, the scalpel touched the skin and there was a blood oozing from the other's left forearm, creating more damages on his already bleeding hand. He gasped and instantly stopped his movement.

"If any of you move even an inch, I'll make _him_ suffer."

"No, please stop!" Akashi plead as his tears were rolling out faster from his eyes. His heart break at the sight in front of him right now. He didn't know what to do. He also didn't quite get it why the taller were so angry and by what did he said _him,_ that he knew it was not referring to his own self. He wondered who did he meant. He sniffed as he bit his lower lips, don't want the other two behind him know that he were crying. He never cried in front of anyone, except at the his lover. "Kouki, please stop it!"

For some reason, Furihata's hand that were holding onto the scalpel abruptly stopped when he saw the tears on Akashi's face. He could felt his heart throbbed in pain when he saw it. He didn't like to see the other cried, he really don't. But he was angry, even more angry because he knew the other still were looking at him as he was _him_ but in actual, he is just he. Gritting his teeth in anger, he pressed the scalpel even deeper into his skin. He didn't care if it was hurt since he knew it was not him who would deal with this pain later. The other stupid of him will. He will only deal with it only for a while, but the other would felt it until it heal completely. _"Hah..suits you, asshole."_

"Kouki, please!"

Again, his hand stopped at that call. He wondered why. _"Why is my hand suddenly stop-"_

 ** _"..stop it."_**

His eyes widen at that. He knew that voice. Before he could even do anything, his right eye throbbed and he slowly starting to lost his conscious bit by bit. The vision in front of him somehow it was like a glitch. He slowly are losing control of this body. He knew his time has come, and he need to do something quickly. He groaned. _"You..!"_

 _ **"..it's enough already, isn't?"**_

" _Shut up! it never enough!"_ He hissed. _"It's all because of you!"_

 ** _"What more do you wan-"_**

" _I want you to disappear! I don't want you to live in the same body as mine! This body is mine!"_

 _ **"..I'm not gonna let you.."**_

 _"Hah, oh really? should I see it?"_ He smirked. " Sei, come here."

"..."

 _ **"What are you trying to do?!"**_

 _"Just watch and see. I've a present for you."_

 _ **"I swear if you-!"**_

"Seijuro, come here." He looked at the shorter with a cold glare, and he knew with the look he gave and the tone he used, the shorter have no choice but to obeyed since he also threatened him by pressing the scalpel even deeper and dragged it downward. "Sit in front of me."

 _ **"What are you planing to do with him?!"**_

With a trembling body, Akashi just followed the brunette's order. He knew if he didn't, the other would hurt himself more and he don't want that. The other's forearm already looking really painful. His legs stopped when he reached in front of the taller and he lowered himself, sitting on his knees. Even though in actual he didn't dare to looked at the other in the eyes, he brace himself to look into it and once again his eyes widen when he did. He could see the other's right eye were glowing and there was a lot of sweat on the other's forehead. He could also see the other's face were contorted, like he was in pain. Ah, this is not good. He slightly became panicked as his heart were beating really fast. Automatically his left hand reached up and placed it on his lover's cheek, as he looked him in worried. "A-are you okay?"

Furihata eyes grew larger at the sudden show of affection. He didn't expected this at all. He called the shorter for other purpose, not for this. He could felt his heart were racing as his mind were thorn between two. He was really angry with the red wine haired, but he also were longing for that touch. Thinking about this were making his head hurt and he slowly getting pissed off at his own self. _"Damn it.!"_

Seeing how close Akashi were to Furihata, Luz and Norio exchanged looks with each other as they gulped in horror. They both somehow knew that the red head had something to do with the existence of the 'other' Furihata. Norio could felt that the heavy and dark aura emitted form the brunette changed drastically to almost nothing. The aura almost disappear. Reaching his hand to hold onto Luz's hand, he gripped it harder. His hand were sweaty just looking at this changes that it were making him a bit scared. _"Who is Akashi Seijuro actually?"_

Feeling the man beside of him suddenly holding onto his hand, Luz turned to his side and he observed the shorter. The other had a scared look on his face and the sweaty hand in his hold's were trembling a bit. He knew what does this mean. The other always have this habit, holding onto his hand if he were scared of something and afraid to face it alone because of the things he could feel. The other were 'special' among them, and he knew that really well. He really wondered what did the other felt. _"Norio..."_

"Kouki-"

"Why..."

"Huh?"

"Why do you suddenly act so concern with me?!"

"What-"

"You bring this upon your self, Sei." Furihata growled as he leaned forward, opening his mouth and sinking his teeth deep onto the shorter's exposed neck. He bit as hard as he could, and it managed to let out a little blood. He sucked on it, lapping the blood. He need to mark this body in front of him as his. He didn't wanted to give this man to others, especially not his 'other' stupid self.

"A-ahh! K-Kouki!"

He could felt the other were clawing on both his shoulders. It was really hurt, but he didn't care. As he said, he was not the one who would dealt with the pain later. And he also know that it was almost time for him to go because he could felt the 'other' him were burning in anger right now. He couldn't helped but to smirked at that.

 ** _"You bastard! I told you not to touch him!"_**

 _"So, how do you like your present?"  
_  
 ** _"You_ _ **b** astard!"_**

" _Heh,s_ _eems like you really like your present I gave you."_ He chuckled darkly.

 _ **"You fucker! get out of me now!"**_

 _"Wonder why do you feel so work out about it?"_

 _ **"Get out-!"**_

 _"Don't tell me, you have feelings for him?"_

 ** _"..! "  
_** _  
"I warn you, he's mine.!"_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"I'll be back again soon."_

 _ **"Arghh! Shut up!"**_

Akashi immediately pushed his lover away as he looked at the other in shocked. He couldn't helped but to blushed, even if he didn't wanted to. He gritted his teeth in anger. He know the Furihata he knew, and the one who didn't knew him would never did something like this. He hissed. Just as he was about to opened his mouth, his eyes widen yet again because the brown orb were glowing brighter while the light orange orb slowly becoming dim. "What's happening?"

"Arghh! **/ _Arghh!"_**

"Kouki?! Kouki?!" He shook the brunette's shoulders when he saw the painful expression on his face. He turned to looked at the other two behind him with a terrified look on his face. "What is happening to him right now? why do he look like he's in pain?"

Upon the questions the other asked, once again Luz and Norio just could exchanged glance between them before they approached the two on the floor. They somehow became dumbfounded on why did Furihata do that to the red wine haired. In their head, they knew that the two must have something going on between them that they didn't even know. They need to discussed and do their interpretion later. For now, they have to help Furihata.

"Furihata, are you okay?" Norio asked in worried as his hand shot up to touch the brunette's cheek.

"Oi Furihata-" Luz couldn't even finished his own words when the brunette suddenly stopped screaming and fainted. His eyes widen in shocked as he became panicked, though he didn't showed it on his face. He gulped. "We need to cut this wire faster.!"

 _"Kouki.."_

* * *

"What should we do now?" Norio looked at Luz in question. "We only have one motorbike here.." He bit his lower lips.

At this, Luz silently cursed. He forgot that only his motorbike are here, and even if the brunette's one is here, they still would have the same result. Only he and Furihata who's know how to ride a bike. What should he do? He have to send Furihata back home but so does Norio. He couldn't just leave the other here. _"Ah shit, what should I do?"_

Seeing that both of them were having a conflict about this, and the urge for him to take care of his lover, Akashi volunteer to take Furihata home. He also have something that he need to asked the taller later when he woke up. "I'll send him home." Both of them looked at him weirdly, uncertainty in their eyes could be seen. He should have expected it. "I know where his house is. I'll take the taxi with him-"

"And why should I give Furihata to you?" Norio squinted his eyes at Akashi. Ever since he knew that the red wine haired had something to do with his best friend, he already don't like him that much. He knew, the man in front of him right now must be one of the reason why did the brunette became like this. He couldn't let his friend suffered again because of the same person that he had guessed. "You know his house, but do you ever think that you could step inside?"

"I-"

"Furihata never let anyone step inside his house, especially the people who he never know and close to. So what make you really confident that he would let you?" He hissed. "He have us to take care of him, so you should just-"

"I've been into his house before."

At that, his eyes widen in surprised. What? Did he heard it right? The other must be lying isn't? How could he, merely just a random person could go inside the brunette house when he and Luz never even once step inside? "You must be lying isn't? Furihata never let-"

"I didn't." Akashi glared at the blue-blacked haired as his hands balled up to a tight fist. That guy were making him angry. Why just couldn't he believed him? He was indeed telling him the truth. "I've been inside his house."

"..."

"Please."

Looking and feeling the tense between both of the man in front of him, Luz tried to break the tension. It was kind of scary to see both of them were fighting for Furihata. Somehow only through his eyes, he could see the possessive feminine aura lingering around both of them. Yes, he called it feminine because no other man would become this possessive. Neither one of them are wiling to back down. He didn't like Norio were acting too possessive over the other, but he knew it was because the brunette were their best friend, but he also somehow not come to disagree if the other shorter take care of their friend. Because somehow he could feel that they both knew each other. Thinking what the best thing to do right now is, maybe just give Furihata to the other shorter. He believed that the both of them have some talk to do with each other. "Norio, we should do what he said."

"W-what?!" Norio glared at the taller blonde beside of him with disbelief.

"It's for the best."

"No it's not! How could you just-"

"Come on, Norio. I know you knew it too."

His eyes widen when he heard that words. So, the blonde did noticed something was going on too. But then again, he didn't wanted to leave the brunette with Akashi. He looked at him, his eyes do the plead. "But-"

"We also have something to talk about."

Looking at the serious look the taller gave, it make his heart beat in anticipation and nervous. He let out a heavy sigh. He knew that they have to talk and discuss the things they noticed with each other and relate it with the their friend's past. With a heavy heart, he nodded at the other's word. "Yes." Looking back at the red wine haired, he once again wear his serious face. "Don't think that you have won. I only do this because we didn't even have enough space to put he with us."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Akashi reached out both his hands when the blue-blacked haired guy passed his lover, and brought him into his embrace. His heart once again throbbed in pain when he could felt how lifeless is the other. The blood on the other's forearm also were making him feel nausea when the smell of iron hit him hard in his nostril. But still, he wanted to take care of his lover. _"Kouki..."_

"Then, we're going first." The blonde announced as he hold Norio's wrist, dragging him to his bike.

"Take care."

* * *

An hour and 15 minutes later, he had arrived at his house. It didn't actually take that long, the time were wasted longer to wait for the taxi to arrived. Before they headed to Furihata's house, he had decided to dropped by his house to packed his things a bit, mostly his needs to sleep over at the other's which take like half an hour for him to just make sure all the things were in his bag. He also had to bring his first aid kit, the bigger one which he had it at his house and bring it with him. He knew and still remembered that the brunette's didn't have a first aid kit at his house.

Looking around, and ignoring his maids that were asking him constantly, he tried to think what else does he need to bring with. Smelling a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen-

"Akashi-sama, the dinner already served."

Small smile could be seen on his face as he decided that he will bring this with him too. They still didn't have their dinner yet and it was already 7:50 PM. He was hungry, so does his lover, he think. "Please pack all the foods for me."

"E-eh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, I'm sorry Akashi-sama."

"Good-"

"But, aren't today suppose Aika-san's parents and your parents are coming?"

At that, his eyes widen in shocked. He never heard of this. He looked at his maid. "What did you just say?" His eyes hardened as his heart slowly are burning in anger. "Why do I never heard of this?" he asked, but he didn't get any answer. He hissed. It means that the maids also probably just informed for it. "Just do as I said."

"Yes, Akashi-sama."

After 10 minutes of waiting, two of the maids approached him with foods on both of their hands. He asked them to followed him outside and put it inside the taxi with his bag. He decided to take the taxi because he didn't want any of the people in that house know where he was going because he knew if his father threatened them with just a single word, they would immediately gave the old man answers right away. That was how his parents know about his relationship with Furihata before. He still remembered it that both of them really were mad at him that they even snatched his phone away from him and forced to stay at home for a month. He was glad that he could still go to school, because then he would borrowed his friends's phone and call his lover. He was happy and really feel contented when the brunette understand his problem at home. Realizing that he had been too into his old memories, he shook his head and snapped back to reality. He looked at both of the woman and said his thank. "Thank you." Now he need to go away from his house faster, or he would bumped with his and the girl's family.

"Where are you going, Akashi-sama?"

"Somewhere. If they ask for me, just said that I have something to do."

"Yes, we understood."

"Then, I'm going." He get inside the taxi and closed the door, asking the driver to go to their destination.

Both of the maids could see there was a figure in the taxi beside their master, and somehow it looked familiar to both of them. But then again, they couldn't never say who it was since it was kinda dark and the figure also were looking at the other side. They just looked at each other before they shrugged it off like maybe it was just their imagination.

* * *

Another half an hour, they finally reached Furihata's house. By now, the brunette had already awake when they were halfway to here. Akashi was glad that his lover finally had regained his conscious, but still his heart grew worried when he could still how weak the taller were, even though it didn't show on his face. Seeing how the taller tried to covered his pain when he wince, really make his heart break. After paying the taxi's driver their fare, he immediately get out from the car, following the brunette as he carried his things.

"Why do you come here?"

He heard the other asked, but he just stayed quiet. He still feeling a bit mad at the other with what happened this evening. When the other had opened up the gate, he walked passed the other and stepped inside which he could felt a pair of heterochromatic eyes were looking at him at the back of his head.

Seeing this, Furihata just hissed as his eyes became cold. He were indeed surprised that when the first thing he opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was the other were sitting beside of him with a sad expression on his face. Even though his heart felt somehow for unknown reason relieved, he stil couldn't accepted the fact that he was with the shorter. He didn't wanted to get involved with him any further, so why did the other kept on coming to him?

"I would appreciated it if you open the door quickly."

Again he hissed as he walked to his front door. He really wondered why was the other were so eager to come to his house when he could just leave him with Luz and Norio. Inserting the key on the keyhole, he twist it, and pressed the know downward and opened the door. Instantly he was greet by his cat.

"Meow~"

He just looked at the cat, waiting for the little creature to walked towards him and rub herself on his legs, but instead the cat passed him and go towards the red wine haired. His eyes widen in surprised. What was this? His cat has never ever like someone other than himself. "Shiku." He called, the cat opened her eyes and only meowed at him, not even make any effort to go to his side. Seeing this, he hissed as he ignored it. He closed the door behind him when the other had stepped inside and took off his shoes and walked away from the scene. Never bothered to even helped the other to carry his things. For what, it was not his anyway.

Seeing the scene in front of him, somehow make Akashi face flushed just a bit. Did his eyes really saw that? He swear he could saw the disappointed look on his lover's face when he saw his cat were rubbing against his legs instead of her own owner. He couldn't helped but to let out a small smile because it seemed the other's personality of pouting really are still the same with the one from 4 years ago. But then again, he just sighed heavily when the taller didn't even offered any help. Taking off his shoes and following the taller, he found the other were clutching his hand onto the sofa as he heard a groan. Immediately he put down all of his things onto the table and quickly go to the taller's side with a worried face. "Hey, you're okay?"

Feeling a warm hand on his arm, Furihata opened his eyes and looked at his side. His eyes widen just slightly when he saw how worried the shorter looked and he could felt his heart beat faster by two tempo than usual at their closeness. He didn't know why would he feel like this. He never felt like this before. When he tried to think why and began to wondered, the 'other' him words ringing in his ears. **_"Don't tell me, you have feelings for_ _him?"_** He shook his head. _"No, I don't-"_ But then he couldn't even finished the words tough it only need just a little bit more words to complete the statement. He couldn't bring himself to finished it.

"Kouki?"

Feeling a bit frustrated at himself, he just hissed as he shrugged off the shorter's hand on his arm, which he somehow regretted it because he could felt his wound on his forearm graze with the inside of his sweater. "Ah.. tch." The cut feel like it was burning.

"Can you please stop being so arrogant? I'm trying to help you here!"

"Why do you even care."

"What?"

"Tch."

"Kouki-"

"Just go home already." He slowly walked away from the shorter, heading towards his room. He couldn't helped it. It was not that he purposely wanted to walked slowly, it just he had been in accident, and his left leg hurt really badly. And, he was tired. He really just wanted to sleep and never think about all these things ,at least not for now. It were so complicated even for himself. He didn't knew what make his other self really obsessed over the red wine haired. All in all, he was glad that the shorter are not harmed at all. Well, except for the bite mark on his neck. He noticed that, but he choose to not said anything about it. Just looking at that mark were making him angry for some reason, and he didn't like it. Not at all. _"Bastard.."_ Once again, he hissed as his hands unconsciously balled up into a tight fist. Feeling angry with his 'other' self.

Hearing a loud and heavy footsteps following him at the back and there was a force halting his pace to his room. "I won't go home."

"..."

"Kouki, look at me."

Akashi just sighed at the unresponsive taller. He let go of the taller's shirt and walked passed him, only to stopped right in front of his lover's face. He looked up at the taller with a soft look. Even though the other wore a stoic and cold look, he knew the taller were probably trying real hard to masked away the pain he is feeling. He knew the other were hurting actually. Reaching out his hand to hold onto the taller's right arm, that aren't hurt, with a gentle touch. When he saw that the other tried to get out from his hold's, he tightened his hold and glare at the taller.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to take care of you."

"I can do it my-"

"Shut up." He turned away from the brunette and dragged the other with him to the room. "Say whatever you want, I'm going to be stubborn about this."

"..."

"Besides, you still owe me your past."

Hearing that, Furihata eyes widen slightly. The other still remembered about it, about the things he said at the campus before. And talking about that, he also still could remembered every little things the shorter had told him. The dark past on why did the other were afraid of the dark and would never go out after 6 in the evening. Feeling a bit, just a bit guilty, he just let out a frustrated sigh and let the other do what he wanted to do. "Suit yourself."

At that, Akahi just smiled. He didn't know why, but he like this Furihata rather than the aggressive one this evening. As soon as they reached the brunette's room, that he had been before, he stopped and let go of the other. He turned around and looked at his lover in the eyes, which he was kind of surprised because a pair of heterochromatic eyes of brown and light orange were looking into his red and golden one. He couldn't helped but to blushed. He cleared his throat, trying to throw away the nervous in him when that eyes were looking directly at him. "Y-you should take a bath first before we clean your wound."

" While at that, I'm going to s-serve the food." He said before he decided to get out from the room. But before he could even stepped outside, the taller grabbed onto his wrist, which make his face turned even redder.

"You take a bath too."

"E-eh? b-but-"

"This house have two bathroom, and there is two of us."

"..."

"Do I have to do the mathematics for you?"

His face couldn't be more red beyond this. "B-baka! I know!" He shrugged off his lover's hold and quickly get out from the room with a hiss.

Hearing the cracked tone of the shorter and noticing the blush on his face when their heterochromatic eyes meeting each other, somehow managed to make Furihata let out a small smile at that. _"His body is pretty warm. Guess he still have a fever."_

* * *

"Please come in." One of the elder woman smiled at both of her guests while asking them to come inside the Akashi's residence, that only their only son were staying at. It was not like that they didn't wanted to stay here, but they just didn't like the atmosphere here. And this house are a bit small compared to their other house where she and her husband stayed. But the main reason was because this house are far away from their company where they both worked at.

"What a nice house.!" The other woman, Aika's mother smiled as her eyes scanned the interior design of the house. It still have a japanese style house touch mixed with a modern one. It was really beautiful.

"Welcome!" All the 6 maids in the house bowed when both of the four elders walked in through the front door. All have a usual face, acting like their usual self expect for the two maids. They glanced at each other, just waiting for the moment where Akashi's parents would asked them about their son.

"Please, walk this way." The head of the maids shown them the way to the dining room.

"Well, since we're here, why not we have a dinner together?" Akashi's father looked at both their guest and smiled. Both of them just nodded and they all take a seat on the dining table. Immediately after that, the maids began to served the foods on the table while they were having a chat with each other.

"Where's Aika?"

"Ah, that girl?" Her mother chuckled. It seemed the other really already like her daughter so much judging by just how many times she had been talking about her. "Don't worry, she will be here."

"What's she doing?"

"She said she need to look pretty tonight."

At that, both of the woman giggled while the two man were talking about all the preparation for the engagement and of course, about business too. Mostly. 10 minutes later, there was another figure joined them in the dining room. The figure just smiled shyly while bowing her head, apologizing at both of her soon to be in law.

"I-I'm sorry for being late, uncle and aunt."

"Ara, don't worry about it." Akashi's mother said as she invited the girl to take a seat. "You look really beautiful, Aika.!"

"E-eh?"

"Aw, Seijuro are really luck to have you as her bride, Aika."

"Yeah, it's true." Akashi's father also compliment her.

"T-thank you, aunt and uncle." At that compliment, Aika just blushed as her heart were racing. Just hearing the word 'Seijuro' and 'bride' were really making her started to imagined their life as a husband and wife in the future. She's sure the other would take care of her like a real man would. _"I'm going to be his wife.."_

"And we're also lucky to have Seijuro as our son in law. He's really handsome and smart, just like his father and mother." They all laughed together.

Noticing someone were not laughing with them, the woman look at her left and looked at her daughter. "What are you smiling at, huh?" Her mother nudged her on the side as there was smile on her face.

"E-eh?"

"You.. you were blushing?"

"N-no I'm not!" Aika tried to covered it and decided to ignored her mother as she looked at the older woman in front of her. "Seems like, I'm not the only one who are late, am I?"

"Seem like not." The older smiled.

Feeling that it was already late enough that his son didn't even get home yet, he decided to asked the nearby maid, and it happened to be one of the two who helped to packed the foods for the young master. "Do you know where Seijuro is?"

At that, the woman tensed a bit. She didn't know what should she say. But the younger did told her to said he got something to do if his parents asked. "Um, about that..."

All heads turned to looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"What about it?"

"Seijuro-sama say that he have something to do."

"WHAT?!" The man growled in anger. "Did you know where he go?!"

She shook her head. "He didn't tell us."

"THAT IDIOT!"

* * *

After they had bathed and had their dinner, Akashi had asked the brunette to waited for him in his room while he cleaned up all the dishes. But being Furihata, he wouldn't hear what did the other said, nor he wanted to helped him. So just stayed in the kitchen, observing all the shorter's movement. Sometimes he would talk, directing where all the cutlery should be kept in when the other misplaced it.

"The cups should be keep in the upper cupboard."

"Urgh, Kouki!" Akashi finally exploded and turned around to glared at the taller. This has been the fifth time he heard the taller said that kind of things, where he should put all the things.

"I'm helping you."

"What helping?! you're just directing me!"

"I help by directing you, so you won't make a mistake."

"I can do it myself without even you have to tell me!"

"But you don't know where to put it afterward right? besides, it's my house not yours. I can't have you misplace it."

"Urghh!"

"..."

"Just go and wait in your room!"

Again, Furihata could saw the blushes on the shorter's face. He smirked, but went unnoticed for Akashi. He stood up from there, and marched forward towards the other. Ah, somehow looking at the other blushed really make him wanted to tease him more.

"W-what are you doing?"

He could heard the nervousness in the shorter's voice and the blush became even more redder than seconds before. He continued on to walked towards him, as the other somehow were walking, backing him until it put a stopped when the shorter's back hit the wall beside the refrigerator. He reached out his hand and leaned forward.

"K-Kouki!" Akashi closed his eyes and he swear that he couldn't take it anymore. His lover's act right now were really making his heart beating faster that he bet the other probably could hear it. "S-stop it!"

He could felt the hot breath were hitting him on his ear. "K-Kouki!" He raised his voice, trying to warned the taller, but it cracked in the middle. "Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"You! W-what are you trying to do?!"

"Nothing." Furihata held back his laughter that really wanted to spilled out from his mouth and wore the most stoic face he could ever pulled out. He pulled away and his hand that were reaching out just now, grabbed onto the refrigerator's door handle and opened it. He could see the shorter opened his eyes while looking at him, from the corner of his eyes. He rummaged inside of it and take a middle size box out from there before he closed the door back. "Weirdo." He said before he walked towards his room, letting out a really low chuckle.

"Y-You!"

* * *

"There, it's done." Akashi announced when he had finally done putting the bandage all over his lover's left arm, right from the wrist until the shoulder. It takes about almost two hours just cleaning the wounds and putting the medication oil and cream on it. The leg he could still tolerate it since it does not have many blood on it, thought there was scratches and bruises at some place, but not when his eyes looked at the brunette's left arm. His heart broke when he saw it and he really wanted to cried seeing it, which he did. His tears rolled down his white cheeks. At this part where he spend longer time, since he have to withstand seeing blood and also controlled his emotions. The brunette just let out a sigh when he cried and the other said it was enough and he could do it himself, but he being the stubborn him just shook his head while telling the taller he would do it.

"..."

"I'm sorry that I don't have a painkiller."

"..."

"You should go to sleep instead." He said while he kept back all the things in his first aid kit. Ah, for some reason he felt really dizzy and he somehow could see everything in front of him doubled. He touched his head, trying to massaged it, reduce the pain, but it didn't worked at all. Ah, this was not good at all. What happened to him? Was it because he looked at the blood just now? He also were feeling a bit cold. _"Ugh.. my head.."_

Seeing that finally the fever had kicked back on the red wine haired, Furihata just sighed as he reached out for the box he had taken out from the refrigerator. He had already expected this. He opened it, and took one of it out from the box as he peeled it. He looked at the other as his left hand reached up to hold onto the other's arm, pulling him closer while his right hand stick the cool patch on the other's forehead.

"E-eh?"

"Do you forget that you have a fever?"

"Fever?"

"Stupid." He snorted. "We both should sleep."

"What?"

"Oi-"

"N-nothing." Akashi looked down at his lap as he blushed yet again at the taller's action. He just couldn't believed that the older just did that to him. Ah, this was not good. He feel like he wanted to cry again. Damn the fever, it were making him more emotional than he already was actually. Realizing that he couldn't controlled his feelings any longer if he stayed even a second long with his lover, he quickly stood up.

"I-I...uh.."

"..."

"..g-good night." Just before he could move away, the brunette's question caught him off guard, making his legs couldn't seemed to move.

"You do realize that in this house, there was only one room right."

"..."

"Where do you think you will sleep at?"

"..."

"I'm not gonna take the couch tonight-"

"I-I will! D-don't worry!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah-"

"But it's raining heavily outside, isn't?"

"...y-yea-"

"Could you handle it if the electricity get cut off again?"

His eyes widen at that. No, he didn't like being in the dark at all. Especially if he was alone. He hate being in the dark because then, it would meant all those guys would come to him and.. _"No..no..."_ He shook his head as his body trembled when he remembered about that.

Seeing the body in front of him suddenly trembling hard, make his eyes widen. Shit, he had forgotten that there was a reason why did the other really don't like being in a dark place alone. He would remembered about his past. Acting out following his instinct, he reached out his hand and grabbed the shorter by the arm and pulled him into his embrace. "Sorry."

"..no, I don't want to-.."

"Sleep here."

"...n-no-"

"Sleep with me." At that, the body inside his embrace instantly stopped trembling as his own eyes widen in shocked. He just couldn't believed on what did he just uttered. Did that words really came out from his own mouth? As he continued to think about what did he just do, there was a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"..t-thank you."

"..."

"..thank you, Kouki."

"Just don't touch my left side."

And with that, after all the lights in the house except the bedside lamp in the bedroom has been switched off, there could be seen both of them were sleeping together on Furihata's bed. Not that Furihata really mind about it, because his bed are large and it could actually have four people sleep on it. But the thing right now are, the shorter are pulling his blanket all to himself which make him a bit pissed off.

"Can you please don't pull my blanket?!"

"But I'm cold!"

"I don't care!"

"But I care!"

"This guy..." He squinted his eyes as he clenched his teeth. Fine, if the shorter wanted to behaved like this, then he didn't have many choice. He turned facing the other's direction, facing the window, and wrapped his left arm around the other's waist.

Feeling the brunette's arm wrapped around his waist, it make Akashi gasped at it and how close they were. He could felt his lover's breath behind is neck. This is not good at all. His heart once again racing, but he couldn't pushed the other away even if he wanted to. The other was hurt, so he should not treated him harshly. That was what he made himself to think of, but in actual, he just couldn't resisted his lover's warmth. He wanted more. "Emmm.." He couldn't held himself back to not moaned in contented. Without saying anything, he leaned his back more towards the taller as his hand slowly, carefully hold onto the arm's around his waist. He hoped the taller wouldn't pulled his hand away, and he was glad that the other didn't. They stayed silent for about 15 minutes minutes, before he suddenly remembered that he have something to asked at his lover regarding about this evening. "Kouki..."

"..."

"..can I ask you something?"

"..."

"..this evening.. I know it's not you." He tightened the hold's a bit.

"..."

"What happen?"

"..."

"Tell me, Kouki. I want to know.."

"..."

"Kou-"

"I'll tell you later."

"What?"

"..Just not now."

"..."

"..."

"Promise?"

"Hm. Now just sleep, it's almost 12."

"Okay-"

"And I'm sorry about this evening too."

"Huh?"

"On your neck."

"Oh..."

"..."

"It's okay." He couldn't helped but to smiled. Ah, he really loved this moment right now that he wished this could go on forever. "Good night, Kouki."

"Hm."

* * *

"Akashi Seijuro."

 ***ZAPP***

There was a knife purposely stabbed on one among the many pictures of Akashi that had been cut crossed in the book. The girl smirked as there was a scary look on her face. "I'll make you suffer!" She chuckled darkly as she take the knife and dragged it along the other pictures of the man. "I won't let you have Furihata-sama!" She groaned. "Furihata-sama are mine!"

 ***ZAPP***

"You disgusting homo!" She hissed. "Furihata-sama is mine!"

* * *

A/N: So, here's the new chapter everyone! ^^ I'm so sorry for updating really late since I was kinda busy last few months, and I was also trying to update all my other stories too. But don't worry, for now I'm free! and hopefully I can update faster! I'll try! So, in return for updating late, I decide to write a longer chapter! ^^ Please leave a lot of reviews and tell me what do you think of this fic! And sorry if there's many grammars mistakes since english is not my first language. *bow* sorry! 'Till then, meet again in the next chapter! bye~! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: THERE'S A SEMI RATED M SCENE. I'LL WARNED WITH A ' _*M*_ ' SIGN**

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

Akashi opened his eyes when he felt the figure beside of him kept on tossing side to side on the bed as well as there was a loud groan coming from the brunette. He turned around and his eyes widen in shocked when he saw the other were sweating really hard until there was a damp spot formed on the pillow. Seeing this, immediately he sat up and scooted closer towards the other with a panicked face. "Kouki?! Kouki! are you okay?"

"Ugh.."

"Kouki, what happen?"

"..uh...ah.."

"Hey, wake up!"

"Enghh..!"

"Kouki!" He shook the brunette's shoulder really hard, trying his best to make the other wake up from whatever dream he were having. Somehow he didn't like it. By just hearing how weird did the groan sounds like and the eyebrows furrowed really hard, making his heartbeat beat in fear. He really didn't like this sight at all. It were making him scared seeing that his lover were as though as he were in pain. He kept on shaking the other while calling for his name, until he couldn't take it anymore. Slowly there was tears pooling in his eyes, blurring his vision, but he never wanted to let it fall down. He didn't wanted to look so weak. "Kouki, please wake up!"

"..Se..mmngh..i.."

"Please, I beg you!" He sniffed. "Don't scare me like this...!" He bit his lower lips, trying really hard not to cry."..please."

"..uhng.."

"Kouki.. wake up.!"

"..s-sei...-!"

Hearing his name came out from the other's mouth, all his movements stopped in instant as his eyes widen in shocked. He just couldn't believed what did he just heard. It was so sudden that it caught him off guard. He didn't expected for the 'other' Furihata to be showing its presence this early! Thinking about all the things happened yesterday, his body started to trembled. He knew by now that the only one who called him by that nickname were the 'other' side of Furihata, not the real one. "N-no.." He backed away bit by bit, distancing himself from the other. He are not really that stupid to not noticed it by now. After all the things happened yesterday and getting a weird explanation from those two weird people -according to him- really make it clear on the situation of the brunette right now. Though it was complicated, he wanted to tried to help his lover with all his heart. After all, he really love the brunette that he didn't wanted to lost the other again. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his life if he could. And he would make sure of it that it would become real. But then again, he still didn't know what was he supposed to do at times like this. He wanted to comfort the brunette, but at the same time he were scared because of the 'other' Furihata.

"..enngh..no.."

 _"...no,Kouki..please, please not be him.."_

"..Arghhh!"

 _"K-Kouki..."_

"..nggghhh!"

 _"..no, please.."_

"NOOO! SEI!" Furihata yelled awake as his eyes snapped opened in horror. He panted harshly, too shocked at the dream he were seeing. He tried to stabilize his breath, trying to calm himself down from the bad dream he were having just now, but it didn't work. Though it was just a dream, he could never be sure of it. It felt so real that he actually were feeling a bit scared of it. What if it became true? What would he do? Or.. what if this were a dream instead, and his dream were the real one? _"No...no.."_ He shook his head, trying to throw away that thoughts. He have to see the real person in order to really make sure that all of that was just a dream. He quickly sat up, not caring at the moment that, that action were making his wounds throbbed in pain when it accidentally rub over with the roughness of the bandage when he tried to sat up. He looked around the room for the red wine haired, and his heart washed away in relief when he spotted the other at the end of the bed. He was glad. Really really glad. He didn't know what would happened if the crazy thought he had just now were real. He would probably..-. _"Wait..what the heck am I thinking? why do I suddenly care for him?"_ He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling somehow really troubled. He couldn't even understand himself right now. "Tch." He hissed softly as he again, shook the thoughts far away from his mind. He looked at the other, trying his hard not to show any concern. "What are you doing there?"

"K-Kouki?" Akashi raised his eyebrows when he noticed how soft those words came out from his lover's mouth. But then again, he have to make sure that the one he face right now were the real Furihata, and not the 'other' one. "I-Is that really you, Kouki?"

"Huh?"

"..."

"Oi-" Furihata's words stuck in his throat when he finally registered the question in his head, and the face the shorter make when he looked at him. He almost forgot that the other had already seen his 'other' self. Immediately he started cursing himself silently at his stupidity. He should have known it. Of course the other would get scared of him when he already knew the 'other' him. Damn the other self of him. How dare he acted like that towards the red haired. He balled up his hands to a tight fist, trying to control his anger. "..It's me."

Instantly there could be seen relief washed over Akashi's face as he smiled a bit, before hurrying to scooted over to the brunette with a worried look. He brought his hands and stroke the other's slightly damp cheeks in comforting manner. "Are you okay?" He asked in worried.

"..."

"Kouki?"

"..."

"Hey.. Kouki-!" His eyes widen in shocked when he were suddenly being pulled into the other's embrace. He couldn't helped but to blushed at this sudden affection. He really didn't expected this. He knew before that the other would only do these sort of things when he wanted to comfort him, and he really like it, but the thing that he couldn't understand was why did the other suddenly hug him? It was not like he were sad or what-, unless the brunette noticed the tears were still pooling inside his eyes. He doubt the other saw it, but then again... he couldn't denied that the other actually have a sharp eyes. "K-Kouki?"

"I'm glad.."

"E-eh?"

"I'm glad that you're safe."

Again his face flushed beyond than red when he heard those words and feeling the arms around him tightened. He had never been so close like this with the other, and he swore that his heart were beating furiously at their closeness. Ah, this is bad. He didn't wanted the other to hear his loud heartbeat were thumping in his chest. It would be really embarrassing if the other heard it. But then again, he didn't wanted to parted away from the other. He missed this, he craved for it. Not having any protest with their current position, he just stayed quiet while there was a smile forming on his lips as he brought his arms to wrapped around the brunette too, burying his face on the crook of the other's neck. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, before the taller retracted his arms and leaned away from him. Upon this, he also leaned his body away slightly, but still not moving away his hands and looked up to stared at the other. He could saw there was something in those heterochromatic eyes, but he just didn't know what was it. Was it fear? he wasn't sure. But if that was it, then why? It pained him when he saw the other are suffering. "A-are you okay?"

"...yeah."

"Are you sure?" He asked, and the other only nodded as a reply. "But you're sweating really hard before-"

"I'm fine."

Hearing that obvious lie answer, somehow were making him a bit mad. He was disappointed at the the other. Why couldn't he just be honest with him? But just as he was about to opened his mouth to retort with the obvious lie, he were immediately cut off by the other.

"Are you okay? you didn't hurt anywhere, do you?"

Again that question. He never understand the meaning behind those question. What is wrong with the taller? He frowned slightly, before he let out a huff. "I'm fine. Why do you ask that?" He looked at the other, waiting for the brunette to say something, but instead he just kept quiet. He could saw those unmatching color pupils trembled really just slightly at his question. Somehow he could pretty much guess what was this about. Seems like the other didn't changed in this matter. Before, the other also were suffering from nightmares almost every night, and he only knew about this when they started to sleep together on the weekends. He sighed softly as he throw a small smile. "Is it because of your dream?"

"..."

"Do you have a bad dream about me?"

"..."

"Is that it?"

"..."

"Kouki-"

"Yes."

"Is that so.."

"..."

"Can I ask about what?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "What's the dream like? Is it-"

"No." Furihata immediately cut off the shorter's words as he quickly stood up from the bed, making the arms around him fall onto the bed. "It's nothing." He started walking towards his wardrobe and took out a pair of black skinny jeans, his favorite white zip up hoodies,-that he actually have the same one almost taking up all the space in one section inside with a several different colors-, and a black t-shirt, not to forget his boxers too. As soon as he got all the things he need, he turned around, only to walked towards the bathroom. "Take a bath and get ready. I have class this morning."

"W-what?"

"What? can't you hear me?"

"You're not going to-"

"I'm not going to repeat what I said." With that, he opened the door and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him following with a soft click, locking it.

"Why can't he just listen to me for once?"

* * *

 ***KNOCK*KNOCK***

"Aika, can I come in?"

"Ah.. y-yes aunt.!"

The older woman smiled when she heard that answer. She turned the knob and stepped inside the room. Her smile grew bigger when she saw the girl were secretly looking at her son's photos in the photo album the younger kept on the bookshelf, among his other books. She cleared out her throat, and that managed to make the girl shove those album back into its original place and turned around to meet with her stare. "Good morning, dear."

"A-ah, good morning aunt." Aika bowed her head as she blushed. She didn't expected for the elder to come up to greet her in the morning.

"Do you like what you see?"

"E-eh?" She pulled her head to looked up at the other with a confuse face.

"I see that you're looking through the photo album on the shelf right there."

Hearing that, immediately her face flushed even redder. She bit her lower lips, didn't know how should she explained this to the older. "I...um.. I-"

"It's okay, Aika." The older move towards her and stroke her hair lovingly."It's not like you did something wrong." She smiled."After all, you're going to become my daughter in law too."

"Uh...um." She couldn't helped but to smiled at that. She couldn't believed that she were really going to get married with the only Akashi's son, Akashi Seijuro. Just imagining how their life are when they get married, really were making her heart soar in happiness. She could saw how happy they are going to be when their life as husband and wife would begin. Just then her thoughts snapped when there was a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to take a seat on the bed. She looked beside of her. "Aunt? W-what's wrong?"

"Don't worry, Aika. I will make sure that you and my son get married."

"..A-aunt.."

"I will never approve of anyone else except you to be my daughter in law. You're the only one who I'll give my blessing to."

Once again, she could only smile when she heard that. Just getting the elder's blessings are totally making her heart jumped in giddy, totally really couldn't waited to tied her relationship with the red haired. "Thank you, aunt." She reached her hand out, only to hold onto the elder's tenderly. But somehow there was an uncertain look could be seen on her face. "But are you sure it's going to be okay?"

"What are you saying, Aika? Of course it will!" The elder let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it too much."

"Em." She nodded. There was silent for a moment, before she spoke out again. "B-by the way aunt, is it really okay for me to sleep here? in Seijuro's room?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course it's okay! You're going to be his wife, my dear. Sooner or later, both of you have to sleep in the same room too." Again, the other chuckled. "And, you also knew right that starting today, you will live here?"

"Ah...um."

"Hm?"

"Um!"

"Are you blushing?"

"E-eh? no, I'm not-"

"You're really lovely, Aika."

"..."

"Please be my daughter in law. I really want you to." The older smiled, stroking the other's hair. "I'll try my best to set up your wedding as soon as possible, okay?"

"Thank you, aunt. I'll try my hardest to be a good wife to Seijuro and daughter in law to you and uncle."

* * *

"What are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you that I have class this morning?" Furihata furrowed his eyebrows in annoyed when he saw the shorter were cooking in his kitchen. He really didn't like that the other are still in his last night outfit when he obviously had clearly said that he have to go out this morning. The other seeming like didn't wanted to leave his house right now.

"You're not going anywhere with that condition, Kouki."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"What?" Akashi stopped stirring the soup and turned around to looked at the brunette in disbelief. Did he really just heard that? Are the other really stupid or what? Didn't he realized that with that so much exposed wounds on his arm and leg, it would probably get worsen when it came into a contact with the polluted air outside. Especially when the other always rode his bike to go anywhere. There was nothing to shield him, unlike the car. "That guy-!.. uh.." He hold his head and groaned as he looked down, focusing on one spot for a moment, trying to shake off the dizziness. _"Why do I feel kind of dizzy?"_

"Hah, I guess you really have trouble of your hearings huh."

"What.. did you just say?"

"Tch." Furihata just hissed when he get another yet that question. He turned away and walked towards the middle counter that are separating between his kitchen and living room. As soon as he reached there, his hand stopped in the middle when he remembered that his motorbike are destroyed now because of the accident yesterday. That was all because of his 'other' bastard self. _"That bastard.."_ He just huffed in annoyed. Ah, this are really pissing him off. This was the thing he hated the most. He just bought his previous bike last year, and now he have to spend more money to buy a new one? Shit, he cursed. It was not the money that he think about, but the thought of having to call the woman, really make him mad. He really didn't like to talk with her. That woman are just too burdensome too him. But then again, if he need a new motorbike, then he have to call her. Again he hissed. "Damn it.." He groaned as he walked towards the small cabinet at the corner of the hallway, and grabbed the telephone. He dialed the number that he somehow had memorize it without he even wanted to, and waited for someone to pick it up.

Hearing the hiss, huff and groan, Akashi's eyes kept on watching all the brunette's movement. Never once his eyes left the figure when they are arguing just now. He furrowed his eyebrows in question, when he saw the other used the house's phone. He wondered, why did the other even bothered to walked across the living room just to used the house's phone when his smartphone were with him in his pocket? Just before he could started to make a guess, the words coming out from the brunette's mouth took him by surprised.

"Old hag, send me some money."

 _"Old hag? who is he talking to?"_

"It's not enough."

 _"As far as I know, Kouki has never called someone like that.."_

"I told you it's not enough!"

 _"I really wonder who is he talking to.. is it a woman?"_

"Damn it, just say to him that it's urgent and I really need it now!" Furihata yelled. He really hated the joke that the woman on the other line were making. He were in no mood to listened to it. His blood boiled up when he heard the voice laughed, and that was it. He really hated the older so much. He had no intention to listened to the other's voice until the end, so he just hunged up. It was not his first time doing it, so he just shrugged it off like it was nothing at all. He hissed. "Can't she just shut up even for once?!" Right after he had put down the phone, his own smartphone vibrated in his pocket. He fished out his phone and looked at the screen that were saying that he have a new message. He touched the screen, unlocked it, before he clicked on the unread message. He could only hissed once again when he saw the name, 'Annoying woman'.

 _ **FR: Annoying woman**_

 _ **I'll wire you the money later. Just.. don't you want to come back home?**_

Reading the message, he just rolled his eyes totally in lazy manners. He really didn't wanted to go back, at least not right now. He still wanted to enjoyed staying here and going out with Luz and Norio. He didn't know how many more times he have to tell them his answer until they really understand it. He were tired of answering the same obvious question that they all knew his answer too well. Ignoring the context of the message, he kept back his phone inside his pocket before he grabbed his bag on the couch while his eyes looked at the other in the kitchen with the corner of his eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

"What?"

"Listen here, Kouki." Akashi turned back at the stove only to lower down the heat, before he turned in front to glared at the brunette. He walked towards the other and stopped right in front of him. "You're not going anywhere."

"And as I said, why should I listen to you?"

"Look at yourself!"

"What?"

"Are you still going to play dumb with me, Kouki?"

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid or what?!"

"Hah?!"

"You're hurt, you stupid!"

"So?"

"So?!" He huffed in disbelief. "You shouldn't be-"

"Who are you to tell me that?"

His eyes widen in shocked when he heard that. Not at the fact that the words itself that he were shocked at, but rather at the tone the taller used. His eyes stared deep into those pair of heterochromatic eyes, and he gasped softly when he saw there was nothing in it other than pure anger. It was the same as when they were on the street before, the time when he were protecting him from those perverts. The look the taller had right now were the same with that time. Knowing that he had done the wrong move to even to get in argue with the other, he started to backed away bit by bit with a small steps each time. "K-Kouki-"

"I asked you."

"..."

"You can't even answer my question, yet you demand me to listen to you."

"..."

"Just who do you think you are?"

Hearing those words strike him again and again, really make his heart hurts. How could the other asked that kind of question when the other knew exactly what would his answer be, and how sensitive that was to him. He bit his lower lips as he tried to hold back his tears of anger.

"Tch." Furihata slung his bag on his shoulders and decided that he will have to just take a walk to the university. But of course, in order for him to even walked out from this house, he need to make sure the shorter are completely nowhere inside the house. If the shorter insisted on still staying, he would have no choice but to dragged him with force.

"You..."

"..." He looked at the other with a bored face. It was not like he hated the other so much, but he just are not in the mood to have someone in his house right now when he have to go out. Not to forget that his bike also were pretty much damaged from the incident yesterday that he had no choice but to buy a new one.

"How could you ask me that?.."

"..."

"Don't you have a heart?!" Akashi raised his voice as he balled up his hands to a tight fist, trying really hard to hold back his anger. "I know you knew that was a sensitive question to me, aren't you?!" He bit his lower lips as his tears finally rolled down his cheeks. "How could you?!" He brought his hands up and hit the taller's chest as hard as he could, though it was not that hard actually. How could he hit the other when obviously the other are hurt right now. He are not that stupid, and he could control his emotion well. He wouldn't acted out of his emotions. Feeling so frustrated at all of this, he continued to pound the other's chest as he sobbed, letting out all of his frustration out from his system. It was hard for him when he got that question, and it would be even harder if he get the same answer from the other. He really were frustrated with the brunette in this matter. And yet, he couldn't do nothing but to just cry.

Noticing the tears rolling down those pale cheeks, Furihata eyes widen slightly at that. He never expected for the shorter to cried at something so trivial like this. But then again, as the other said, he knew really well how sensitive the question were for him. He never meant to actually shove that question again at the other, but he were really in a bad mood that there were nothing inside his head except anger. Of course, he actually are not mad at the shorter since the other did nothing wrong at him, except he were just annoyed at how hard headed the other could be. That was all, nothing more. But he never wanted to make the other cried. He could only sighed at this. Just before he wanted to opened his mouth to say something, the figure in front of him suddenly started swaying right and left, as though as he would passed out right this instant. And he was right about it when suddenly the body fell backward. Being the observant he was, immediately he grabbed the shorter's arm and pulled him into his embrace, and again his eyes widen when he could felt how hot the other's body are through his clothes. Using his left hand, he brought it up to touched the other's forehead, and it was burning hot. He could only just hissed at this. He thought after putting the cool patch last night would helped to bring the fever down, but instead it was the opposite. _"Damn it, it's really hot."_

"I...I.. how could you, K-kouki.."

"Oi, can you walk for a bit?"

"..K-Kouki.. I-!"

Again, he hissed. "Shut up, can you?! now answer me! can you walk or not?!" He raised his voice, and he could saw the figure in his embrace flinched, before he nodded. "Just hold onto me, I'll bring you to my room." Again, he saw the other nodded and brought his hands to gripped onto the front of his hoodies. Moving his right hand to wrapped around the shorter's waist while his left hand hold onto the arm, he slowly lead him into his room and put the other softly on the bed. It was good that the other just obeyed his order instead of trying to argued with him. "Sleep here and don't go anywhere."

"Meow~!"

He turned around to look at the black and white cat that were walking towards him and rubbed its head on his leg. The cat stopped its action for awhile and looked up to greet its master again. Looking at the cat that suddenly volunteer itself to come into this room, he somehow could guess what was the cat were trying to show him. "Shiku." He said sternly, and immediately the cat lower its back and sat down. "I've to go out for awhile. Look after him, can you?"

"Meow!"

"Good girl." He rubbed behind her ears, and instantly he get a purr.

"..w-where are you going?"

"Just sleep." He pulled the blanket over the other, making sure the other kept on warm. "Do me this favor." Just then, there was a hand hold onto his wrist. It was so hot that it was as though as it could melted away his skin. "What?"

"I-I'm okay, I just need-"

"No, you're not.

"..You're hurt-"

"I'm fine."

"Kouki-"

"Just listen to me, will you?"

"But-"

"Sleep and don't get out of the bed."

"..."

"Hear me?"

Akashi could only nodded at that without much argue. He suddenly felt so tired and his head felt a little bit heavy for some reason. He knew that he still had a little bit of fever today, but it suddenly went up right after he had a short argument with his lover before. Guess he was too emotional and couldn't even hold his emotions well. "..Kitchen.. I-I still didn't t-turn off the stove yet."

"I'll do it."

"E-em..."

"Just sleep. I'll be back-"

"Please be careful, K-Kouki..."

"Em." Furihata pulled away his hand from the shorter and immediately after that, his cat jumped onto the bed and sat beside the other, guarding him, before she meowed at him as though as its were saying, 'Come back home safely.' Moving his eyes to take another look at the other's feverish face, he could only sighed at the sight. He couldn't helped but to felt guilty about it, since he knew the other's fever went up probably because of their argument just now-.. well more to actually he threw a sensitive question at the other. _"I'm such an idiot. I should have known better.."_ He hissed as he turned around and proceed to walked out of the room, reaching his hand on the door's knob to close the door behind of him, but only to stopped when he heard a soft voice telling him not to.

"...you d-don't have to close it.."

"..." He looked at the other weirdly, trying to figured out what was wrong with that guy, but he just brush it aside and proceed to walked towards the living room. Grabbing his mask that were lying on the coffee table beside the sofa, he wore it and move towards the kitchen to turn off the stove like the shorter had asked him to, before he walked out of the house. As soon as he stepped outside, he looked up at the sky and damn it, today was kinda hot even though it was entering fall. Ah, it was really such a troublesome to go to the pharmacy without his motorbike. Since he was living in a secluded area and away from other houses, it actually considered far to actually go to any nearby stores. It would take about 15 minutes for him to go by his motorbike. And now that he didn't have his bike with him, he could only accept his fate for now. Hissing in annoyed, he decided that it would be better if he go right now without delaying any more time if he wanted to chased the other out of his house as soon as possible. Though he didn't know whether it was possible or not, considering that the shorter came down with a high fever. "Tch." Looking at the time on his watch, it was already past 8:15 am. He really already late. Again, he hissed. But then again, he are not going to go to the university at the first place anyway. He just said that because he wanted Akashi to get out from his house. He wanted to be alone for him to actually think about all the things happened yesterday. Zipping up his hoodie, he began to walked out from his house and go to the nearby pharmacy.

It takes him exactly half an hour to reached the pharmacy by running, and now there he was, panting really hard as he tried to catch on his breath back after all the long run all the way from his house. He couldn't helped it. He firstly intended to just take his time walking, but he knew it would seemed really stupid to just walked leisurely when Akashi were lying on his bed dealing with a high fever. He thought that he could just ignored it, but he couldn't. Exactly when he took his tenth steps, his heart began to race in worried as there was hundreds possibilities that something would happened to other when he was not around. One of it, the only thing he most afraid of was if the dream he had last night would become reality. He definitely didn't wanted that to happened. Ever. He didn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he actually slowly are taking interest at the other.

"Welcome! What can I help you with?"

There was a woman with a pink hair greeted him with a smile as soon as he pushed the glass door opened. But of course, being himself, he just ignored the polite greet and quickly go around the pharmacy to take all the things he need for fever. Everything he could find in there, he grabbed it before he put it all on the counter.

"I-is this all the things you need, sir?" The girl asked with a slight hesitation in her voice when she saw all the things the boy put in front of her.

"I would like a first aid kit too."

"A-ah..o-okay.." She smiled at him awkwardly while her eyes were eyeing the boy. The boy never did lowered down his mask at all, even when he spoke to her.

He knew that the girl in front of him were looking at him weirdly by just the way those pair of pink eyes move up and down on him. But then again, he aren't bothered by it at all. He didn't care about what others think of him because he don't need anyone. It was already enough just Luz and Norio by his side. And.. Akashi Seijuro too, if he would had to listed another one. Somehow he didn't know when did it start or how, but bit by bit, without his own will, he were starting to accepted the red wine haired's presence in his life. And for some reason, he has started to cared for the other even though he never actually show it. Heck, he would never show it.

"Sir?"

He shook his head as snapped out from his thought. He looked at the girl again and just move his eyebrow, asking the girl to repeat back what she said. Turned out it was just the amount of all the things he bought. He nodded and grabbed his wallet out from his pocket, taking out the money to pay for all the things. But before he could hand over the money, he just remembered that he still didn't have the pills for fever. All the thing he had grabbed are just some for external uses and just other some medicines and ointments."Ah.. fever."

"Eh?"

"A medicine for high fever, I need it."

"Let me check first." The girl turned around and look for the pills, only to noticed that it already out of stock. Well, not really out of stock since they still have the medicines to stop the fever, but it was just not an eating pill. "Er.." She turned and looked at him with a little bit of blush on her face. "We're currently out of stock for that-"

"What?!"

"N-no, wait, listen to me first. We indeed are out of stock for it, but we still have this one." She hold onto the packet of the prescribed pills. "Is this okay?"

"..." He could only looked at it with a wide eyes.

* * *

"Hello? Luz?"

"Uhm.."

"Hey, are you still sleeping?!"

"Ugh!" Luz immediately move away his phone from his ear when he heard Norio's voice booming from the other line. It was so loud to the point that he would turned deaf if he still kept his phone near to his ear. Only after there are no yelling could be heard, only then he put back the phone to his ear. He groaned. "Norio, could you please lower down your voice?"

"Lower down my voice?!"

"For God's sake, Norio! It's still morning!"

"Yeah, it's morning! but do you know what time is it now?!"

"I don't know.."

"You don't know?"

"Tch.. it's.. 8 am."

"Yeah 8 am." There was a mock on the other line, before it followed with a hiss. "Open your eyes, stupid! It's already 9:15 am!"

"So?"

"S-so?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Luz.. please! You said that we will go to Furihata house first thing in the morning! You promised!"

Hearing Furihata's name came out from the other mouth again, really trigered his anger first thing he wake up in the morning. He had tried to held himself back several times, no heck it was not even several, it was almost all the time. But no, today was not one of the day where he would just ignored it. He really didn't like that the other kept on saying the brunette's name when they are together, to him. He know that the other are worried about their friend, he too, but it was just too much. The brunette already have Akashi with him, so what there was to worry so much about it? It was not like Furihata are alone by himself. The red haired also already said that he would take care of the brunette. So why are the other so worried about? Thinking about the possibilities, his grip on the phone tightened. "Can you stop saying his name?!"

"..."

"Damn it..!"

"W-what?"

"...tch."

"L-Luz-"

"I'll pick you up in half an hour."

Norio couldn't even say anything more when the blonde suddenly hang up on him. His eyes widen in disbelief and he was totally shocked at the taller's action. That was the first time he had heard Luz get mad at him. Usually the other would always be the one to greet him with a smile, make him laugh with a joke or some teasing, but never did the other got mad at him like this. He just couldn't believed that just happened seconds ago. Luz, the only person he knew to be full of smiles and laughter had snapped at him and turned to be a cold person. Somehow it was making him scared. His heart were really hurt, as though as he was being stabbed with thousands of glowing needles from every directions. He don't know why, but he just didn't like it. He don't want the taller to hate him. What should he do in this situation? Just thinking about how different would the other treated him after this, make his body trembled. He bit his lower lips as hard as he could and his hand tightened around his phone while he tried to held back the tears that were slowly pooling inside of his eyes. "L-Luz..."

Right exactly after half an hour, there could be heard the purring engine of Luz's motorbike outside Norio's house. Norio eyes widen when he could easily recognized the sound and quickly sat up and ran towards his window to take a look outside behind the curtain. His heart broke at the sight in front of him. The blonde didn't even take off his helmet and get down from his bike to pressed the doorbell and greet his mother or his siblings. Usually that idiot would do it every time he came here, and even demanded to joined them for breakfast downstairs. But today was different. _"Luz.."_

"Huh? Norio nii-san! Isn't that Luz-nii outside?!"

His head snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his sister's voice coming from the hallway, outside of his room. He turned around, only to remembered that he didn't close his door. "Y-yeah.. i-it's him."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"E-eh?"

"Norio nii-san, what's wrong with you?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "You're acting weird."

"..."

"Nii-san!"

"A..ah.. yes, I'm going now." He ignored his sister's question and quickly grabbed his bag beside his study table and ran down the stairs. "Mom, I'm going out first." He walked passed the living room and go towards the front door.

"What? with who?"

"Luz." He grabbed his shoes and started wearing it, pulling the back of the shoes a bit so that he could fit in his feet in it.

"How about your breakfast?"

"I'll get it on the way."

"Ehhh? but-"

"Bye mom." He reached for the door knob and twisted in open, and instantly he could saw the other were waiting for him on his motorbike. He tried to control his expression as he walked towards the blonde. "M-morning,Luz."

"..."

"Um.. whe-" Before he could opened his mouth to asked for his helmet, the other already shove it on his hands without saying anything. Getting the cold shoulder treatment from the blonde really make him sad, as well as his heart swelled. Not wanting for the other's mood to turned even more worse, he just wore the helmet after saying his thanks, before he climbed onto the motorbike. The whole ride to Furihata's house were insanely quiet as there was not even one of them trying to initiate a conversation. They are not even trying at all. _"Luz.."_

* * *

Furihata quickly barged into his house as soon as the black gate could be seen from afar. He couldn't helped it since he was really worried if Akashi fever would probably went up because he was late. It couldn't be helped that he was late since he had to ran all the way to the pharmacy from here and back again to his house. It was because of the 'other' bastard side of him that his motorbike already destroyed from the incident yesterday. The wounds on his left part of his body too were also one of the reason he was late. It was hard for him to ran in his current state that he really cursed all the way to the pharmacy and back from it. He had no choice and he could only blame it on himself since he knew, he was the one who triggered it. He wanted to flag down a cab, but it would take too much time just to wait for one to show up and he didn't like that he already waste so much time just for the waiting. Besides, he really are worried about the shorter, seeing how vulnerable the red haired' state are in his house, lying defenselessly on his bed without anyone there to look after him. Who knows what would happened to the shorter if he continued to delayed more times. Especially when he had those stupid dream last night. He just couldn't forget about it.

 ***BAM***

Akashi eyes grew wide at the loud sound of the door slammed in the living room. Instantly he put up his guard as his eyes stared at the door. He don't know why, but he didn't like to be alone in this house. It felt weird without his lover around with him in this house. Sure it was already morning and it was obviously not dark at all, but it just how he felt. Though he didn't wanted to admit it, he actually was scared right now. He kept on hearing some rustling and other sounds after the brunette went out. At that time, he just wanted to get out from the bed and check out what was it, only to get a soft tug from his sleeve. Seeing how serious the cat face was; somehow he didn't know how did he interpret it as serious, but that was what he could tell by his instinct, he decided to ignored it and just waited in the bed like what the brunette had asked him to.

"K-Kouki? i-is that you?"

...

"K-Kouki?"

...

"Kouk-"

"I...I'm back."

He could only let out a soft sigh as there was a small smile formed on his lips when he saw his lover's face. "Welcome back.."

"Meow~!" The black and white cat greeted the brunette too, as she jumped off the bed and rubbed her face on the other's legs. "Meow~"

"Thank you for taking care of him, Shiku." Furihata bend down and rubbed the cat behind her ears, in which he gained a purr. "Go and play outside, I'll call you later."

"Meow!" The cat meowed once again, before he ran out from the room to play in the living room.

"How is it?" He walked towards the shorter and reached out his hand, putting it on the other's forehead. It was hot, probably hotter than before. He hissed in annoyed. _"Damn it.."_ He retracted his hand as his other hand put down the plastic bag that contains all the medicines he bought just now on the bedside table. "You're too hot."

"I..I'm s-sorry."

"Hm." He walked towards his study's table and put down his bag on the chair, before he turned around and headed towards his bathroom."You've to take a shower first." He said, while he took off his hoodies and his mask, and put in on the small cabinet outside the bathroom, before he went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet for the tub.

"E-eh?"

"Your temperature are too hot. We have to reduce it."

Hearing that, somehow it make Akashi blushed. He have to take a shower? Right now? He knew that the sentence aren't supposed to mean anything, but somehow it was making him thinking of something unappropriated when he saw the brunette also took of his hoodies. Ah, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking something like this. The fever were making him becoming weird. _"..what's wrong with me?"_

"Oi, do you hear me?"

"A-ah.. y-yes." He shook of that thoughts as he tried to sat up and get out of the bed. "I'll-"

"You're going to take a bath here."

"E-eh? but-"

"Can you stand up?"

Again, his face flushed when the brunette walked closer to him and hold onto his arm, helping him to stand up. "T-thank you." He looked down, unable to face the other as his hands gripped tightly onto his lover's front shirt. They then went to the bathroom, but the taller only helped him until the tub before he went out without saying anything except for 'call me when you're finished.' "Okay." He nodded. He waited for the brunette to close the door and leave him alone, before he let out a sigh. Of course he were disappointed that there was nothing happened like what he was slightly hope for, but then again, it was Furihata he were talking about. Not as the old Furihata he knew, but the new Furihata that he just knew.

Furihata sighed tiredly while he plopped himself down on the bed after he get out from the bathroom. He were so tired from all the running, and his injuries also were making almost of the things restricted for him. He couldn't move much and all and that was pissing him off for a bit. He knew by just feeling his left leg and on his left inner arm throbbing intensely, it was obvious that along the way his wounds already started to bleed again when he accidentally bumped over with someone and something. It was not like he were clumsy, but he just wanted to be fast that he overlook certain things in front of him. Not to forget, he also just barged in into his house by roughly pushing the gate and door without thinking for a single second. He really didn't knew what happened to him, but he just felt relieved when he reached his house. He was glad that the other are not hurt or something. _"I'm so tired.."_ He closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap for awhile, only to remembered something that once again only make him sighed. He opened one of his eye and looked over at the plastic bag from the pharmacy that he had put on the bedside table. _"Suppository, huh?"_ Even if he wanted to hold it back and control it, it was completely futile. Just thinking about it, it already make him blushed. "Ah, shit."

..

"Kouki? I'm done."

His ears twitched at hearing the shorter's voice, and immediately he opened his eyes back. Grabbing his phone on the bed, he looked at the time and 10 minutes had passed. He just groaned softly as he sat up and headed towards the bathroom. Without any warning, he just grabbed the knob and slide the door open. His eyes widen in shocked when he saw the exposed white pale skin in front of him. It might sounds crazy; even to himself, but just seeing the exposed skin in front of him, somehow it were making his hands itchy to touch it. It looks so soft to his eyes. He never knew that the shorter could possessed such skin. _"Ah damn it, what's wrong with me?"_

"K-Kouki? are you okay?" Akashi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he pulled his shirt down to cover his stomach.

"Ah.. hm."

He could only smiled at the short reaction, already used to it by now. Before he could even move forward, there was a pair of hands supported him by holding onto his arms as they walked out from the bathroom and headed to the bed. As soon as he were already sat on the bed, he couldn't helped but to noticed the bandage on the taller's arm were slightly red. His eyes widen in shocked as his heart beat in worried. His hands quickly hold onto the taller's front shirt once again, as he looked up at him in worried. "K-Kouki, you're hurt! Your wound-"

"It's nothing."

"No! Your-"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"It looks like your temperature are still high." Furihata ignored the shorter's words by reaching out his hand and placed it on the other's neck. It was still burning hot. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"A-a bit."

"If I let you stand and walk alone, could you do it?"

"E-eh?"

"..."

"P-probably.? My head are still spinning around and my body feel really heavy."

"That's mean your fever are still high." He looked down at the shorter, and he could noticed that the other were blushing really hard. Probably because he were touching his neck. He cleared his throat in not obvious way. "You have to take the medicine now." He retracted his hand as he rummaged through the plastic bag to look for the suppository.

"Eh? But I still didn't eat anyt-"

"You don't have to eat before you take it."

"W-what?" Akashi looked at his lover weirdly. What kind of medicine was it if it didn't required for the person to eat first? The brunette wouldn't be that stupid to buy him an antibiotics without the doctor prescription, and he was also sure that there are no antibiotics are sold at any place except to go and meet the doctor themselves.

"Will it make your dizziness worse if you look down?"

"Y-yes. My head hurt when I look down, and m-my eyes feel like it would pop out."

 _"So.. that's mean it's gonna be me, huh?"_

"W-why is it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Here."

"What-"

"It's suppository. They don't have any eating pills left." **  
**

His eyes opened as wide as it could as his face flushed. He didn't expected that it would come to this. He would never expected something like this ever in his life. He cursed at himself for suddenly getting a high fever at this time and being so vulnerable. He couldn't just believed that he have to go through all of this just because of a stupid fever. "N-no."

"Hah?"

"I-I'm not gonna t-take it." He looked away.

"After making me run all the way to the pharmacy until my wounds bleed again, you say you don't want to take it?"

"W-well I didn't expect that-"

"Shut up. You have to take it whether you want or not."

"W-what?!"

Too lazy to argue with the other anymore, Furihata just hissed as he grabbed the other's arm and pulled him into his embrace, taking the other by surprise. He then turned the other around and pulled down the other's pants, just until the knees. Once again, he couldn't helped but to blushed slightly. How couldn't he when he were taking off the other's pants and touch the other's ass.

"N-No, Kouki-!"

He could saw how red Akashi's face and ears are, as the other's temperature grew hot once again. The shorter kept on struggling, trying to freed himself away from him while he tried to hold the other still. As much as he also didn't wanted to 'touch' that place, he had no choice. If he didn't force the other to take the medicine, the fever wouldn't go down and it would make it harder for the shorter even more. Though it would be disgusting to actually put his finger inside of the other's ass, he had no choice but to do it. At this moment, he didn't care about all those petite things, when the only thing he wanted right now for the other to get better. Truth to be told, he didn't like to see Akashi in pain or hurt.

"Kouki, p-please!"

He continued to ignored the shorter as his left hand secured both of his wrist, as his right hand rummaged through the plastic bag once more. He grabbed the lube that the girl gave him, with a reason that it would go easier if he applied the lube at the entrance before putting the suppository inside. Before he could open the lube, all of his action stopped in mid way when suddenly he could heard a soft sob came out from the other. Hearing it, immediately he loosen his hold onto the other's wrist.

"I-I'll do it myself..! So p-please..! d-don't look at t-that place."

"..."

"I..I don't want you to see me l-like this.."

His eyes move to looked at the other, observing how does the shoulders heaved up and down as the cries become slightly louder than before. Closing his eyes for a moment while he think about all of these, he could only sighed when he finally decided to let the other do it by himself. He knew the other probably are embarrassed about it, and he are not that surprised to hear that the other wanted to do it himself. "Fine." He let go of the other's wrist as he take a seat on his bed. He waited for the other to turned back around, and he could saw the confuse look on his face. Damn it, the look that the other have on his face right now were somehow looks really cute to him. _"Damn it, what's with me..really!"_

"K-Kouki?"

"I'll stay here to help you."

"E-eh? But-"

"I'll close my eyes, don't worry. I'll only help to support your weight, so you can lean on me."

* * *

 **(At the same time)**

It takes Luz and Norio about 25 minutes to arrived at Furihata's house and the first thing they saw in front of them, make both of their eyes turned wide in surprised. This was the first time they seen the front gate of the other's house are not locked. Usually it was always locked securely, that there was not even one's could passed through the black gate. Having a same thoughts in both their mind at that time, both of them could only look at each other in disbelief. It was weird, really weird. The brunette would never forget to locked his gate, not even once. So.. what could possibly make it unlocked this time?

"Huh?"

"Wait... why is the gate aren't lock?"

..

* * *

 _ ***M***_

Akashi face only went even redder when he heard that. He knew that the brunette were only trying to help him, but being as him, the only one who remembered the fact that they were actually a lover really didn't helped at all. How could he just show the most embarrassing part of himself to the brunette when they didn't even go until this far. Sure they were a couple, but that was long time ago. And staying far away from each other, Kyoto and Tokyo also were one of the reasons that they couldn't spend their time together except from constantly calling and exchanging texts with each other everyday.

"Faster, will you?"

He could only bit on his lower lips when he get those piercing gaze directed to him. Though it was embarrassing, he knew that he have to do it if he wanted to get over the fever. Checking up whether the brunette had closed his eyes or not, he was glad when he saw the taller already did close his eyes. After he satisfied with testing if the other could see him or not, which the other really didn't, he then move slowly, sitting on his knees as he spread his legs a bit wider. "D-don't look." He glance behind of him, making sure that it would be easy for him to put in the suppository without any trouble. Using his right hand to take the suppository on top of the bedside table, he took out one of it and brought it to his entrance. He tried to insert it, only to find that it was indeed difficult for him to do it since he has to balanced himself only using one hand and it really make his head throbbed in pain when he looked behind too much. It was as though as all his veins on his eyes were being pulled back when he look behind. _"Ugh.. why is it so hard.."_ He tried to do it, only to failed when his hand that were holding him up lose its balance, making him stumbled forward and fall into the taller's embrace. Realizing what has he done, instantly his face went beyond red as if he were burnt under the sun. If there was a smoke could came out from his ears, he sure it would. Not to mention, his front also were exposed. "Ergh.. I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Can you do it or not?"

"I-I can-"

"Bullshit. You can't even do it by yourself."

"N-no, I can! I just slip-" He couldn't even finished his words when suddenly the brunette opened his eyes and looked straight into his eyes. "A-ah.." He tried to leaned away to cover his front, only to have his arms grabbed by the other. He then were pulled forward, making his face landed on his lover's chest as he were still also on his knees. Again, he tried to pulled away, too embarrassed at this current situation and his current position right now, only to felt there was a hand on his ass. He yelped at the sudden touch. "K-Kouki-"

"I'll do it, so just stay still."

"W-what?! No-"

"Spread your legs wider."

"S-stop-!" Again, he yelped when the other pushed his thighs apart using his knees. He could felt the cool air were hitting on his entrance and immediately he twitched at it. _"This is so embarrassing..!"_

"Hold onto me."

"I can do it my-"

"Shut up and just listen to me, will you?!"

Knowing that it would only be useless if he tried to argue with the other, for once he decided that he would throw away his pride for today. He brought up his hands and gripped onto the other's shirt, trying to be as careful as he could so that he didn't put any pressure on either the brunette's left arm and leg. He flinched a bit when his ass cheek were being spread and there were something cold along his entrance. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't helped it as he let out a few moans. The other's finger kept on applying the lube on his entrance, making sure that it was lubed enough so that it would be easy for the suppository to go in. "A-ahh.. K-Kouki.." He bit his lower lips as he tried to suppressed his moans. "..y-your finger.. it's.. ahh.. d-dirty..!" He tried to reasoned with the other, trying to convince him that he could do it by himself. But of course he were being ignored. Ah, he really didn't like this. He don't want the brunette to see his most embarrassing part like this when they didn't even go all the way yet.

 **"Furihata?"**

Both of their eyes widen when they heard that voice. They could heard there was footsteps in the house, walking around while calling the brunette's name. _"Damn it..!"_ Furihata cursed silently as he tried his best not to make any sound that would attract those two idiot to his room right now. He looked down at the red wine haired and gritted his teeth in annoyed. Just why did those two decided to come at this time, and just how in the world that they could come in into his house? "Hold down your voice."

"E-eh?"

"Do you want them to see us like this?" He asked, and immediately he he get a shook. "Then listen to me. If you can't, just bite onto my shirt." Without anymore delay, after he had thoroughly lubed the other's entrance, he used his right hand to take the suppository that the shorter had dropped on the bed just now. "I'm gonna put it in now." He announced, and he could felt how tight the grip onto his shirt are being gripped. Bracing himself for what he was about to do, he slowly slide in the suppository into the shorter.

"Nghh...ahh!"

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered harshly.

"I-I can't..ahh.. i'it's feel w-weird..nghh.."

 **"Furihata? are you in your room?"**

 **"I hear some voice.. is it you?"**

 **"Are you okay?!"**

His heartbeat were beating furiously when he heard those footsteps were approaching his room. He hissed. "Bite onto my shirt,now!" He could felt how the body in his embrace were trembling as he just obeyed his order and bit onto his front shirt. He then pushed the suppository in, making sure that the pill would go in, only to felt that it were being pushed out. He tried again, and once again he got the same result. He hissed. "Could you not push it out back?!"

"..ah..hah.. I-I'm trying..! nggh.."

"Tch!" He pushed it once again, trying once more. Looking at how much the other resist, it definitely are hard to make the other take in the suppository. Realizing that he had no other choice anymore to make the other accept the suppository, he could only think of one thing. "I'll push it deeper, and you have to clench your ass."

"..ahh..w-what?"

 **"Furihata?! I'm coming, okay?!"**

 _"Damn it, Norio..! Don't!"_ He clenched tight his teeth as he pushed the suppository even deeper, making his forefinger also disappear into the shorter's ass until the second line of his finger. "Clench it now!"

"Ahhh!..nggh.. K-Kouki!"

"They're coming!"

"Hah!.. I-I can't!.. nggh.. y-your finger-"

"Just do as I said!"

"B-but..-"

 **"Furihata!"**

Ah, Damn it. The footsteps really are close, probably just on the hallway in front of his room. "Don't come in!"

 **"H-hah? but-"**

"I'm changing!"

 **"But your voice sounds-"**

"Just listen to me! I don't want you to see all my wounds, so please!" Immediately the sounds of the footsteps stopped and he was really glad for it. Now, the only problem is Akashi. Knowing that the shorter probably have a hard time to do it, which of course he could guess on for its several reasons, and how greatly the other's body trembled, he knew that he have to do something. He have to make the other calmed himself down. Moving his left hand that previously were on the other's ass, he brought it up only to stroke the other's hair in comfort. "It's okay." He whispered, and almost immediately the other calmed himself down, before he got a nod and the inside of the other's walls are clenching onto his finger.

"Anghh.. K-Kouki..! I-I'm sorry...ah.." Akashi sobbed softly as he tried to lower his voice down while burying his face onto the brunette's chest. He kept on clenching onto the suppository for at least 3 minutes, before the other pulled out his finger. He could only moaned at that lost. Slowly he let go of the taller's shirt that he had bit on until it was becoming damp at one spot with his saliva. He quickly apologized for that, only to felt his lover pulled his pants back up and helped him to lie on his back on the bed back. He didn't know why but he actually enjoyed being pampered by his lover, though it was embarrassing for the suppository part. "Kouki-"

"Sleep."

The brunette grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him, until to his chest. Though he really wanted to say more at the other, his head felt really heavy and he really wanted to sleep for some reason. Before he could even say anything, the other already on his way out of the room. The only thing he could saw before he fall asleep was the door were closing as the other went out. _"Thank you, Kouki."_

"Furihata!" Norio raised his voice when Furihata get out from the room and immediately approached him with a worried face. "Are you okay? I heard you moaning and-"

"I'm okay." Furihata answered him, while his eyes caught the look that the blonde gave him. He knew too well what does that look are for. He were not that stupid not to noticed that the blonde actually have feelings for the idiot dense blue-black man in front of him right now. "Hey, Luz."

"Hey."

"Furihata, are you really sure you're okay?"

"I am, Norio. Could you please let go of me?" He shrugged the other's hold politely as he walked passed him. And once again, he got a look from the blonde, but this time it was a weird look that he get. "What?" He asked when he also passed him to go to the living room.

"Is that bite mark on your shirt?"

Ah, damn. He had forgotten about how sharp the other's eyes are. And he also knew if he tried to fabricate it with a white lie, the other would only noticed it and it would only make it hard for him to explain it. Besides, he also didn't have any intention to lie to them that Akashi indeed were staying with him yesterday. "Em."

"W-what?!" Luz eyes widen in shocked.

"Anyway, how could you two get inside?"

"Um, your front gate aren't lock?" Norio said, and the only reply he got are, a short 'ah'.

"I'm going to take a bath first."

"W-wait, Furihata!"

"I'm sorry but you two have to get out after this since I have other things that I need to do today."

"O-oi, Furihata!"Luz couldn't even finished his sentence when the other already went inside the bathroom, leaving only he and Norio at the living room. He could only curse as his face flushed a little bit when he knew how those mark were there. He knew that Akashi Seijuro were here by just looking at the extra shoes at the front door. _"Holy shit.."_

* * *

Akashi opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he tried to adjust to the lights surrounding him. He looked around the room, and he could saw that the table lamp on Furihata's study table were being turned on. He groaned softly as he pulled himself to sat up. He wondered why did the lamp are being switched on at this time. After taking a nap before, his dizziness are no longer there and he felt a bit better than before. But of course, remembering that he still didn't eat anything for breakfast, he could heard his stomach growling. "Ah.. I'm so hungry." Pulling away the blanket off from him, he get off from the bed and proceed to walked out from the room. He walked along the hallway until he reached the living room, and his eyes widen in shocked. He looked at the outside and the sky already changed its color to orange-yellowish. He blinked his eyes, utterly shocked at the fact that it already almost dusk. _"I've been sleeping for that long?!"_ Again his stomach growled. No wonder he were so hungry since he didn't even eat anything almost for a day.

"Ah."

His body immediately tensed upon hearing that voice. It was not that he were scared or what, but as soon as he heard that voice, the morning scene before enter his mind without any sign of stopping. The scene kept on replayed like a broken tape inside of his head. Slowly he turned around and saw that the brunette were in the kitchen, preparing some foods. Ah, just looking at the foods on the table, really were making him salivated. "U-uhm.."

"Come here and eat. After that I'll send you home."

"E-eh? H-home."

"Don't tell me you have lost your memory because of the fever?"

"H-hah?"

"This is not your house."

"..."

"I don't like someone to be in my house."

"..."

"Eat, wash up and packed up after that. I'll send you home."

His eyes widen when he heard those words. He really didn't wanted to leave this house and he still have to take care of Furihata. He couldn't just left him alone. Who would be helping him to change to clean bandage? prepare a proper foods for him? and.. who would comfort him when the other have a nightmare just like before? "But Kouki, I-"

"We're leaving in another 15 minutes."

"I.. I don't want to leave this house!" He raised his voice, couldn't contained his feelings anymore. He walked towards the brunette at the kitchen and stopped right in front of him.. "I want to take care of you, Kouki!"

"No."

"But why?!"

"Because I said so."

"What?! That's not even-"

"Want or not, I'm gonna drag you out of here no matter what."

He were speechless at how stubborn the other was on insisting that he have to get home. He really don't want to go back to his house right now because he knew if he did, he would have to face his father's wrath. Even though it didn't shown on his face, but he actually were scared whenever his father was around. His body would trembled and his eyes would look at anywhere but not straight into those piercing red eyes. Just thinking about it, already make him feeling a bit nausea. He really wanted to retort the brunette and insist on staying here, but of course it was impossible. He knew that anything he told, the other still wouldn't change his mind. The brunette were not the same person as he knew long time ago.

As the brunette said, 15 minutes later, they really are on their way to Akashi's residence. He tried again to reasoned with the other to stayed in, but only to get a hurtful words directed towards him. After realizing that their conversation are not going anywhere, he couldn't do anything but to just gave up and packed all his things and go back home. He were quite shocked when he saw the taller already bought a new motorbike in just a short amount of time. When he asked the brunette when did he bought it, the other only just answered him with short answer of 'When you're sleeping.' Somehow it really make him wondered on how did the other even managed to bought it when he was so sure that the motorbike are so expensive. He knew from the start, from the beginning when they were dating, the brunette didn't come from a wealthy family. The taller are only from an ordinary average family that could only afford to buy just a normal and simple things. It was not that he belittle the other, but he just wondered where did the other got the money from. He never really care about all those status. The only thing he knew that, he just love Furihata Kouki just the way he is.

It takes them about half an hour to reached his house, and he was surprised to see that there was a car parked outside of his house. He get down from the motorbike while he unbuckled the helmet and took it off. "Whose car is th-"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!"

His ears perked as his eyes widen at the loud voice booming from the front door. He turned to the right and there he was, the only man that he were afraid of. His own father. "O-otousan."

The older marched towards him with anger could clearly be seen on his face. He brought up his hand to the air and swung it hard on the younger's left cheek. "Do you know how embarrassed I was yesterday?!"

"..O-Otousan.."

 ***PANG***

Again, he slapped the younger. "I'm really disappointed with you! How could you call yourself an Akashi when you're the one to bring disgrace to our family name?!"

"..."

"You're really useless!"

"..."

"I know that I should have been more strict with you when you were little!"

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Don't you dare talk back to me!"

At first, Furihata just ignored the argument that the family had as he didn't even have any interest to meddle with the troublesome family. He also are not interested to get caught up with other's problem. He have no time for that. But when he was just going to grabbed the handle, his eyes widen when he saw the old man slapped Akashi hard on the cheek. He didn't expected that. He could saw that the shorter were trembling in fear as he tried to not show it to the older. For some reason, he really didn't like the sight in front of him right now. He could felt that his heart were burning in anger by just looking at it. And it really didn't helped him when he saw the elder throw something right on the shorter's face. His eyes move to looked at what was it, and again he was surprised to see the things scattered on the road. It was a photo of them hugging at the garden behind their campus. In the photo, only the other's face could be seen very well, while for him, only his back are shown. He clearly remembered when was that. It was just yesterday. _"Why there's a pictures.."_

"AND HERE ONE MORE THING!"

"..."

"Do you know that photos? Do you?!"

"..T-that-!.."

"YOU ARE A HOMO?! What are you thinking?! Do you really want Akashi's name to be tainted?!"

"I-I...no-"

"You're really useless Seijuro!"

"..."

"What do you think will happen if other people saw this photos, huh?!'

"..O-otousan-"

"I don't care. You will be marrying Aika!"

"W-what?! B-but otousan-!"

 ***PANG***

"I told you not to talk back to me."

"U-uncle!" Both of the Akashis turned to looked at the source of the voice. There she was, standing on the doorway while closing her mouth in shocked. "Uncle please stop it.!" She quickly ran towards Akashi with a worried look all over her face. "S-Seijuro, are you okay?"

That was it, Furihata couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards them and grabbed the shorter's hand, earning a glare from the elder while a shocked look on the woman face. He turned to glared at the old man. "Don't you dare hit him." He said in a cold tone that makes everyone there shivered except for the head of Akashi.

"Who are you? How dare you look at me like that! And don't touch my son!"

"K-Kouki!" Akashi eyes opened wide when the brunette grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to him. He looked at the brunette in surprised, before his eyes soften as he could felt his eyes grew hot. He didn't expect things like this would happened in front of his father. He never thought that the brunette would take his side like this. He thought that the brunette would never wanted to get involved with him anymore. Realizing that he actually does meant something to the brunette, he squeezed the other's hand tightly, glad that the other were on his side. He turned to looked at his father, and his body trembled yet again at the looks the older gave. He knew that looks too well. "O-Otousan!"

"Seijuro! Who's this?!"

"..Otousan, let me-"

"I don't need an explanation, I want answer! Who's this?! Is this one of the guy you're going out with?!"

He gulped his saliva in fear. He never been this scared before. He don't know how to answer the question. If he said that it was a yes, the brunette would get beaten from his father, and if he denied it, what should he say when he were the one obviously always wanted to be with the taller. "..."

"SEIJURO! ANSWER ME-!"

"Not one of the guy, it's the only one."

His eyes widen yet again at the brunette's answer. What was he thinking?! He could get beaten to a pulp by his father if he answered like that. "K-Kouki,what-"

"WHAT?!"

"S-Seijuro? Is it t-true?" Aika looked at Akashi in disappointment, as well as surprised. She never thought that the red wine haired would be going out with a guy. She didn't know that the other swing that way. Shaking her head at this, she tried to denied the fact with all she got. "No...no.."

"I'm the one in the photo, he's with me." Furihata kept on glaring at the older, trying to make his point clear that no one could hurt Akashi. He didn't like it.

"YOU!" Before the older's hand could landed onto Furihata's face, Akashi let go of their hands and stood in front of the other, getting the blow instead of the other. The older eyes widen, totally in shock at the sight he were seeing. He never thought that his son would protect the man until he are willing to get a slap from him. "What are you doing?!"

"S-stop it, otousan.."

"O-oi!" Furihata immediately grabbed the shorter in his arms while there were a worried look on his face. He could saw how red the other's left cheek was and there were a scratch on his forehead, probably get it from the edge of the photos that were thrown at him just now. He growled lowly as he looked up to glared at the older in hatred. He was really mad right now. "I told you not to hit him."

"It's all your fault-!" The older's words stuck in his throat when he saw the brunette's left eyes were glowing. "W-what?"

"I. Told. You./ _**I. Told. You."**_

Suddenly the older started coughing as his hands roamed up to hold onto his neck. "What..!" He could felt his throat suddenly were squeezed together. "y..ou!" He started choking. "Uhuk..ah!" He stepped back, trying to get some air into his lungs, but still it didn't worked at all."..Arghh..!..y-you..what.. did you d-do.!"

Seeing his father suddenly started to choked, Akashi immediately became panicked. The atmosphere around them suddenly became heavy and dark. He knew this similar scene, he had seen it before. This was really similar to the incident at the sidewalk before, when he were being molested by those people. Remembering it very well, they all had the same reaction as his father right now when Furihata came. _"Kouki..!"_ He turned behind to looked at the brunette, and he gasped in shocked. He was right, it was because of his lover. He could saw how those light orange orb were glowing brightly as he glared at his father. No, he have to stop it. Even though he didn't liked his father that much, the fact that the older is still his father really aren't going to change. He love his father, he love his parents, but he just didn't like their decision sometimes. "Kouki, stop!"

"U-ughh!"

"U-Uncle!"

"Kouki, please!" He plead, but still he could saw that the brunette had no intention to divert his eyes from his father. He have to do something, he have to calmed the other down. He brought up his hands and placed it on the taller's cheeks as he move the other's head to looked at him instead. "Look at me, Kouki.." Still, the brunette didn't even move his eyes. This was really making him scared. "Kouki, please!" He raised his voice as his holds tightened. Again, he could only gasped when the heterochromatic eyes were looking at him. The way those pair of unmatched eyes glared at him really make him shivered. "K-Kouki.." He knew he was right when he also started to felt that his throat were being squeezed together slowly when he looked into those eyes. "U-ugh!"

Furihata's eyes widen in shocked when the shorter were the one to looked at his eyes. His heart sank when he noticed that the other were starting to choked as well. He cursed loudly as he pulled the other into his embrace and hide the other's face on the crook of his neck, when the choke become too unbearable. He tightened his left arm around him, not caring that actually it was hurting his wounded arm. "Don't look into my eyes.!"

"K-Kouki-"

"Close your eyes. NOW!"

Akashi instantly do as what his lover told him while he brought up his arms to wrapped around the taller. His grips on the shirt tightened as he started to wheezed. It was also like this last time. He couldn't just calmed down that easily. He could heard that the taller were actually trying to calmed him down by whispering 'sorry' countless of times like a mantra at his ears.

While Akashi were wheezing and Furihata were apologizing towards the shorter, Aika and Akashi's father could only looked at the scene in front of them in shocked, as well as disgusted. They just couldn't believed on what did they just saw right before his eyes. It was really hard to believe it.

"I'm gonna take him today." Furihata glared at the older while closing his left eye as best as he could. It was enough for today. He didn't wanted to make the shorter scared of him anymore. "Just remember my words." He then dragged the shorter with him and go towards his motorbike. He pulled away to looked at the other in worried. He could still heard the other kept on wheezing. If he remembered correctly, after the wheeze, the other would fainted right after it. Going at a full speed while the other were unconscious surely are not a good idea at all. He let go of the other and helped him to hop on his bike, before he took off his sweater only to put it behind of the other and tied it with his own body, making their body stick closer with each other. "Hold on tight."

* * *

"Urgh! Why does Furihata-sama have to protect that homo?!" The girl gritted her teeth in super annoyed. All of her plans are not going accordingly to what she already had in her mind. She have to do something, something more powerful than those photos. She have to make Akashi Seijuro's life miserable. She just couldn't stayed still when that guy were taking his Furihata away from her. "Just you wait! I'll make sure you leave Furihata-sama! I'll make everyone hate you! Even Furihata-sama! So just wait!" She hide back behind the wall and before she could even take a step forward, her phone vibrated.

 ***RING RING***

"Who's this?" She looked at her phone screen and there was a smile on her face. She quickly picked the phone up. "Hello?"

 _ **"I've found something interesting.."**_

"Is it really good?"

 ** _"I'm sure it's not gonna disappoint you."_**

She chuckled in giddy. "Spill it to me."

* * *

"Can you walk?"

"Y-yes."

Furihata immediately went to his room as soon as they reached his house. He were really worried when he saw how pale Akashi's face are. It was probably because the shorter tried so hard not to faint on their way back to his house. He had assured the other to just let it be since he had tied his sweater around them securely, but the other just shook his head.

"K-Kouki.."

"Em." He carefully helped the other to lie down on his bed. He could saw the tiredness on the other's face clearly and he really felt bad about it. The other have a fever and now he have to deal with all these things. He really felt guilty about it. He reached out his hand to touch the other's forehead, and he was kind of glad when the other's temperature didn't rise. It would be really bad if it went up. He could only sighed at this. This was why he didn't like someone to be close to him. He was a bad luck.

"K-Kouki..?" Akashi asked in worried when he looked at the brunette's face. He reached his hand up slowly and stroke the taller's cheek. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just sleep."

"D-don't lie to me, Kouki.."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Just sleep."

"Kouk-"

"I...I have something to say to you."

"W-what is it?" He tried to sat up, but only to have the brunette's hand pressed onto his chest, asking him to just stayed like that.

"I hope this is the last time we were seen together."

Hearing that words, he could felt his heart were broken to pieces as his eyes widen in shocked. What did the taller just said? Did he really hear it right? He really didn't like this. He didn't wanted to be apart with the other anymore. He didn't wanted to lost the other anymore. It was enough that he had suffered for almost 4 years without any news and whereabout about his lover. "B-But why?"

"..."

"Kouki!"

"Forget about me, Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

A/N: Finally! it's a new chapter~ a long one! 3 so how is it? please leave a lots of reviews! Please! And tell me what do you think of this story.. if there's something you wanted to say about it, just say it on the reviews. I'm sorry for the late update, I'm really sorry. I just stuck on the middle of the story for a bit, and I was busy studying for exam last month. But now that I have nothing else to be busied with, I'll try to update faster. I hope I can. 'Till then, let's meet again at the next chapter! Oh oh! before that.. is it okay that I put a M rated scene in this chapter? is it okay? or do you prefer to just stick with rated T? please let me know! ^^ and sorry for my bad grammars.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been five days since the incident at his house happened and he also had been sleeping over at Kagami and Kuroko's apartment. He couldn't helped it. He just didn't wanted to meet with his father and dealt with him yet for now, and his mind are still too occupied with what has his lover said. Furihata's words kept on playing in his mind like a broken tape. He just couldn't forget about it. In fact, it was really hard for him to even forget about it even if he forced himself to. How, just how could he even brought himself to forget something so important and dearly to him just like that? The only one thing Akashi could think of his brunette lover was that, the taller are just out of his mind.

"Akashi-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko asked the shorter red haired man when he approached him sitting on the couch in the living room, bringing both of them a cup of tea in his hands. He put it down on the table and looked over at the other with a concern looks on his face. "Here, I make some tea for us."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"It's nothing."

"..."

There was silence lingering in the house, not even a single word could be heard coming from both of them. The only sounds they could heard was the pitter patter of the rain that were hitting on the window, the howling of the wind coming from the gap of the sliding door that they purposely had left it opened just a bit and the thunder grumbled every two minutes. Kuroko kept his eyes on the other man in front of him while he constantly glancing over his phone at the coffee table. He couldn't helped it, since he were waiting for his big lover to come back from the campus. It has been over an hour already and it was making him worried since the taller's class supposed to end an hour and half ago.

Noticing how the teal blue haired kept on fidgeting here and there, feeling anxious all these times, Akashi put a hold on his typing on his laptop as he lifted his head up and looked at Kuroko. "Are you worry about Taiga?"

"E-eh?" Kuroko snapped his head to stared into Akashi's eyes, and immediately he looked down at his tea in his cup. Even after all these years, he couldn't still looked at it straight into those heterochromatic eyes. There was just something in it, that make it impossible for him. But nevertheless, he was not afraid of him and he also would answered his question. "You.. notice it, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"..I.." He bit on his lower lips as his hands were playing with the cup, rubbing his thumb over the handle. He were clearly are nervous, even he would admitted that. How couldn't he, when his lover are not at home yet and he really need the taller by his side right now since he had always afraid of rain. Well, if it was a heavy rain with thunders and lightning, of course.

"Don't worry, that idiot are not that weak."

"..."

"He's probably just stuck at the campus since it was raining right now."

"..I hope that was it."

"It is."

Again, there was silence between them. It went on for about 5 minutes, before there could be heard the keys jingling in the key hole and the knob were being turned from the outside. Hearing this, immediately Kuroko lifted up his head at the sound and placed his cup down on the table, before he make his way towards the short hallway to the front door. He waited for the door to swung opened, and there could be seen relief washed over his face when he saw the face that he were been waiting for. "Kagami-kun.." He called for the other, and approached him even closer. His lover are completely drenched from head to toes, even he could saw the water droplet fall from his hair and all his clothes.

"I'm home, Kuroko." Kagami looked at his small lover while panting, and his eyes widen when he could saw the other are on the verge of crying. Seeing this, instantly he felt really bad and his heart ache. He knew it that he should came back home soon the moment he noticed the sky turned dark, but he choose to ignore it and do something else. Something that was quite important.

"A-are you okay?"

"I'm sorry for coming back late. I'm stuck-"

"Wait here, Kagami-kun. I'm going to get you a towel."

With that, Kuroko quickly ran towards their room and grabbed his lover's towel and a fresh new one that he had just fold before, and ran back at his lovers. He immediately hand the other's towel to him, while he used the other one to dried his lover's hair gently. "You're going to have a fever if don't dry yourself quickly, Kagami-kun."

"..."

"You should take off your coat and-"

"Kuroko..." Kagami grabbed his lover's arm, halting his movements as he stared into his eyes. Ah, he was right. Kuroko were trying really hard not to broke down in front of him, and he guess it was probably because Akashi was here. Usually if it was just the two of them, the other would already cried while his hands were pounding on his chest mercilessly. "..hey."

"F-faster K-kagami-kun..you need to-"

"Hey, look at me." He said gently, softly so that the only one who could heard their conversation right now are them. "Kuroko, it's okay. I'm okay."

"B-but-"

"I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized, bringing both his hands and hold onto the shorter's head tenderly when he noticed his body trembled. He leaned in and kissed on his forehead, softly muttering sorry again and again. He knew why was his lover are so worried about him, and he could only linked the reason was because of the incident happened in the past. They hold that position, just holding onto each other for 2 minutes, before they pulled away with he wiped away the tears on the shorter's cheeks. "Kuroko.. where's Akashi?"

"Akashi-kun? he's in the living room. W-why?"

"I've something to tell him."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you both later, okay? Now, let me just take a shower and change my clothes."

"O-okay. I'll make you some hot coffee-"

 ** _"And I'll continue to comfort you later in our room later, okay?"_** He whispered, and instantly he got a red Kuroko in front of him. He couldn't helped but to let out a soft chuckle, before he leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

* * *

 **(25 minutes later)**

"Akashi, I need to tell you something." There could be seen now all three of them are now sitting at the living room, with already bathed Kagami sat beside of Kuroko and Akashi sat across of them. Kuroko and Akashi couldn't helped but to changed a look with each other when they noticed how serious Kagami's face were right now.

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to answer me first."

"Just what is it?"

"Answer me, honestly."

"..."

"Kagami-kun, you don't have to-" Kuroko tried to covered for Akashi and helped Kagami to calmed down a bit, only for Akashi to brought up his hand, asking him to stop and it was okay.

"Fine." Akashi looked at Kagami, demanding for the taller man to spilled out whatever he wanted to know from him. "What is it?"

"Tell me why do you insist on staying in our apartment these few days?"

"What?"

"Answer me, Akashi."

"..."

"Why can't you answer me? My question are not that hard, isn't"

"K-Kagami-kun-"

"This is not your time for you to side with him, Kuroko."

"But Kagami-kun-"

Kagami chose to ignored his lover as he continued on to looked at the heterochromatic man in front of him. Truth to be told, he was a bit angry at him, but at the same time he pitied him. At first he didn't even bothered to get involved in his mess and problem, but when his eyes caught something on his way back home, he knew it that there was a solid and reason behind why did he suddenly showed up on their doorstep. "Is there something happen at your house before this?"

"W..what?"

"Is there?"

"..."

"It seem like there is, huh?"

Akashi were somehow are taken aback at the sudden question that the other threw at him. He didn't expected for that kind of question to be directed at him. But somehow, hearing and getting this question, he could felt that the other seeming like knew something about it. And for some reason he could felt his heart suddenly become heavy and he got a bad feeling about this. "You could take it as that."

"Then, that's explain the whole situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see something, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko turned to his right and looked at his lover in curious.

"On my way back just now, I saw Furihata."

There could be heard a gasp came out from the teal blue haired boy while the other shorter just hissed, feeling still annoyed at the brunette for what did he said to him when they got back home to his house the other day. "So what?"

"What?" Now it was Kagami turned to be surprised at how Akashi respond to his meeting with their old friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing?" Akashi hissed, before he lowered down his gaze at his laptop's screen back, feeling totally disinterest in this topic. "If you're just going to say that you meet with him, then I don't want to continue this talk anymore."

"What?"

"I had enough."

"Oi-!"

"Akashi-kun, what happen?" Kuroko turned his head to looked at the man across of them in concern. He had tried to have a conversation with the other before as to why did he suddenly decided to stayed at his and Kagami's apartment instead of going back to his house, but the only replies he got was a silent air and just a simple one word of, 'just'.

"I told you, Tetsuya. I don't want to talk about the reason why I-"

"Akashi-kun-"

"Then if I say he's half dead, would you still continue to act like this?" Kagami balled up his hand to a tight fist as he tried to hold back his anger while glaring at the cocky wine red haired. he knew that even though the other pretended like he didn't care, he actually care more than anyone else do. Of course he would, because Furihata was his lover; and he didn't know if he could even considered it to be 'is' right now after all these years. Just who wouldn't even worried about their partner? No one.

"Don't try to lie to me, Taiga. The last time I saw him, he's fine. He's not that weak and-"

"Your last time has been for four days, do you even know how to differentiate between last time and few days ago?"

"There's nothing different about it. It actually hold the same meaning behind it anyway."

"I'm not lying, you bastard! Do you even know what your father's men do to him?!"

Upon hearing the word 'father' and 'men' in one sentence, it immediately triggered something in his heart ans in instant his attention goes to looked at Kagami with a worried expression all over his face. "W-what do you mean?" He gulped his saliva in nervous, as he pleaded the other to said what happened to his lover. "What d-did they do to him?"

"Tch, I thought you would not care?"

"Tell me, Taiga!" He slammed his hands on the table, not caring that it was actually hurting his hands. For now, his lover were the most important thing.

"He were beaten really badly with different sorts of things and were bleeding a lot, and I don't know for how long it already went but by the time I come to help him..."

"...!" He were speechless and completely shocked when he heard that. His heart break just hearing what happened at the brunette, and just trying to imagined it really make it worst for him. He could felt that his hands started to trembled when he think of all the possibilities that could have happened at the brunette. "No...no, Kouki..!"

Noticing how worried does Akashi looks like, Kuroko immediately leave his lover's side and goes towards the other. "Akashi-kun, are you okay?" He placed his hand on top of the other's shoulder as there was a concern looks in his eyes. He didn't know what happened between both of them, but the only thing he knew was that even though Akashi tried to acted like he didn't care at all,in actual it was totally the opposite of it. He knew how dear was Furihata to him. He had been there, witnessing how broken the other was when the brunette went missing for the last three years and a half.

"I..."

"Akashi-kun-"

"I-I need to see him!" Akashi mumbled to himself as he started to freaked out when all of it came down to him all at once. "I-I need to go.." He bend down to close his laptop and started to gathered all of his things in his arms.

Seeing how vulnerable did the emperor looks like right now, Kagami could only hissed in frustrated as his hands balled up into a tight fist. As much as he hate to interfered between the two man relationship before this, he knew that for now he had to helped this guy to take Furihata with him back. He knew it would be a hard things to do, since he also already saw just how different the brunette were. It was totally like he were seeing a two different kind of people, instead of just accepting that it was the same person but with a different personalities. Besides, he also missed the Furihata Kouki of Seirin that they all knew before. But the only thing that was bothering him right now was, how would he going to do to take and bring the other back to them. _"Fuck, what am I suppose to do?"_

"Kouki...Kouki.."

"Akashi-kun, please calm down."

 _"God, how should I help him in this case? And Furihata too.. how in the world that he could change so much?"_ He kept on thinking the reason and all the possibilities that might lead to the brunette's current actions, but all just did not clicked at all. No matter how much he tried to think, there would always be a plot hole in it that just doesn't make sense to him at all. Seeing how the other suddenly gotten himself two new friends, that he had never seen before, really make all of it became so much harder to find the answer. "God damn it, ergh!" He slammed his fist onto the wall behind of him. He kept on getting all frustrated and bothered, until there was a yell that snapped back his attention at the two shorter in front of him.

"Akashi-kun, please-"

"Please what, Tetsuya?!" Akashi shrugged Kuroko's hands on him harshly and turned to glared at him in anger. "How could you ask me to calm down with what just happen to Kouki?! Don't you have a heart?"

"..A-akashi-kun, I-I don't meant tha-"

"Yeah you don't mean that! You don't know how I feel, Tetsuya!"

"That's because you're always beside Taiga!"

"...I-I.."

"Try to put yourself in my place, Tetsuya!"

"..I'm s-sorry.."

"Oi, Akashi!" Kagami stepped towards the two and immediately grabbed his lover's wrist and pulled him to stand behind of him. He were quite surprised at the other's outburst and he also were afraid that the heterochromatic man in front of them would do anything to hurt his beloved. Thought it was rather stupid of him to suspected that kind of action from the other, he just could not helped it. He was really a protective boyfriend and would never tolerate with anyone who would lay their fingers on his Kuroko. "Can't you calm the fuck down?!" He hissed as he glared at the other. "Kuroko just wanted to help you to calm down and think more rationally about this situation!"

"Shut up, Ta-"

"I know you're angry and all, but damn! just think properly for now, can't you?! Can't you see that you're hurting Kuroko?!" He continued to yelled at Akashi while looking at him intensely. Seeing that the red wine haired didn't even spoke a word, he decided that the other probably already started to calmed himself down. He let out a sigh as he brought his other hand to massage on his nose bridge. "Look here, Akashi. I really know hos did you feel when you heard what had happened at Furihata, but trust me, he's okay. I mean.. just okay to the point that he could still stood up and drove away with his motorbike."

"..."

"I know you really want to go check up on him and I know how worried you are. You've been looking for him all these times, so how is it still not obvious that you really love him? Only an idiot who wouldn't see that."

"..."

"For now.. let's wait for the rain to stop, and then I'll send you to his place."

"..."

"Is that alright?"

"..."

"Oi-, Akashi"

"Fine."

Looking at how his lover had managed to calmed the other down, Kuroko could only let out a soft sigh as there was a smile on his face. He was glad that now Akashi became more stable and didn't started to freaking out. As his lover said, it was obvious that the other really love the brunette, and all of them could saw that. _"Akashi-kun..."_

* * *

"Ugh..." Furihata groaned in pain as he tried his best to unlocked the front door of his house and tried not to passed out right now. As soon as he managed to unlocked it and there were heard a 'click' on the other side, he quickly make his way inside. He couldn't even had a time to took off his shoes when all of a sudden his vision started to become blurry and all the things inside of his house are somehow doubled. Trying his hard to force himself to stayed conscious, he managed not to lasted even 5 seconds when his legs stumbled and he fell onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. He winced as he forced himself to immediately lied on his back because cursed it, his wounds got pressed against the wooden floor were the most painful thing he had ever felt. "Ugh..!"

"Meow!" His black and white cat, Shiku, jumped down from the kitchen's aisle and immediately approached her owner, rubbing her nose at his cheeks. She were really confused as to why suddenly her owner just lied down right in front of the front door. Usually she would saw the human entered his room and be in the same position as this on top of the soft material. As lazy as she was, she actually really like her owner and if there was a time where the human didn't acted like his normal self, she would approached him and tried to calmed him down.

"Shi...ku.." He stirred a bit when he could felt the fur rubbed against his cheek and how loud her purr was. He knew why did she purred. He had read somewhere that when a cat purred, they actually were trying to reduced the pain on their injuries aside when they just like to be patted and acting like a spoilt one. He knew it sounded stupid and it really aren't at the best time, but he really thought that it was cute for his cat to acted like that. Usually his cat would just ignored him and only came to him when she need to eat and to be pet.

"Meow~!"

"..are you..stupid.." He tried to bring out his smirk, because it wouldn't worked on human since it would only work for herself, but instead he only groaned and winced in pain. "..damn.."

"Meow!"

 _ ***BUZZ*BUZZ***_

He heard his phone were vibrating on the floor next to the table's legs, that had fell out from his pocket when he fell down on the floor. He turned his head painfully to looked at where his phone was. He could saw the screen were lighted up, and there were someone's name flashed on it. As much as he wanted to picked it up and asked whoever it was to come here and helped him to discard this pain away, he knew he was in no state to even move anymore. The wounds on his arm and legs from the incidents before still didn't even healed yet, and now it only had became worse. The wounds were bleeding again and it was really hurt, to the point he just wanted to cut off both his limbs. And plus with another new bruises and wounds that he just got on all over his body and face, it really make him pissed off. He should and could handled anyone that were trying to interfered his way easily, but when it was on 8 to 1 and he were blindfolded, it really just prove that he were at a disadvantage. He couldn't helped but to cursed because somehow it seemed like the old man had noticed about his left eye. "Damn...it.."

 _ ***BUZZ*BUZZ***_

It was really pissing him off to not be able to reached his phone even if he tried to stretched his hand as far as he could,it just were not in his reach at all. Ah, somehow his eyes caught the sight of his arm. It was... awful, he finally would admitted it. It was bloody and was wet with the mix of blood and water from the rain outside. Just looking at it make him wanted to mocked himself as his mind tried to imagined the same conditions on all of his limbs. Heck, it was really hurt.

"Meow~"

"Meow~"

"..S...h..iku.." He winced and closed his eyes tightly when there was a sharp pain shot through all over his body at once. "A-arghh!" He yelled as loud as he could, before his vision turned blurry again and he finally lost his conscious. Somehow before he passed out, he didn't knew why, but the name just slipped out from his lips. He didn't knew whether he should be mad because of that guy that he were in this condition or he just wanted the other's attention directed to him only and take care of him. "Sei..juro.."

* * *

"Luz..."

"..."

"Luz.!"

"..."

"Are seriously going to act like this with with me?"

"..."

"Oi, Luz-!"

"Can you please shut up, Norio?! you were making my ears bleed!"

"Then, why don't you answer me?!

"Should I?" Luz looked at his friend in disinterest and hissed in annoyed. He were in no mood to talked with the other, nor he had ever think to have a normal conversation with him anymore. He could tolerated with a simple greeting and if there was something related to the school's works, and when he need to picked up and send him over. As ridiculous as it looked like, he still couldn't just let the shorter to go to their campus on his own. He knew the risk too well, especially if the said person are so pretty like an angel.

"W-what?"

"Is my voice to low for you to hear it?"

"..." Norio eyes grew wide in surprised when he heard how harsh did that tone came out from the taller's mouth. He did not knew what makes the taller are so mad at him so much that he didn't even wanted to take a look at his face nor hear his voice. He also didn't even replied to his call. The only time they would communicate with each other was when they would rode the that was also only a simple, 'you're here' and 'we've arrived'. The only thing he knew was, he did indeed make the other mad, but it just he did not know the sole reason behind of it. To be honest, he really missed the moments where he and the blonde would joke around.

"I'm going somewhere else." Luz said as he stood up and grabbed his bag's strap and slung it on his left shoulder. He looked at the other. "I don't have enough balance credit in my phone, so I'm not gonna call you."

"..."

"As soon as the rain stop, wait for me at the parking lot."

"..."

"Late, and I'll leave you." He said one last time before he walked away from the shorter. As soon as he turned around the corner, he immediately let out a breath that he didn't even knew he had been holding in, and let out a sigh. To be honest, he really didn't like for him to acted this way towards the other, especially when he knew how sensitive the man was. But he had no choice. Every time he looked at the black-blue haired boy, he would always saw Furihata's face on it, and that was what making him so pissed off. He really didn't like it. He didn't hate the brunette at all, he really didn't, but if the shorter continued to acted too caring about the brunette, he would probably started to hate him. As ridiculous as it sounds, he didn't wanted anyone to be close to his Norio, man or woman, he wouldn't accepted that at all. He also didn't wanted the other to be so concerned about other people except for him. Norio are only his, and he would really make the other as his in the nearest time, want or not, he would forced it even if he had to. _"Damn, Norio."_

On the other side, Norio's eyes just followed the blonde's figure until it disappeared behind the wall. He didn't know why, but he felt like he really wanted to cry right now. It hurts so much when the taller ignored him, and didn't even wanted to spare a look at him. He missed the cheerful Luz, he missed the way the other always on his side teasing him so much. _"Luz..."_

* * *

"Does Seijuro still didn't come home yet, Aika?" The head of the Akashi's family, Akashi Masaomi, asked the beautiful young lady who were sitting at the couch across of him. The girl just shook her head, looking really disappointed at that fact. "That boy!" He slammed his hand onto the the hand rest in anger as he gritted his teeth.

Aika couldn't helped but to flinched in fear when the old man in front of her were releasing his anger on the poor couch. But then again, that was not she really care about. The only thing she care right now was Akashi Seijuro. She had been staying in the other's house for five days already, but still she couldn't see the other's figure walked through the front door. She never did saw anyone, him, back to this house after that incident happened. She were really disappointed at that, but also she was really angry at the taller brunette. From what she has observed, it seemed like that person were the one who are responsible for his soon to be husband to acted like that. _"That guy!"_ She balled up her hands, feeling so angry at the brunette.

"Is there still no news about him, dear?" Akashi's mother asked her husband in desperate, totally worried over her son and also felt sad for the girl sitting beside of her.

"No."

Hearing that answer, it also were making Aika's heart crumbled. She really hope that they would get any news about where are the other and how was him right now. _"It's all his fault!"_ She gritted her teeth in anger. _"I'll definitely make Seijuro fall for me! I'll not let him sway to that disgusting side of relationship!"_

"Oh no.. I'm really worry about Seijuro.." The older woman bit on her lower lips in worried as she clasped her hands together.

Just then, there was heard a phone rang through out the whole living room. Feeling that his phone were vibrating and hearing the specific tone he had set for someone, the older man quickly picked up his phone. "So?"

 _ **"Masaomi-sama, we already found that boy."**_

"Really?! then how is it?"

 _ **"But it seem he didn't know anything about Seijuro-sama."**_

"What? do you already try ask him?!"

 _ **"We did. We forced him to talk, but he just said that he didn't know who was Seijuro-sama and that they didn't even know each other."**_

"I'm sure that boy are just lying!" He hissed. "So what did you do to him?! I hope you didn't just let him go just like that!"

 _ **"No, we make sure that he had a hard time to stand up and probably would take more than a month to heal. We also already warned him to not even dare to go near Seijuro-sama."**_

Hearing that, he couldn't not helped but to let out a smirk before it followed with a dark chuckle after that. "Good job. I'll transfer your pay by tomorrow."

 _ **"Yes. Thank you, Masaomi-sama. And I'm really sorry for not knowing where Seijuro-sama are."**_

"That's one thing that you should have done more properly. If you want extra payment, you all better get your ass up."

 ** _"We're really sorry, Masaomi-sama."_**

"Good job anyway." He hang up the call as soon as he said that.

Noticing how the smirk somehow started to resembled a smile, Aika decided to asked him since she was really curious about it. "Uncle? who is it?"

"Ah.. just someone."

"Oh.." She just nod, to show a polite way to dismissed it, but also as a way to start another question. "If it's okay, can I know who are you talking about?"

"I don't mind. It's about that guy."

"What's..wrong with him?"

"I won't explain in detail, but just rest assure Aika."

"Seijuro will be yours soon, and realize something important later."

"E-eh?" She were dumbfounded at the older's answer. She didn't knew what the true meaning behind all those words, but she knew one thing that she really were certain of. Whatever it was, she knew there was something happened at the brunette and she also could not helped but to be overjoyed by that fact. Finally she could have the only son in Akashi's family to herself. She would definitely make the other as her's. _"Finally he will be mine!"_

* * *

40 minutes later, the rains had finally stopped but the sky were still grey and there was not even a ray of sun did penetrated yet through the clouds. By just looking at how dark the sky are, it seemed like this was only for temporary before the second wave would hit the ground again. Seeing this as his chance to go to Furihata's place, Akashi quickly get off from the couch and grabbed his bag that he had left it in the room and started gathering all his things that he need once he reached there. Kuroko, who were just coming out from the kitchen after having a glass of water, were a bit shocked to see how fast did the other move. He followed him, and stopped right in front of the room.

"Akashi-kun?"

"The rain already stop, I need to go to Kouki right now Tetsuya."

"N-now?"

"Yes."

"I-I'll call Kagami-kun right now." He said before he go and get the taller who were already sitting at the living room, waiting for them. He quickly make his way towards the taller. "Kagami-kun-"

"Yeah, I know Kuroko."

He nodded as his eyes scanned the other from head to toes. "Are you just going to wear like that? It's quite cold outside-"

"Don't worry, I'll drive today."

"D-drive?"

"Oh.. did I not tell you that I have a car?"

Looking at how confused his small lover are, Kagami stood up and approached the shorter before he pulled him into his embrace. "I'm sorry for not telling you. Dad sent it to me the other day."

"..."

"Don't worry, I promise everything is going to be okay."

"..."

"Kuroko-"

"B-but still.." Kuroko could felt that his body were starting to trembled.

"..."

"I-"

"Let's go together then."

"E-eh?"

Kagami pulled away and looked at the other in the eyes, before he leaned down and placed a soft tender kiss on his forehead. "Come on, let's go." He pulled away once again and let out a smile as his hand grabbed the other's wrist. "If you're angry, scold me later okay? For now, we have to help Akashi and Furihata."

"Okay?"

"F-fine."

Just after the teal blue haired boy said that, Akashi walked out of the room and went straight ahead to the front door. He actually already finished packing up all his things, but when he unintentionally overheard the couple's conversation, he decided to waited and stayed in the room or awhile. After he couldn't heard any words being spoken from either of them, he quickly make his way out. He didn't even have to said anything at them when he knew that the taller red haired saw his signal through his eyes.

It takes them about half an hour to reached Furihata's house, and that was also because there was no traffic jam on the road and Kagami also were speeding up while receiving a glare from the seat beside of the driver's. Akashi immediately got out of the car as soon as the red haired parked his car just in front of the gate. It was kind of a relief that this house were build a bit far away from the other houses in the area, because then it didn't disturbed the other residents on where did they parked their car.

 _"Please, don't let it get lock."_ Akashi prayed when he approached the tall blackgate, and he was He just cursed as he continued to walked along the gate, just a bit to the far left, there was a door that created for only people to go trough it. He tried slipped his hand inside and roamed for the door lock and he found it. He tried to slide it opened, and he was really lucky that it weren't locked. He let out a soft sigh, before he felt his heart suddenly became heavy. He knew that usually the brunette were not this careless not to forget to locked his gate since he aren't the one who were fond of having people inside of his house. _"Just how bad are you, Kouki.."_ He continued his pace to the front door, and again, the door were also aren't locked which he didn't get surprised by it anymore when he also noticed that the motorbike were parked like it weren't used for several days. The moment he swung the door opened, his eyes widen in shocked as tears started forming in his eyes before it rolled down on his cheeks and fell on the floor. "KOUKI!" He screamed in horror as he quickly goes towards his lover and sat down next to his head, cradling the brunette's head on his lap. "No... no.. K-Kouki!"

Upon hearing Akashi's loud scream, Kagami and Kuroko quickly entered the house and what they saw next also shocked them. There was so much blood on the floor, and there were also so many tissues on beside the lifeless figure on the floor. They could saw that all the tissues were there, are because of the cat that were sitting down and guarding her owner.

"F-Furihata-kun..!"

"Fuck!"

"K-Kouki.. Kouki, please wake up!" Akashi sobbed as he used his right hand to move away the brunette's front hair while his left one wiped away the dried blood on his cheek. He couldn't even held back his tears even if he forced himself not to. His lover's condition were really bad right now that he were started to felt a bit nausea seeing the blood and all those wounds on his body, as well as the smell of iron struck inside his nose. He really felt like he wanted to vomit, but he had no time for that at this time. His lover were in a really bad state, and he really have to helped him. Judging by how the brunette's hair were still a bit damp and his clothes are still wet and there was still a bit droplets of water fell from the clothes as well as his fingers wrinkled, it seemed like he was already in this state for a long time. _"W-what should I do?"_

"A-Akashi-kun, we should bring Furihata-kun to the hospital."

"Yeah, Kuroko is right! We have to get it treated."

"Akashi-kun-"

"No!"

"What?"

"If we bring him to the hospital, my father might find where he live." He shook his head at that. "And I don't want him to suffer anymore. He... Kouki already protect me from my father, so I want to do the same for him too."

"..."

"It's okay. I'll take care of him-"

"Let's go to Midorima-kun then."

"What?" He lifted his head to looked at Kuroko in confused.

"Midorima-kun are studying medicine and his father also own a small clinic besides the big hospital at the town. So how about if we go to his clinic? I heard that Midorima-kun is the one who in charge of attending the patients for the clinic since he said that he wanted to learned more from real experience."

"I heard that too from Tatsuya."

"..." He just stayed quiet, as he were having a different opinions about this. He couldn't make up his mind and he were really desperate right now. He couldn't afford to leave his lover like this anymore, since he would probably get an infection from the opened wounds. And Midorima, he could trusted the megane since he knew how smart he was and even though he were still in his studies, he already knew so much of being a doctor. "Fine."

"Good." Both Kagami and Kuroko sighed in relief. Kagami quickly goes towards the brunette and started to slipped his hands under the other, asking Akashi to stand aside as he wanted to carried the brunette. He looked at his lover and asked for him to called Midorima right now and informed him that they are on their way there.

It takes them only 10 minutes to reached the clinic, and as soon as the door were being pushed opened, Akashi had already firstly interrupted the tall green haired. "Shintarou, save Kouki!"

Midorima couldn't even said anything more, before he let out a heavy sighed as he instructed Takao to showed them to the room. He had just wanted to closed the clinic for today, but when he received an emergency call from Kuroko, he had no choice but to agreed with it, just because he could heard the panic in the shorter's voice. He was really shocked to saw Furihata Kouki are the one who actually going to received his treatment, and not someone else. Kuroko never did explained it to him and he knew why was it. If he heard the brunette's name, he would flatly rejected it. How could he bothered himself to even treated the other if he was the one who make Akashi suffered for almost 4 years.

As soon as they already put Furihata on the bed, they were asked to waited outside while Midorima were getting ready with all the things he needed that which mostly would used a lots of bandages, antiseptic, iodine and others gel and ointments. "Takao, you should go and serve them a cup of tea first before you help me here."

"Aww~ Shin-chan is so sweet, thinking of his friends~"

"Shut up Takao, and be quick. I need helps to clean these wounds."

"Aye, aye sensei~" Takao walked towards the taller and placed a quick kiss on his cheeks before he walked out of the doors with a grin, the usual face he would always wore. He quickly make his way to the pantry at the back and make a a cup of tea for each one of them, and placed it on the tray and brought it at them. He greeted them as well as asked them to take the drink which Kagami and Kuroko did, but not Akashi. He could only frowned at the heterochromatic man, but he choose not to forced the shorter because he knew how did he felt right now. "I'll put it on this table, Akashi."

"Please.. please save Kouki." Akashi grabbed Takao's shirt and pleaded at him.

Seeing how different did the man in front of him from his usual intimidating self, Takao couldn't helped but to be surprised at it. He looked at him, and he could only beamed him with a smile. "Don't worry, Shin-chan are good with his work." He assured the worried man, before he excused himself back to the room to help his lover.

 **(20 minutes later)**

The door in front of them were finally being opened from the inside, and Akashi immediately lifted his head and looked at the tall green haired man in worried. He stood up and approached the other. "How is he, Shintarou?"

"He's fine, but.." Midorima answered as he closed the door behind of him and brought his hand up to adjust his spectacle. He then looked at the shorter emperor with a serious face.

"W-what is it? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Fortunately no, but his condition are really weak. He had a fever, probably from the infection."

"..."

"But don't worry, I'll give him a pill for it when he wake up."

"When.. will he wake up?"

"Soon." He looked at the clock on the wall behind the shorter's. "Probably in another an hour or so. He were awake when we were cleaning up his wounds, but I had to ask Takao to give inject him with a sleeping pill since we need him stay still."

"Ah.. thank goodness."

"..."

"Thank you, Shintarou-"

"Akashi, can I have a talk with you?"

"..."

"..."

"About him?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Akashi sighed softly. He then turned around to take a seat back at the couch where Kagami and Kuroko was. "Do you mind if we talk here? I need.. I mean, I have something to tell all of you too. "Kazunari-san too, if you want." He offered when he saw the black haired guy standing behind of the green haired. He saw all four of them exchanged look with each other, before all four pairs of eyes directed towards his way.

* * *

 **(At The Same Time)**

"Where is he?" Norio mumbled with himself when his eyes caught the time on his phone that showed it was already 6:25 PM. He has been waiting for the blonde at the parking lot for 10 minutes after the rain had stopped, but the other's figure couldn't even be seen. It would be logical if the other had left him if the motorbike are gone, but it didn't. The taller's bike are still here, the same model, color and license plate, but the owner were no where to be seen. " _"Maybe I should give him a call..?"_ He bit on his lower lips, unsure if he really should do it or not. After debating about it, before he wanted to pressed the green button, there were a voice stopping his action from doing so. He looked up, and his eyebrows furrowed in discomfort when he saw three man who were totally he unfamiliar with.

"Wheeww~! Look who do we have here."

"Who are you guys?"

"Check out his look and body.." One of the man whistled yet again as his eyes scanned the younger from head to toes. "..I never know we had this hot junior in this college."

"Our junior man!"

"As expected of all the riches~!"

Hearing all those three talked with each other, it really make Norio became disgusted at the conversation but also somehow getting scared by them."If you're here for money, you're at the wrong person." He hissed, trying his best to fake his courage as he let out a smirk. "I'm not from the riches, I'm just an average."

"Yeah right, who would even believe that?"

"Yeah."

"For what do I want to lie about this?"

"Because you want to save your ass from us?" All three of them laughed. "Don't worry, we don't want your money too." They started approaching him step by step.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Seeing that the three students started to approached him, he slowly backed away bit by bit. Somehow he didn't felt anything good are about to go out from this situation. Taking at their looks closely, he could noticed the one at the middle had a bruise over his cheek. _"Who are these guys? Are they piss of that they just came to me to relieve their anger?"_ He hissed lowly when he started to guess on what actually the cause of this current encounter right now.

"Oh you know, just to mess you up."

If he didn't even think of the possibility just now, he would probably shocked at the other's words, but since he kind of expected it, it only make him nervous and a bit scared. Even though he was one to let out a cold aura and pretend tough on the outside, it actually just contradict with the real him. He are not good or even knew how to fight, and his physical strength are really low. He always depended on Luz to protect him, always, because the taller were the one who would only be by his side and protect him from everything. "For what?"

"Revenge."

"Hah?"

"Well you know, your stupid blonde friend did this to me." The one in the middle with the bruise on his cheek pointed to his left cheek. "See this?"

"What?"

"And seems like you two are not together as always anymore, I guess this is a perfect chance to get him back right?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't think that we didn't notice anything. We know how much he treasure you, and.. you're the only one who he had been always trying to protect. So I wonder what if we 'broke' it."

"D-don't mess a-around-!" Norio eyes widen when he felt his back hit the wall. He slowly cursed himself as he now have nowhere to ran anymore. Before he could even opened his mouth, trying to stalled him a bit of time while hoping that the blonde would appear and save him, the three of them surrounded him. Two of them held onto his both right and left hands as their legs locked his legs in place. He couldn't move anymore and the wounded one had stuffed his mouth with a ball of cloth that he had took out from his pocket. "E-ehmm!"

"Shut up!" The man slapped him, while the other two just watched with amusement, smirk on their face. In just a minute, the man had already unbuckled Norio's belt and pull down his pants and boxer until his thighs. He whistled. "Wow, look at that." He reached his hand and touched the other's dick, playing it in his hand, rubbing it. "I only just touch it, and it already letting out a precum." He laughed, mocking the other. "Look at it guys." He showed it to his two friends, and they also just laughed.

"Emmm! ehhh ghhoo!"

"You're a virgin, aren't you? who did you save it for huh?"

"..uhhh ashhh-le!"

"Must be that blonde huh?" He snickered. "Before you shake your ass and beg him to fuck you, let me show how is it done." He smirked and leaned forward to licked his prey's jaw. He used his other hand and go down, touching the balls, before it even went lower until he found the puckered hole. "Here." He touched it, purposely probing his finger inside until the first line of his finger, ignoring the loud groan and protest from the other. "He would put his dick inside of you, and you will moan like a bitch in heat.!"

"Nngghhh urt-!"

"But of course, you don't know how it felt like right? It's okay, I'll show you first."

 _"No! no! don't touch me you disgusting!"_ Norio began to cried as he continued on to groaned and pleaded to be release. But of course, they wouldn't even bothered to listened to him and just do whatever they wanted. He was really scared right now. He wanted for Luz to save him from all these man, and he didn;t want to lost his virginity to these pervert.! He wanted to gave his virginity to someone he love, not these bastards! Someone who cares for him, always by his side and always protect him from somehow, a familiar face flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes, as he prayed for his blonde to save him. _"Luz, save me! please! Luz! where are you?!"_ At that moment only he realized how much actually the blonde meant to him and also.. he actually love him. He knew, really knew that right now was not the time to think of that, but that was what crossed his mind. Actually he knew from before that he always felt different when he was with the taller, but he always tried to ignored it and gave his attention to their brunette's friend. _"Luz!"_

 **"What..the fuck are you guys doing?!"**

He opened his eyes upon hearing the familiar voice echoing in the parking lot. His eyes became even more watery as his tears fall even more faster on his cheeks. In just 5 minutes, Luz managed to get him back and pulled him onto his embrace as the three of them scrambled away limping on the way. Before he could even said anything, the blonde cut him off with a harsh tone and not even looking at him. He was hurt, but he knew that the taller with angry. Furious, he would dare to said.

"We're going to my house."

It only took 15 minutes for them to reached Luz's house, with the blonde speeding up until 180km/h. Again, before Norio could even voiced out, he were being dragged by Luz inside his house. The blonde slammed his front door and locked it, before he turned to pinned the shorter on the wall with an annoyed face plastered on him.

"I'm really piss off Norio. Why did you let them do that to you?!"

"...!"

"Answer me, Norio!"

"..."

"Don't fucking cry because I don't fucking care about it right now!" He slammed his right hand beside the shorter's head in anger. "The only thing I want to know is why!"

"..I-I.. not.. L-Luz.."

"Stop crying!"

That was it, Norio couldn't hold it anymore. Despite the taller told him not to cried, he even cried even more and there was a bit anger in him, feeling so frustrated at why did the blonde suddenly got angry at him. It was not his fault at all. "I-it's because y-you're not with me!" He yelled at his face. "Y-You know that I'm n-not good at fighting and I'm-" That was all he were able to said, before the blonde caught his lips in a rough manner as he pressed their bodies together. He somehow didn't dislike it when the taller kissed him, but the only thing he didn't like was how rough was the other. He pushed away the blonde by pushing him on the chest as there was flushes creeping on his cheeks. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Shut up'

!"L-Luz-!"

"I'll claim you for my own self, Norio."

* * *

"Ugh.." Furihata groaned softly when he tried to opened his eyes. It takes him about three times for him to successfully opened his eyes and adjusted to the lights illuminating the room. His eyeballs move in circle, inspecting his surrounding which had a dark brown and beige colour on the walls, while the ceiling were painted in white. "Where..am I?" He groaned yet again as he slowly tried to sat up. Once his eyes spotted the familiar things in the room, only then he realized where he was. It was his room. He was in his room. He couldn't helped but to felt a bit weird because he remembered that before this, all the things he could saw around him was a soft blue wall, but why when he closed and opened back his eyes he was in his room? Had he been dreaming? He questioned himself that, but when his eyes caught all the white bandages on all his both arms and legs, only then he knew what actually happened. His clothes also were changed, as well as he could smelt soap and shampoo on his self. _"So, I'm not dreaming at all. Who.. did_ _this?"_ He tried to remembered what else he saw in his half conscious state, and he could saw a bit of red, the red where it was not blood, but red like that one particular person's hair. His eyes widen when that thought invaded his mind. _"It can't be..! h-him?!"_ He looked at his right, carelessly trying to reached for the switch to turned off the lights in the room to go outside and looked for the shorter, but only for him to winced in pain when his wounds got stretched.

 _"Shit.."_ He cursed inwardly, closing his eyes in reflex at how hurt it was. Hearing there was a sounds coming from the living room, he immediately opened back his eyes and tried to ignored the pain on his body as he got off from the bed and stood up. He pressed the switch, which switched off all the lights except for the one at the wall near his bathroom, before he make his way to the living room with a help by supporting his weight on the wall. He walked as fast as he could in his current state, and his breath caught in his throat when he noticed the familiar red wine haired kneeling on the floor near the front door. His eyes move to looked at what did the shorter were doing, and he was taken by surprised when he caught the look at the used to be white cloths were red. It was blood. That was where he had lost his conscious. But that was not what he were surprised at, but the hing that make him speechless were at the fact that was blood. Akashi Seijuro was not the one who could handle blood that well, not at all.

 _"Why is he.. doing so much.. for someone like me?"_

...

 _"Why..."_

"Meow~!"

"Ah.. thank you, Shiku." Akashi smiled sadly as he reached his hand out to petted the cat for bringing him a new cloth, which earned him a purr. He then proceed to continued back his task. He need to clean this properly, because he couldn't stand at the sight of it and how it smell.

 _"I..."_

...

 _"Sei..."_ Unknowingly his legs move by itself, heading towards the other as his heartbeat quickened. As soon as he reached there, he instantly leaned down and stood on his knees, and pulled the other's in his embrace as his arms wrapped around him tightly. "Sei.."

Upon having suddenly a pair of bandaged arms wrapped around his waist and that familiar voice beside of his ear, Akashi eyes grew wide as he quickly turned his head to looked at his left, and he was really surprised to met eyes to eyes with his lover. He instantly could felt his heartbeat were beating fast as his cheeks heated up. "K-Kouki?"

"Sei.."

The hold's around him tightened, bringing both of them even closer with each other. He was supposed to like it, but when he heard that name came out from the taller's mouth, he immediately bring up his guard and pushed the other away from him, distancing himself from the other. He furrowed his eyebrows. He don't want to received any affection from the 'other' Furihata, because he was not the one he desired for. "W-who are you?"

"..."

"Y-you're not Kouki, aren't you?" He raised his voice a bit, starting to be suspicious.

"..."

"A-are you..t-the other him?"

"..."

"I-it is, huh-"

"..I'm not him."

"W-what?"

"I'm.. Kouki, Seijuro. I'm not him."

As soon as he heard that and noticed that his lover's left eye are not glowing, he immediately let go of the cloth in his hand and goes towards the taller, burying himself inside his lover's embrace with a fast movement, making the brunette fell on his butt on the floor. "Kouki... Kouki.." He wrapped his arms around the other's tightly, never wanted to let it go. "I'm glad you're safe.."

"..."

"Please, d-don't make me scared like this again."

"..."

"Please, I beg you.."

Listening to the red wine haired's cries and felt how his shirt started to get wet from the other's tears, he somehow could felt his heart throbbed in pain at it. But whatever it was at this point, he were just glad that he could met with the other again. He knew it really didn't make sense for him to longing for the other's presence because he was the one who had pushed him far away and out from his frame of life. But somehow, he just and would suddenly missed the shorter, even though he was sure that he really didn't hold any feelings for the other. He continued to believed on it, until he finally took his courage to entered the only one room at another hallway across the storage's room, which he had been locking it since the he had lost most of his memories. the other day. He didn't remembered if it was him who had brought in all of those things or not, but it was really in that room for some reason.

* * *

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

As soon as he stepped inside at that time, he could felt there was a different aura surrounding it and he was really shocked to saw a picture of him and Akashi were smiling at someone's birthday's party on the shelf. At first he really, strongly, accused of that as someone who had a same face as him, but as he goes through other things, he had a doubt growing bigger and bigger inside his heart.

He kept on even denying it at that point, until he found an old diary, with his name on top of it. He never knew that he was one to actually wrote a diary, but he just shrugged it off as he picked it up and settled himself for it. Looking at the date, he could saw that he was not the one who would wrote every single day, no, but he wrote when there was something happened, like if there was an incident, celebration and when he and Akashi had a problem with their relationship. He kept going on reading it, when he reached at the last entry date in the diary. He was really shocked when he read what did he wrote on that page and he could felt that instantly he started feeling dizzy with all of the images and scene from when he had lost his memories flooded i

nside his head.

 **Date:** _ **11 June 20xx**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I received a call from mom and dad the day before yesterday, and they said they need me to come back home as soon as possible. I wonder what is it this time. My heart become really heavy because I don't want to leave Sei alone. That poor innocent soul.. just seeing him cried in my arms last night really break my heart. We both knew why he really didn't want me to go, but I assured him that nothing are going to happen. But I just can't shake off the worries inside me, but decided not to tell about it at him because I don't want to see him cry anymore. (That is the last thing I want to see.) We make love with each other all night yesterday, and it was really good and both satisfying but it make me suddenly become even more greedy to taste him. (I'm sure if he read this, he will kill me T-T) But as much as it was too good to be true, the next thing happened was he landed a punch on my stomach when he said that he can't feel his back at all and how is he suppose to walk in that state. (way to go Furihata Kouki, you make the emperor begging for you last night! victory! \^0^/) I'm really happy and it make my stomach fluttered whenever I remember that._

I really love him, Akashi Seijuro, with all my heart.. and I swear that I will not leave him alone. So..

 _God, please grant me this wish as I'm really desperate. **Please.**_

 _I hope last night is not the last time I can hold him in my arms_.

 _ **(FLASHBACK END)**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Seijuro."

Akashi opened his eyes in shocked when he heard his name rolled out from the brunette's mouth. He immediately pulled away a bit from his lover as he stared at him in disbelief. "What.. did you just call me?"

"..."

"Kouki-"

"Seijuro."

"You..." He brought up his hands and placed it on the other's cheeks, just placing it there while his thumb started stroking in circle on the skin.

"I.. I have something that I have to say to you."

"W-what is it?"

"..." Furihata stared into the heterochromatic orbs in front of him with his own, as he took a deep breath and let it out steadily. His eyes changed to serious as he tightened his hold's onto the shorter, trying to encouraged him to said it. He had been thinking for these for the last four days, and after he had entered the room, he had finally made up his mind that he would tried again. He would accept Akashi Seijuro's presence in his life once more, and he hope the other would accepted his selfish favor. But of course, he would have to see on how far did the wine red haired would accepted him as he is now.

"Kouki?"

"Are you scared of me?"

"E-eh?"

"..."

"S-scared of y-you?"

"You already saw that there are another one of me, isn't."

"..."

"So, are you scared of me?" He waited for an answer, and his heart hurt when the other didn't answered him. But then again, he should knew this. He had seen how terrified was he when he met with his other self. "You are..huh."

"I.. I'm not scared of you, Kouki."

"W-what?" His eyes widen when he heard that.

"I'm really shocked when I saw the other side of you, I admit that and even feel scared whenever he appeared. But.. that doesn't mean that I'm 'really' scared of you. I assume that you really did lost your memories, but I'm like that too before.."

"..."

"Despite you know how people had been calling me a psycho and crazy since there's two of me inside of this body, you choose to ignored it and approached me. You did that, and look now.."

"..."

"You make me accept and love my own self, despite what people had always been calling me. You show me that."

"And now, it's my turn to show you that too."

"You.."

"So know that Kouki.. know that I'm not afraid of you and please.."

"..please don't push me away from you anymore. I want to be with you."

 _"Sei.."_

"Please."

"Then... I.." He could felt he were trembling just a bit as his heart were beating fast at all those words. He felt really glad that Akashi didn't mind that of him. He thought that the other would backed away and ran from him, and even gave up on him, but when he saw that he was in his house, it already showed that he really love him. And for his self.. he would tried to find back the love he had lost from years ago. "..I'll accept you in my life, Akashi Seijuro."

"W-what..?"

"So please be on my side from now on."

"Kouki-!" Akashi couldn't even finished his words when Furihata suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. His eyes grew wide at this as there was tears rolling down his cheeks. He really was glad and happy that the brunette finally said those words and he even more overjoyed when he were being pulled in for a kiss. _"This is not a dream right?"_ He really had missed all of this. He missed Furihata Kouki's touch on him. Not wanting for this moment to end and to prove that this was not a dream to him, he closed his eyes as his tears kept on streaming down his face. He let go of the taller's face, only to wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him closer.

Furihata who could felt the shorter were pulling him closer, he also tightened his arms around him more as he deepened the kiss between them. He really couldn't believed on what did he just did, he was kind of unsure about it but he didn't mind it at all. The feelings he got in him right now really was nice, and he didn't wanted it to end. He probably would started to enjoyed this in the future. _"I'll love you again, Akashi Seijuro."_

* * *

"Erghh! why did that Akashi Seijuro never know how to give up?!" The girl yelled in frustration as she threw all the things on her table onto the floor. "Furihata-sama is mine! Mine alone!" She screamed and took down all the pictures stuck on her board on the wall down. "If this is how he's going to play, then I don't have any other choice." She gritted her teeth in anger. "I'll make sure to make him suffer!" She looked at one of the picture on the floor, and it was none other than a picture of Akashi Seijuro.

She stepped on it. "You keep on hurting me and break my heart every time, Akashi. Now you'll see what's the consequence of it. I know that I should go on hard with you the moment I lay my hand on you."

She huffed.

"I'll make you break, Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

A/N: And there's a new chapter!^^ I'm sorry if it take me so long to update this fic. I just have some kind of writer's block, I'm so sorry. And this story is kinda hard to do actually with all of the secrets hidden and things happening, uhh.. 6_6 I also somehow kind of lost in the middle of thinking on how should it go on, hahaha! So, how is it? I hope you like this chapter and please leave a lots of reviews~! ^^ Don't worry, in the next chapter I'll tell about Furihata's past and what happened to him. And there's not much chapters more, since I don't intend to drag this story until 20+ chapters. 'Till then, let's meet again in the next chapter! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning came and somehow it seemed like the time started moving so fast yesterday, especially when all the events happened last night. Akashi started to squirmed a little bit when there was a ray of light penetrated into the room through the gap of the curtains were hitting on his face. He squinted his eyes at this, before he slowly open his eyes, blinking a few times trying to adjusted with the brightness. But as soon as he was awake, he couldn't helped but to blushed when he could felt his movements were kind of restricted on his mid torso. He glanced down and it was none other than Furihata's bandaged hand. He then slowly, carefully turned on the other way, facing the other's face that were full of wounds and cuts here and there. Seeing this, automatically there could be seen a hurt looks in his eyes as well as his lips dropped a bit. He still couldn't forget the incidents happened yesterday, and he would never ever forget about it. He had almost lost Furihata forever yesterday if he didn't quickly go to the other's house. He knew he was exaggerating it, but he didn't care. That thing could happened if there was no one noticed the brunette's disappearance and no one even go to his house to look for him while he were bleeding continuously. He would lost a lot of blood and just at the thought of losing the taller, it was really making him scared. He had never been this scared before, not even when the other suddenly left him 3 years and a half ago.

"You.. really had it rough, Kouki." He whispered in a really low tone as he brought one of his hand to touched the brunette's cheek, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on the soft yet scrapped skin. "..I'm sorry.."

...

"I'm really am sorry, Kouki..." Unknowingly, his tears started to formed in his eyes before it rolled down to the side, hitting the pillow underneath. "...all of this things will not happen if.. if I didn't make you come to my house."

...

"I'm really... sorry.."

"It's not your fault."

He jolted in surprised when there was a hoarse voice suddenly replied to his words. "K-Kouki.. y-you're awake?"

"Hm."

"...u-uh.." He immediately pulled away his hand as he turned his head away from the other. He didn't wanted his lover to looked at him when he was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"C-crying? N-no I'm not crying."

"Why?"

"It's nothing, really."

"You're lying, and I'm not that stupid."

"Say it."

Knowing how useless it was if he kept on denying it when the other already saw it through his face, he decided that he would just tell him the truth. It was not like he wouldn't told the other, he would and he probably wanted to know how would the other reacted or respond towards it. He let out a sigh before he turned to looked at the brown and light orange orbs that were staring into his eyes. "I... You won't get all these bruises and cuts if I didn't drag you in into my life again."

"..."

"I know it might sounds ridiculous at that part, since I really want you back in my life with all my heart, but not this way. If bringing you back with me only to have you hurt, then I would rather-"

"Then what? are you going to pull back from all of this?"

"Huh?"

"Do you?"

"K-Kouki wait, it's not like what you-"

"If it is then, you should have said it sooner." Furihata unwrapped his hand from Akashi's waist and pulled himself to sat up, and he had to hold back a grunt when he could felt his wounds get scratched from the rough surface of the bandages. "You can go back to your house now. I won't stop you from going." He move away from the shorter and was about to get out from the bed, when there was a hand holding onto his wrist.

"Wait, Kouki!"

"..."

"You have it all wrong! I didn't mean it that way! You get it wrong!"

"On what part I get it wrong huh?"

"The whole thing-"

"The whole thing? yeah, that sounds right." He said it sarcastically before he shrugged of the hold's and stood up from there and make his way out of the room. He really need a fresh air right now. He didn't wanted to looked at the shorter's face right now. He was hurt at the thought of Akashi Seijuro leaving him, but not that he didn't ever thought of that. That thought has crossed his mind even before he decided to accept the other back into his life.

Seeing the taller brunette started going out of the room, Akashi quickly pulled away the blanket over him and get out of the bed, going after his lover. He was scared of losing the other again, and even seeing how the other's figure slowly moving away from him already make his heart throbbed in pain. "Kouki, w-wait!" He faster his pace up and stood in front of the brunette when he had caught up with him. He looked at the taller straight into his eyes, heterochromatic eyes meet with other heterochromatic one seriously. "Listen here, Furihata Kouki. I won't leave you okay? I'm sorry if the words I said just now make you think about that, but no, I won't do that. I've been longing to be with you back for 4 years and I won't just let it go like that."

"..."

"I love you, and forever will always love you."

"..."

"My heart is only for you, Kouki." As soon as he said that, he stood on his toes and leaned forward to placed a kiss on the other's lips. The kiss didn't even last long, in fact it was only for about five seconds before he pulled away with a red face all over him. He hung his head low, waiting for his lover to say something, but instead it was silent. Too embarrassed to even lift his head back, he decided it was better if he retreat for now. "T-Then.. I'll go prepare breakfast first." He turned around and quickly make his way to the kitchen while cursing his at own self over his action. _"What did I just do? that was embarrassing!_ Gosh!"

After Akashi left, Furihata just stood there not even moving an inch. He was too dumbstruck at the other's action. He had never thought that the shorter would pulled an action like that, especially when they.. well, just got together back just yesterday. In fact it was last night, which it was still didn't even passed one day. He knew that the shorter have no problem in showing his affections towards him, which the other did it even when they had just met, but he just didn't expected this kind of affection. Not that he didn't like it, which was really weird because he suddenly could felt his heart were beating faster as his heart felt at ease hearing his lover reassurance. His lover. _"My lover..."_

...

Unknowingly, there could be seen a small smile appearing on his face at the realization. "He's too bold."

* * *

 ***CHIRP*CHIRP***

Norio stirred in his sleep and couldn't helped but to be awake at this early in the morning when he could heard the loud chirping going on outside of the house. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the window which were slightly opened, and his eyes started to roamed around the unfamiliar sight in front of him. "Where... is this?" He tried to pushed himself to sat up straight, when there was a sharp pain struck on his lower back. "Ouch, why is it so hur-" He couldn't even finished his words when the memories of last night instantly hit him on his head. All those intimate moments were flashing right before his eyes vividly, as thought it was happening right again.

 ** _"Ahh...hahh.. L-Luz!"_**

 _ **"Nghh..."**_

 _ **"Ahh..ahh I-I'm coming- hah L-Luz!"**_

 _ **"Norio..!"**_

"W-what.." His eyes widen in shocked when he remembered all the things he and his best friend does in this room, on this bed he were sitting on. How rough did the blonde treat him, and even had him tied down. He quickly pulled the blanket a bit, just to looked down at his own body, and he was fully naked with hickeys all over his skin. He could also felt something sticky inside of him, when he accidentally move his legs just a bit. "I..I.."

"You're awake?"

His head snapped up at that voice, looking at the figure that were standing at the doorway. _"Luz..."_ For some reason, his body started to trembled when those pair of yellow eyes were looking straight at him, and how does the eyebrows somehow felt intimidating to him. Slowly, he began to backed away from the other, trying to get as far away from the taller. He was scared of the blonde.

Noticing that Norio somehow acting a bit weird and looked a bit different, Luz decided to approached him. But when he took the first step into the room, the blue-black haired man started to freaked out. "N-Norio!" He was of course was shocked to see this. He wondered what was wrong with the other.

"Don't come near me! S-stay away from me!"

"Norio, calm down! What's wrong with you?!"

"No.. no!"

"Nori-"

"Arghh!"

 _"Tch, what the hell is wrong with him?"_ Not caring on what did Norio were saying and freaking on about, he took a large steps and finally settled on the bed, sitting in front of the shorter. He took his hands and hold onto them tightly, but carefully not to hurt the other. "Norio..! Norio what's wrong?"

"No! Stay away from me!"

"Oi-"

"Please!"

Again, he was shocked at the other's words. He didn't understand, not even a word on why did Norio said all those words while looking at him like he was some kind of monster. He also could noticed the tears that was forming and pooling inside the shorter's eyes, before it rolled down on his cheeks. Seeing this sight hurt him on the inside. He never like it when the person he love were crying. "Calm down, Norio.."

"L-let me go.. please.."

"Hah?"

"I-it's hurt.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I-I won't cry, I promise.. s-so please l-let me go.."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry.. I-I'll n-never make y-you mad again.. I promise.. s-so please.."

"Norio, stop blabberin-" His words stuck in his throat when his best friend's words suddenly sunk into his brain and on why did the shorter suddenly said those words, pleading, begging and fearing him so much. It was about last night. He was so angry that all his vision and conscious were clouded in anger, making he.. make a move towards the other. He had raped him. He wouldn't called it as far as that, but he had to when he positioned himself in Norio's shoes. _"Ah...I rape him.."_ Now he knew why did his best friend, the person he love were so afraid of him and were even begging of him to let him go. He now knew why. "I... I'm sorry." He immediately let go of the other's hands and hung his head low while proceed to stood up from the bed. He have to go now. He didn't wanted to make Norio hate him even more than this. He was disgusted with his own self so much. How could he even do that towards the person he love out of rage? _"I've totally lost my mind.."_

"..."

"I.. I'll leave you alone."

"..."

"Take your time and when you're ready, I'll send you home."

"..."

"And.. I'm really really am sorry, Norio." He said before he walked out if the room with both his hands were clenching tightly on his side. "I'm a monster."

* * *

"Mhmm, it's perfect." Akashi nodded to himself when he took a sip of the vegetables soup he were making for their breakfast at the kitchen right now. After tasting how does his soup taste like, he bend down a bit to turn the knob on the stove to lower the heat before he move towards the sink carrying all the utensils he had used to washed it. In the midst of doing it, he couldn't helped but to let out a smile as well as blushing a bit at the fact that he were cooking a breakfast for him and his lover.

Unknowing to him, there was a figure watching him from the counter top and it was no one else other than his lover. Furihata didn't knew why but he just couldn't trusted the shorter to be alone in the kitchen. He wouldn't said it out loud but ever since they got together, for some reason he had become so over protective towards the other that he didn't even wanted to let took off his eyes from him. He knew it was ridiculous, but he really are worried over the other's safety. He didn't wanted the red wine headed to get hurt from anything when he aren't looking. But as much as he wanted to be close with him, wanting to protect the other, he was afraid too if the one who hurt his lover was his own self. His 'other' self seemed to be pretty attached to Akashi Seijuro, probably even have feelings for him, in which he wouldn't let that happened. It was true that before this, he were the one who would strongly pushed Akashi away and ignored him every time he had been approached. He was that sort of person before, but not more this time. After learning a bit of his own past self and getting reminisces on the times when they were together, he finally knew the reason why his heart would involuntary beat for the other even when he didn't like him at all.

"Okay, I'm done here." Akashi said as he turned off the tap and wipe his hand on the hand towel that were hung on the cupboard's handle. "Oh, I should check on the rice." He move towards the rice cooker and looked at the time, and it showed the rice would be ready in 5 more minutes which he gave a nod at that. "Then, should I make some sweet eggs?"

"No, you don't have to."

He jolted in surprised when he heard the brunette's voice suddenly replied to him out of no where. He turned around to looked at the taller who were on his way towards his direction. "K-kouki!" Seeing this, his cheeks immediately started to heat up and flushed in red when his lover kept on staring at him right in the eyes as he came closer to him. "S-since when did you-"

"From the start."

"W-what?! From the start?"

"Hm."

"T-then why didn't you say something?!"

"Why should I?"

"Hah?"

"If I do say something, I know you're not gonna be anywhere near finish preparing our breakfast."

At the taller's words, he only flushed even deeper while letting out a huff in disappointment. He wish the other would tell him that he was in the kitchen. "Tch." He turned back around and move to check up on the soup. "Then you won't have anything to eat with the rice other than the soup." He half mock and half telling the truth.

For some reason, seeing how did Akashi reacted in this situation make a small smile visible on Furihata's face that went unknown to the red headed. "Let's keep it simple."

"Simple, tch."

Instead of making a remark, he decided it would be a lot better if he just do what he intended to do. He walked towards one of the cupboard and took out a frying pan before he placed it over onto the stove. Then he move again towards the refrigerator and took out a plastic bag.

Hearing some rustling, Akashi turned his head to looked at what was the brunette doing and he could only raised his eyebrows in question. "What are you doing?"

"I'll fry some fish."

"What? fish?"

"Hm. We have to eat protein too."

"Tch. Eggs is a protein too if you didn't know." He said sarcastically.

"But I don't like sweet things."

 _"He didn't like it?"_ He were kind of surprised to hear this fact coming from the taller. All these times, in the past, he was sure that Furihata like sweet things and have a sweet tooth. But now.. it was totally the opposite. _"Why his preference has change? does it have to do anything with the new eye he got?"_ He stared at his now current lover, trying to think of all of the possibilities.

"I'll appreciate it if you don't stare at me like that."

 _"..is that it?"_

"Move a bit."

 _"but why..?"_

"Oi." Furihata turned his head lazily, looking at the shorter slightly annoyed at the unresponsive man when he had reached to stood beside of the other. _"This guy, what the hell is wrong with him?"_ He hissed. "Are you d-" His words stuck in his throat as his eyes widen in shocked when the other suddenly wrapped his arms around him on the waist, hugging him tightly while burying his face on his chest. "O-oi?" Damn, this really are not good at all. He swore he could felt his heart were beating fast and it were thumping loudly that he was sure the shorter could hear it.

"Kouki.."

"..."

 _"What actually happen to you for the last 3 years?"_

"What's wrong?"

 _"Kouki..."_

"Sei-"

"Nothing." Akashi shook his head and sniffed, taking a deep breath and brace himself before he pulled away and looked at his lover in the eyes. He let out a small smile before he scolded the brunette softly. "You're still injured, don't move around too much. You need to rest." He took the plastic bag from the taller and turned to turn on the stove. "I'll fry it. You should just wait at the table."

"..."

"Go there."

"..."

"Kouki." He said sternly.

"..."

"I won't repeat my words."

"Hm." With that Furihata quickly retreat from the kitchen, turning his back towards the other with a pure smile hanging on his face. He didn't knew why, but just havin this kind of small talk make his heart felt lighter. _"Maybe I'm doing the right thing by going back to him.."_

10 minutes later, all the dishes that Akashi had cooked are already placed on the table and there could be seen the two man were sitting awkwardly across each other in the dining table. Though the one showing the most was Akashi, while Furihata tried his best not to felt nervous being in this situation with the shorter. He had to admitted it to himself that this was the first time he would be eating with someone in his house after years of being alone. _"This is the first time.."_

"Well, let's eat before the foods gets cold."

 _"It has been so long.."_

"Kouki?" Akashi raised an eyebrows when he saw the brunette didn't even make any movement, or attempt to even grab the spoon nor the chopsticks. He called for the other again, but only for his eyes to opened wide when he could saw there was a drop of tears rolling down from his lover's right eye. Seeing this, he quickly put down his bowl and ran to his lover side with a worried face all over him. "K-Kouki? what's wrong?" He couldn't helped but stuttered when he asked that. He was so worried to the point he was so scared if there was something happened at the taller, effects from all the beatings he got from his father's men. "W-why are you crying?"

 _"Crying..?"_ Furihata slowly brought his hand to touched his right cheek, and as Akashi said, it was wet with his tears. He was really crying. "What.." He really couldn't believed that he was really crying over this small matter. Small unimportant matter.

"Why? does it hurt that much?" Akashi still couldn't get over his worry as he wiped away the brunette's tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry, Kouki.."

"No.." Furihata shook his head light and looked to his right, where the red wine haired man currently are, the one who he could called as his lover right now. He really didn't knew what was going into his mind, but his body move faster than his brain as he reached out his hands and pulled the shorter into his embrace, holding him tight against him.

"K-Kouki?"

He could heard the other's voice trembled just slightly and how shocked he was. Of course he would be shocked at his sudden action like that, who wouldn't? Especially when one didn't even answered anything when being asked. And of course, he wouldn't be saying anything too at this moment. He didn't know what to say, he were even out of words trying to explained his feelings at this moment. The only thing he could said right now was, "Let stay like this for a bit." Which he got a nod as an answer before there was pair of arms wrapped around his neck and brought him to buried his face on his lover's chest.

Seeing how Furihata's body were slightly trembled, just slightly, Akashi knew that the brunette were trying his best not to cried in front of him. He would totally missed out this if he didn't looked at the other properly. Seeing how vulnerable actually his lover was, somehow brought a smile to him. He didn't know why, but seeing this make his heart felt happy since this much proved that the taller are not a cold person as he claimed himself to be. He already knew that it was not true at all when the taller kept on helping and be by his side when they didn't even became a lover yet. He was always protecting him, and he always believed the brunette would. "It's okay, Kouki." He pat him slowly, trying to calmed the other down.

Both of them stayed like that for about 5 minutes, before Furihata pulled himself away with a more calm expression while Akashi just couldn't hide his smile at all. He was really happy that finally they were able to touched each other like this again, embracing each other without any reason to used anymore. But the things that make him the happiest was, Furihata finally has opened up to him.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You."

"Hah?" Furihata looked at the man in front of him, with a furrowed eyebrows. Totally thinking the shorter had gone crazy smiling like that. His eyes followed every movements the red wine haired man do, including taking a sit back on the chair.

"I'm just happy."

"For?"

"About the hug."

"Only that? Are you crazy? such a weirdo."

"W-hat? weirdo?" Akashi gritted his teeth as he glared at the man in front of him. And he almost wanted to banged his head on the table right now at this moment when he couldn't even saw any tears stained on the other's face. He was sure that the taller were crying before, but why there was none trace at all? Had he see wrong? but he was sure about that. Seeing this somehow pissed him off. "What are you then, hah? having so many masks on your face huh?!" He huffed, feeling a bit annoyed. "Aren't you crying just now? how come you get over it so quick?!"

"Who? Me?"

"Then who else?!"

"Isn't you?"

"What?"

"You."

"Hah?!"

"I'm not crying, you are. You're a spoiled rich kid who only know how to cry."

"You!" He balled up his hands, trying to hold his anger. If there was one thing that he didn't like about his lover right now, it was his mouth. That mouth only know how to let out words that were hurting him constantly. He really wanted to retorted the other's words, but he decided not to since he knew if he did, all are going back to a cycle. "Tch, I'm not gonna have an argument with an idiot."

Usually if there was anyone who insulted Furihata, he would already glared and scared the person off from here, but not at this moment. He could felt his heart hurt by that insult, but for some reason he didn't felt anger towards his lover. He also didn't knew why and what was the reason, but he could make a perfect guess that it was maybe because they are lovers now. So instead of getting mad or what, he could only let out a soft and short chuckles before he teased him again by saying a much more embarrassing things that he didn't knew he even had the guts to said it out loud since he are not an expressive person. "Happy only by a hug? don't make me laugh. We're gonna do more than that." He blurted out.

"W-what?.."

The corner of his lips curled up a bit, smirking, when he saw the shocked expression on the red wine haired's face and how red his face are right now. "You should already know about that." He quickly looked away from looking at the shorter as he grabbed for the spoon and scoop some rice into his mouth, trying to act indifferently and ignored the flushing man sitting across of him. He didn't know since when he had taken a liking to teased the other, and the fact that he suddenly become someone how talk a lot.

"U-uhuk! uhuk! K-Kouki!"

* * *

 ***RING*RING***

"Who's calling me?" Akashi quickly turned off the tap and dried his hands on the kitchen towel, before he goes towards the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone. Immediately when he saw the caller ID flashed on his screen, there could be seen a stressed look on his face. Even before he answered the call, he already knew how it would be going, towards what direction it would lead. He let out a sigh, before he pressed the green icon and placed the phone on his ear.

 ** _"Hello? Seijuro dear, is that you?"_**

"Yes, okasan."

 _ **"Where are you? why didn't you come back yesterday?"**_

At that question, his eyebrows raised in curios. "You're still there?"

 ** _"What do you mean by that, Seijuro? We're your parents.! of course we're going to be here!"_**

"Aren't you both busy?"

 _ **"Yes we are. But at this moment, we want to set you up with Aika first."**_

"Okasan, I-"

 ** _"No, Seijuro. Aika is the perfect woman and suitable for you. There's nothing wrong with her at all."_**

"But-"

 ** _"Seijuro, please. You're our only son and we want the best for you dear."_**

"If you want the best for me, then you should stop talking about this whole marriage.!"

 ** _"What did you say?"_**

"Okasan, I'm still young. I-"

 _ **"Then we will only let you both engaged, and-"**_

"Okasan!" He raised his voice, totally couldn't stand this conversation anymore. "Please!"

 _ **"What?"**_

"I don't like her, and I already have someone that I-"

 _ **"Akashi Seijuro! Don't you ever say that! I don't care, we're going to set a date for you guys regardless.!"**_

"Okasan.!"

 _ **"If you want to anger your father more, then do it your way!"**_

With that last words, his mother ended the call and hung up on him. "Ugh..!" He gripped his phone tightly, trying to hold back his anger but it didn't even work at all. He hissed in annoyed. He put down his phone back onto the kitchen counter and was about to grab himself a water, when there was a soft fur ball were curling around his legs. He looked down, only to summoned out his smile when he saw it was his lover's cat. "Shiku? what's wrong?"

"Meow~"

"Are you hungry?"

"Meow~"

"Didn't your owner give you your food?"

"Meow~"

"What he's been doing not giving you your food?"

"Meow!"

"Poor you. I'm gonna scold him right now, okay?"

"Meow~!"

"Tch, stop acting like you know what did she say."

Upon hearing that voice, he immediately raised his head and his eyes met with his lover's heterochromatic one. He frowned. "Like you know it."

"She's mine, of course I do."

"Then why did she meowing at me?"

"...!" Furihata's eyes widened slightly in surprised when he heard what did Akashi just blurted out. Judging by the shorter's expression he was so sure the other didn't even realized what did just came rolling out from those small red lips of his. _"Fuck.."_

"Huh?"

 _"Did he just..."_

"Oi."

 _"Damn it.. why do I find him cute all of a sudden..!"_ He gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself back from blushing and keeping his cool posture. This was embarrassing for him to even think of it at this time. _"No, I must not thinking about this."_ He let out a soft huff.

"See, you also can't even tell it."

"Of course no one know what animals are saying. I just know what does she mean by doing certain actions." He scoffed as he turned around, giving his back view at the other since he was sure he couldn't said this things straightly while looking at him. "But one thing for sure, she's not hungry and I already feed her. She's just.. concern about you." He said it in a low voice, but he was sure that Akashi could hear him. After he said that, he quickly walked away from the kitchen only to go outside and sat at the veranda.

To said that Akashi was shocked at Furihata's words, it was beyond than that. He could felt that his heart became heavy and his eyes became teary. He wanted to cried after he heard that words. He didn't knew why, but he guessed maybe he was just sensitive, especially when he had just have a fight with his mother and was stressing about the problem that his parents created for him.

"Meow~"

He looked down and he could still saw the cat were snuggling on his legs while staring at him with that round face. "Shiku.." He couldn't helped but to let out a small smile when his lover's words were playing inside his head. "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'm okay." He bend down and rubbed the cat behinde her ears, and almost immediately he got a purr as a respond. Just then, he heard his phone buzzed and he stood back up to looked at it only to found it was a reminder he had set up. "Ah.. I have to give Kouki his medicines."

"Meow~"

"Sorry Shiku, but I need to attend to Kouki now." Right after he said that the female cat stood on her four legs and turned around arrogantly, going away from there without even saying anything to him. Seeing this, he only let out a few chuckles as this kind of behavior reminded him of his lover. "They both are very much alike." He shook his head as he also walked out from the kitchen, but not before he take a bottle of water with him, and to go towards the living room to grabbed the paper bag on the book shelves that Midorima had gave him yesterday. "Kouki?" He called for the taller, only to noticed that the sliding glass door at the veranda were opened, making the white curtains moving in all directions because of the wind.

He slowly approached the doors, and almost instantly he could spotted the brunette sitting at the end of the veranda, where there was a small three stairs that lead towards the backyard. "Kouki." He called for the taller as he walked towards him and settled to sat beside of him. "Here," He hand over the water bottle. "..it's time for you to take your medicines."

"Thanks." Furihata took the bottle and twisted opened the cap, taking a sip of water before the red wine headed took out all his medication and plopped every each one of different color and shapes pills onto his palm. He looked at it and there was four capsules. One is the painkiller, one more for preventing the wounds from getting swollen and infection, another one is the antibiotic while the last one is for the fever, which he slightly have it. "Ugh..why does there's so many to eat."

"Stop complaining if you want to get better."

"Do I really have to?"

"Then do you prefer to stay in the house for the rest of your life?"

"Tch, it's not that bad. Stop exaggerating it."

"It is. Now stop arguing with me."

"How about all these bandages? don't they need to be change?" He tried to changed the subject, but the shorter just wouldn't buy it.

"Shintaro already say to change it after 2 days. So no for now."

"Hah?"

"The doctor."

"Tch." He hissed in annoyed, totally hating the fact that he have to eat those pills. And somehow feeling a bit bothered on how did the other knew the doctor's name. He plopped all the four pills inside of him and gulped down the water until all the pills were already down to the stomach. He couldn't helped but to cringed a bit when he could taste the bitterness left by the aftertaste of the medicines. "So bitter."

"Good job."

He felt there was a warm hand were rubbing down his back while complimenting how good it was for him to take the medicines. Usually he would shrugged off the touches if there was someone were touching him, but as he said, he would- couldn't even do that towards his fiance and he didn't even know why. He didn't mind it at all and it was scaring him a bit. So instead of shrugged off the hold's, he only scoffed at the action. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know."

"Then don't treat me like one."

"I didn't."

"Hah?"

"I'm just treating you like how you have been treating me before this." Akashi could saw how confused the brunette were at his words, and he thought it was very cute to see that rare expression on the other's face. He chuckled before he smiled, letting out the most genuine smile appearing on his face. "I'm treating you like my lover, Kouki."

"..."

"Wipe away that look from your face, idiot." He laughed.

"Hah?! what did you just say?!"

"Hahahaha...!"

"You.."

"Don't worry, I'll still like you even with that face." Again, he smiled before he leaned his head on the taller's shoulder, keeping his eyes shut as he took in the nice fresh morning breeze. "It's really peaceful here.." He snuggled up close to his lover's neck, and he was really glad that the other didn't even pushed him away. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before the things that was bothering him came back to his mind. He let out a heavy sigh and that managed to get his lover's attention when he could felt the slight movement of the taller's head, somehow moving like he was looking at him. "Kouki.."

"..."

"..I'm tired of all this. My parents keep on insisting for me to marry with Aika."

"The girl at your house the other day?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"What should I do? I don't want to."

"Kouki-"

"She's beautiful."

His ears perked up upon hearing the brunette's said that word. He furrowed his eyebrows, totally didn't like hearing his lover complementing the girl instead of him. Heck, he wouldn't even like it if he complimented someone other than him. He was jealous, yes. "What?" He lifted his head and turned to glared at the other's face. "Say that again."

"Why didn't you choose her?"

"What? don't try to change the subject-"

"You know you could have a much more better future when you're with her."

"What?"

"It's better that way isn't?"

"Kouki, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just saying." Furihata glanced at his side, and pretty much he knew Akashi were probably pissed off at him for saying that by just looking at the expression did the shorter gave. He didn't just purposely said this things without thinking, in fact he does. He had overheard the phone call between his lover and his mother in the kitchen before. He knew they had just clear out what and where did their relationship stand as now, but he couldn't helped thinking that he shouldn't dragged the man into his life. The life he had before and the life he are currently live as now are totally different, and he was afraid that the other wouldn't be able to take it. He did, really for real, have feelings for this person but he didn't wanted just because of his needs and greedy, he have to hurt him some day. To him, it was better if they stopped whatever they are doing right now rather than he have to see the other hurting more than he has done.

"It's not funny!"

"And I'm not joking either."

"..."

"W-what?"

"..."

"Kouki, what do you mean?"

"..."

"What are you trying to say here?"

He could only let out a sigh. He knew, for sure he would hurt his lover at the words he are going to say after this, as well as hurting himself too. But he have to, he wanted to make sure that the shorter make a right choice about this. "You have to choose your future wisely."

"My future?"

"I can't guarantee I'll make you happy if you stay with me. I don't have anything, and there's no benefit for you to choose to be with me. So that's why, I.. you should think carefully right now. That girl.. it will be better if you-"

"Stop it."

He looked at his left, and he was surprised to see Akashi's eyes were teary, before there was tears finally managed to rolled down those cheeks. "...!" He didn't expected this reaction coming from his lover at. He only thought that the other would be mad at him, that's all but not this scene. Truth to be told, he didn't like seeing Akashi cried. That was the things that he wanted to avoid the most. But then again, if he decided to take it until this step, he should already know that this scene was bound to happened somehow.

"Do you even realize what you're saying right now?"

"..."

"Kouki, answer me!"

"I do, and that's why I-"

"No you don't at all!"

"..."

"How could you say that?! then are you saying that my feelings are not that important? is that it? that my feelings towards you are just temporary and can be change easily?"

"Sei, can't you get what I'm-"

"No, it was you who don't get it!" Akashi finally burst out, letting all his anger out towards the brunette. He was really hurt and disappointed at his lover's words. He really was. "Why can't you understand me? I love you, and only you!" He cried, totally didn't care about his pride anymore. Even from the start, he would only took off his absolute and emperor mask in front of Furihata Kouki. His lover are the only one who he would showed this side of him to.

"I want what the best for you-"

"And it's not at all!"

"Seijuro-"

"I don't care at all about anything, because the only one I see is you, Kouki.! My heart only seek for you.!"

"...!"

"I... I've only love you, Kouki." He sobbed. "Please..please don't do this to me.." He shook his head as his hands reached out to gripped onto the brunette's shirt.

"..."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"..."

"You already said that you will take me back into your life.."

"..."

"..you said that.."

Seeing the sight in front of him, really make Furihata's heart swell and throbbed in pain especially when he saw his lover's face. It was really a heartbroken sight for him. He gritted his teeth in anger as he balled up his hands to a tight fist, totally mad at himself for even making his lover cried this hard. _"Damn it.. it's all my fault.!"_

"..Kouki."

Not being able to bear hearing the cries and seeing how heartbroken the other anymore, he quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into his embrace as he held him tightly against his chest. "Shh..I'm sorry." He stroked his lover's hair, trying to calmed him down. He could felt how the body inside of his embrace were actually slightly trembling, and that really added the salt into his wound. He felt really guilty right now for even bringing this topic up. He regretted his own selfish action and he hate himself for it. "Sorry.." He kept on apologizing towards his lover, and he was really surprised to feel there was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist as the other buried his face deeper on the crook of his neck. Truth to be told, he was really shocked at this. He thought that Akashi would definitely hit him and cursed at him, but he never did that. The other had always, always do the exact opposite thing of what he had imagined. _"Damn it, why am I so stupid for making him cry.."_

Feeling how Furihata were embracing him and hearing how the brunette were saying sorry to him, only make Akashi cries turned even harsher as he buried himself even deeper into the other's arms. He usually was not this weak, he aren't. But today, just today, he was tired of having to deal with this problem. He was already hurt after the call with his mother that kept on insisting that he and Aika have to get married as it was for his best, but now his lover also said the same thing too? He just couldn't handle it at all. He was deeply hurt by it. Though he was hurt by it, he couldn't seemed to get mad at the taller.

"I'm really sorry, Seijuro."

He didn't said anything, but instead only tightened his hold onto the other and continue sobbing. He kept on hearing his lover muttering an apology but still he couldn't said anything. His sobs only stopped when the other suddenly pulled away from him, only to turned his body to looked at him straight face to face.

"Look at me."

And he did, with his puffy eyes and runny nose. He felt the other wiped his tears away, and it would be a lie if he said he didn't like it.

"Please don't cry anymore."

"E-em." He nodded and sniffed.

"I'm really sorry.."

"..." He could only stayed quiet at that. Even though his lover already apologize to him, he just couldn't opened his mouth to said anything because he knew the one at fault here was the taller. He didn't wanted to be the one who would always forgive the other even when they are a couple. If his lover was at wrong, he would let the other know that he was indeed wrong.

"Sei, I want to ask you something."

"What i-is it?"

"..I.."

"Kouki?"

"This is the last time I'll ask you. Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"..w-what?"

"I have to know this, so answer me."

"Do you r-really need to ask?"

"Yes."

"Kouki.. I've told you many times. I.. I only want to be with you. So please, don't ever bring this topic again. I've told you and my answer will still be the same."

"..I see."

"You... you keep on asking me like this as thought as.."

"As thought as what?"

"..as thought as you're not certain with your own self, Kouki."

"Hah?"

"Instead of asking me, why don't you ask your own self?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be with me? Have you accept me into your life yet?"

"..."

"You keep on pushing me away with a reason that you don't deserve to be with me, and I deserve much more better. But instead of using the reason as for my own, why don't you change it to yours?"

Furihata's eyes grew wide when those words came out from the other's mouth. He was a bit surprised to hear that. He had never thought that he sounds like that from his lover's point of view. He had always, always thought it was because it would be dangerous and didn't worth it to be with him, so that was why he always pushed him away. Well, it was also because he didn't have any feelings towards the other at the beginning. But then... it changed. His feelings has changed. Changed to something that he had never imagined he would felt it, and would never imagined himself to be in a relationship. _"Me..?"_

"..."

 _"Do I ask it because of him or.. Is it just because of my insecurity?"_

"Kouki.."

 _"Do I really want him to be with someone else..?"_

"You-"

"No." He shook his head. Just trying to imagined it, it already make him angry and his heart felt heavy whenever that image invaded his mind. He didn't wanted other's attention to be directed to someone else. _"No, I don't want it."_

Of course unknown to Akashi, that one word sound really wrong and different from what Furihata have in his mind. Hearing that one word of 'no' from Furihata, make Akashi's heart swell as his heart break into million of pieces. He just couldn't believed his ears. His mind started racing with everything of possibilities and event that would happened if he were thrown aside by his own lover. What would he do and how was his life going to be without the other? He could barely survived for the past four years and now he had to deal with it for even longer? No, for forever? _"D-did I hear it right? h-he said no? then.. does that mean he really.. going to let me go just like this?"_ Once _a_ gain, he could felt his tears were rolling down his cheeks. Why must it be today? He had just be with the brunette yesterday. His lips trembled as his hand also were trembling really hard. "I-is that your answer.. t-then?"

"Answer?"

"That.. you really don't want to be with me?"

"What are you saying-" Only when he lifted up his head and looked at the person in front of him, only then Furihata noticed that the shorter were already crying. Instantly he started to panicked a little bit as he didn't know what to do at this time. "O-oi, why are you crying?"

"W-what?why am I crying?" Akashi looked at the taller in disbelieved. "You want to leave me after knowing my feelings and you still have to ask why am I crying in this situation?!"

"Hah?!"

"You're really a jerk, Kouki!" He slapped Furihata across his cheek before he stood up from there and went inside, wanted to packed all of his things and really leave this place. He was too hurt and sad to even deal with this anymore. Dealing with this things in one day really make all his energy drained. He could heard there was a fast footsteps were following him from behind, but he ignored it and decided to paid no attention to it. If the taller wanted him to leave, then he would even though he knew at the end he would be devastated. _"Why is Kouki so different? Kouki that I know would never make me sad.."_

"Wait up!"

 _"I'm the one who's so stupid trying to get back even though I know that the Kouki right now is not the one I fall in love with.."_

"Akashi Seijuro!"

Upon hearing his name being called with the demanding tone in it, make his legs automatically stopped in his track as there was a cold shiver run down his spine. He had never heard that kind of tone before and he admitted it that it was making him scared a bit. He wanted to opened his mouth to asked the brunette what is it, but he just couldn't seemed to do it. All part of his body seemed to be frozen. He tried to move his mouth, but before he could formed a word, there was a strong grip on his arm, turning him around to looked at his lover.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You still have to ask-"

"Look, whatever on your mind you totally misunderstand me."

"On what part did I misunderstand your words when it's clearly speak the truth?!"

"Then tell me, what is on your mind.! Does it really same with my part?!" Furihata raised his voice, totally feeling so pissed off at the other right now. Whatever was on the other's mind, he was so sure that it was totally the opposite of what he was trying to said. He knew that Akashi are scared of this side of him right now since he could noticed how those figure actually were trembling a bit and how those heterochromatic eyes were trying not to looked into his one. He was not that stupid to not noticed this slightly changes of behavior. "You keep on making your own conclusion with that head of yours!"

"Then what am I suppose to conclude when-"

"Nothing! Don't try to make your own conclusion when you didn't even hear on my side yet!" He gritted his teeth as he stared intensely into his lover's eyes. He was really pissed off at the red wine headed for making his own assumption, but he was indeed mad at his own self too since he was never good with words. He had never been one to showed his emotions through words. They didn't even exchanged any words, before he finally let out a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to calmed himself down. After he had finally calmed himself down, he opened his eyes back and looked into his lover's eyes once more but with much more a softer look this time. "Listen here, Seijuro."

"..."

"I'm sorry if my words make you think that way. But I just want to say that, I don't intend to leave you. After all the troubles I went to remember back my past and ask you to stay with me, I'm not gonna let you go just like that."

 _"W-what? what does he mean by that? t-then.."_

"I guess, I am insecure about our relationship."

"It's me, not you.

 _"Kouki.."_

"There's something I want to say to you about my past. Though I don't remember it much, this eye...my left eye is not my own eyes."

"W-what?"

"The only thing I remember was I was at my family's house when there's suddenly a group of gang barged into our house. I don't know who they are but it seem like my parents had make a deal with them. It was kinda blurry, but the next scene I saw was.. there was blood all over the place and there were several bodies were lying lifelessly on the floor with me. I don't know whether they are alive or not. As for me, I manage to ran out from that place, but I was unfortunate because before I escaped, they had my left eye. They actually gouged my eye out. They intended to take both my eyes and left me to to bleed profusely, but I was really lucky that I can somehow manage to get out of that hell place."

"..."

"And then I met someone.. I don't know who and I also can't see the face that clearly. That person offer me an eye, and being me, I really need some help at that moment. That person said he or she would only help me if I take the eye with me. I don't have any choice at that moment, and that's how I got this strange eye. I didn't knew that the eye I have right now is this _different._ I could felt the present of someone else were living inside of me, and that really scared me. I wanted to throw away this eye, but the luxurious being able to see back really were too good for me to turn blind back. So I kept it, and the next thing I know when I woke up, I was in a house where I met Luz and Norio."

"..."

"Then after several months, I could felt something living inside of me trying to break out and take control of my body."

"..."

"And then... there's a terrifying accident happened."

"..."

"That's the only thing I can tell my past to you. I don't want you to be afraid of me more, so I'll stop only until there."

"..."

"The reason why I only say those hurtful things to you before because I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to handle it if you learned the present me. That's why.." He slowly loosened his grip on the other's as he hung his head low. "..even I am scared of myself, so why won't you?"

Ah, now Akashi know why does his lover said all those hurtful things to him. It was not because he didn't wanted to be with him, nor he didn't trust his love for him, but it was his own insecurity about his own self that he did all these things. The brunette couldn't accepted himself when he was with him. Seeing the expression his lover make, only making his tears rolled down even more as he finally understood why does the taller acted this way. _"Poor you, Kouki.. why must you go through all of this.."_ He reached out his arms and wrapped it around the other's neck, pulling him down as his hand stroked the soft brown hair. He murmured nothing but a comfort words, and his heart break even more when he could felt hot tears were hitting his shoulder, wetting his shirt. "I'm sorry, Kouki.."

"..."

He pulled away a bit, placing his hands on both his lover's cheeks as he looked at him. He couldn't held back his choked tears when he saw how those brown and light orange orbs were reflecting no emotions at all while the tears were still flowing down his cheeks. He tried to wiped it away using his thumbs, but it seemed pointless as the tears just wouldn't stopped. Seeing this sight really make his heart throbbed in pain. He hated seeing this. Just a moment ago he could saw many emotions going through on those pair of eyes, but now he saw nothing. It was really dull. "Don't hate on yourself, Kouki. I beg you.."

"..."

"Just know that I don't regret being with you, and I'll always love you. I'm not scared being with you, trust me when I say this. Having you with me by side is the only thing I want in my whole life. I really really love you, Furihata Kouki." He leaned in and kissed both his lover's eyes softly.

* * *

"Kagami-kun."

...

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called for his lover once again, but he didn't even got any respond from Kagami. "Where is he?" He furrowed his eyebrows in questione. He then took off the apron he were wearing and put it on the kitchen counter before he placed a bowl of hot soup onto the table. He called ahain, and upon not hearing any answer, he decided to go checked out the red head. After he had done preparing the table for their late breakfast, he walked out from the kitchen to go to his shared bedroom with his lover. He slowly opened the door and push it slowly, only to find his big lover was indeed still in the bed. He could only let out a small smile at this sight. He stepped into the room and approached the figure on the bed, shaking his lover softly by the shoulder. "Kagami-kun, wake up."

"Ngh.."

"Wake up, sleepyhead.."

"Kuroko?"

"Hmm." He nodded. "Come on, let's eat our breakfast. I've done preparing the table."

"You cook?"

"Yes."

Kagami's ears perked up when he heard at the fact that his smaller lover was cooking for their breakfast. He had always knew that the other aren't one who know how to cook, so hearing this was really amusing to him. He cracked opened his eyes and turned to looked at his lover. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Heck, of course it's hard to believe that you're the one who cook it.!" He grinned playfully as he grabbed the shorter's wrist and pulled him down on the bed with him, trapping the shorter inside his embrace. "You can't go anywhere."

"Ow, Kagami-kun!"

"Aww, don't be mad~" He coaxed the other. He only let out a chuckle when he saw the cute puff on his lover's cheeks, showing him that he was angry. He couldn't helped but to stared at his lover, admiring how beautiful the other are. He really was lucky to be able to make Kuroko as his own.

"Let go of me, Kagami-kun. Come on and eat the breakfast before it turns cold."

"Nope."

"Kagami-kun, please."

"Make me."

"Huh?"

"Try your best to make me let go of you and join you for the breakfast."

"You really.."

"Come on, Kuroko." He smirked. "Give me your best shot-" He couldn't even finished his sentence yet when his lover suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Getting a sudden kiss like this really caught him off guard. He could felt that his cheeks were slowly turning red at this.

"That's enough?"

He looked at Kuroko, who were smirking at him, as if he were saying that he win this game in instant. And he wouldn't denied it, since it was true. "Damn it, how can you be so cute huh?" He clicked his tongue in annoyed, before he leaned in to kissed him on the lips. "Fine you win."

"I always will." Kuroko also let out a chuckle before he scooted closer towards Kagami and snuggled onto him, burying his face on the crook of the other's neck. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

"Sure."

His smile only widened when he felt Kagami's hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer towards his lover. He always love being in the taller's embrace because he would always felt safe in it. They both stayed like this in silent, before his lover break it with a question that make him sad whenever he thinks about it.

"Kuroko, you've never been the one to wake up first unless there's a class or something bothering you. Considering that today is Saturday, I'll take the second guess for your behavior today."

"..."

"Are you worrying about Akashi and Furihata?"

He could only let out a sigh and nodded at that. His lover always knew what was going on with him, and for that, he really appreciated for the taller's attention. This was what make him fell in love with the red haired man even more. "What happen to them? Why and where did Furihata-kun got all of those injuries? just what actually going on, Kagami-kun?"

"I don't know, Kuroko. I wish I knew.."

"Furihata-kun.. he look so bad last night. And Akashi-kun, even when he knew there something different with Furihata-kun, he keep on bearing all the burdens alone.."

"That's how much Akashi really love Furihata."

"Yes." Again, there was silent fell between them. It went on for a few seconds, before there was a sudden idea suddenly hit him. He pulled away just slightly, only to looked at his lover's face. "Kagami-kun, how about if we go visit them?"

"Huh? visit them?"

He nodded. "You remember the way to his house right? So let's go and pay them a visit." He looked at Kagami in hope, while waiting for the other's answer. He waited, but it was so long that he had to called for the other again. "Kagami-kun?"

"I'm sorry Kuroko. While it's a nice idea to go and visit them, I think it's better if we leave them alone for now. There must be a lot of stuff going on for both of them. Let's give them some times to sort it only between both of them. They need some space for them alone at this moment."

"But.."

"Trust me, they really need it."

"We'll go next time okay?"

He only let out a sigh and nodded. "...okay."

* * *

"Norio, we have arrive-" Luz couldn't even finished his words when he could felt the figure that was sitting behind of him before, quickly get off from his bike. He had only just wanted to turned around to looked at the other, when Norio pushed the helmet harshly at him. Feeling how distanced and lack of communications between him and the blue black haired man today, make his heart ache. He knew it was his fault and that was even worse because he felt really bad at himself right now.

"From now on, you don't have to pick me and send me home anymore."

"W-what?" His eyes widened in shocked when he heard that. He quickly took off his helmet and placed it between his legs as he looked at the shorter in disbelieved. He couldn't believed on what did his ears caught. "What do you mean by that, Norio?"

"I believe you know my words really well."

"But why?"

"..."

"Norio!"

"Do you really have to ask about it?! You know it very well why.!"

"...!"

"Just go. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Norio averted his eyes from meeting with the blonde's one. He then quickly turned around, wanted to get into his house as soon as possible but that didn't happened at all when the blonde suddenly grabbed onto his wrist and forced him to turned around, looking back at him. "Let me go, Luz!"

"No I won't, Norio! Listen to me!"

"I don't have anything to hear from you! Now let me go-"

"NORIO!"

"I say let go!"

"Norio, what's wrong with you?!" Luz yanked Norio forward, making the shorter stumbled on his own feet and involuntarily their eyes met with each other. "Why are you acting like this?!"

"Can't you even tell why?! Are you stupid or what?! Or do you want me to say it out loud?!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?!"

"Sorry won't change anything! You already rap-"

"Norio, please listen to me!"

"No! Now let me go!"

"I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" He tightened his grip, but still careful not to hurt the other as he pulled him even closer towards him. "I LIKE YOU, OKAY?!"

"...!"

"I know it really didn't match with my action last night, but my feelings is true. I've like you from the start. At first I try to discard this feelings because I know it's wrong, but the more time I spend with you, the more I've fallen for you."

 _"W-what?.."_

"I plan to approach you slowly, step by step and decide to confess to you, but I've been blinded by jealousy. I took my anger at you and mess up everything! and I.. I really am sorry about that." He didn't knew since when he had been crying, but he could felt his tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as he speak. "I.. I really like you, Norio. I've fallen in love with you."

 _"Luz.."_

"Please, I beg you! Please don't hate me Norio. Please don't do this to me."

"..."

"Please..."

"..."

"Norio.." He looked at Norio straight in the eyes, and the expression the other were wearing are a reflection of his own. Both of them were crying without even they had noticed it.

"I..."

"..."

"I need some time alone." Norio shrugged off the blonde's hold around his wrist as he take a step back from him. "Just go for today, Luz." He said one last time before he stormed inside his house, slamming the door behind of him as he went in. As soon as he were inside of his own room, he locked the door and threw himself on the bed while he cried his heart out. _"I'm sorry Luz. I also bore the same feelings as you, but the things you did to me.."_ He gripped onto his bed sheet tightly, making his hands turned white from it. _"What should I do right now.."_

"Norio.." Luz could only looked at the now closed door with a hurtful expression, same as his feelings that had shattered down.

* * *

"Aunt? what's wrong? are you okay?" Aika couldn't helped but to be worried when he saw how stressed the elder was. She approached her, placing her hands on top of the older's.

"Aika.." The elder looked at her with a sad face, before he grabbed onto the younger's hand and rubbed the back of his hand softly. "It must be hard for you, dear.."

"Hard? what is it?"

"..."

"Aunt?"

"Aika... do you really like Seijuro?"

Upon hearing that question, instantly there was blushes crept up on her face. She nodded shyly before she answered, "I do." There could be seen a smile on her face.

"I'm trying really hard to make sure you and Seijuro are able to get married. I hope you can be patient about it and you feelings towards him didn't change."

"Don't worry, aunt. My feelings for him will never change."

"Thank you, Aika." The elder smiled. "I'm sorry for making you go through all of this."

"It's nothing at all aunt. If this was how much I have to sacrifice to be Seijuro's wife, then I'm willing to. I don't mind at all."

"You're really kind.. I really want to have you as my daughter in law, Aika."

"I'm looking forward towards it too, aunt." Aika smiled once again while trying to comfort the older woman. Just then, her phone buzzed inside of her handbag. "Aunt, excuse me for a minute." She pulled away from the older as she opened her bag and grabbed her phone out of it. There could be seen there was a message just came in from an unknown number. "Who's this?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confused as she looked at the number. Not being able to recognized someone with this number, she decided to ignored it as a spam, but that instant there was another message came in from the same number. Her eyes went wide when she saw what the content of the message.

 _ **FROM: Unknown number**_

 _ **This is not a spam. I know who you are. Open up the message I sent before, there's a gift for you."**_

She hesitated for awhile, trying to think about all of these but then again, she thought there was nothing she had to lose of she read the message. After all it was just a message, and she was also were curious about it as well. Making up her mind, he decided that she would read the previous message from the unknown number. She pressed the button and read it. Her eyes grew wide when she looked at the picture that were attached in the message.

It was a picture of Akashi Seijuro, but the picture were being scratched, torn and burn.

"W-what is that?" Her hands trembled hard and she dropped her phone onto the floor. He was really shocked to see that photo.

* * *

"Shiku, come on let's go inside!"

...

"Shiku!" Akashi called out for the small creature as he turned around, looking for the black and white cat that was just sitting by the veranda when he was busy hanging the clothes to dry. "Where is she?" He kept on calling for the cat, when his eyes suddenly caught the glimpse of the black and white fur on the front gate. "Shiku? what are you doing there?" He grabbed the basket with him, only to put it on the veranda beside the glass door. He purposely left it there so it would be easy for him to take the clothes inside when it has already dry.

"Meow~" The cat walked towards him while pushing a small box using her head.

"What did you bring?" He bend down and took the shoe size box and inspected it. There are no notes on it at all. It was only merely just a box. "What's this?" He shake the box a bit, and he could heard something inside of it. "Is this for Kouki?" He walked inside the house and immediately he goes towards where the brunette was, which the taller were in his study's room. He knocked on the door. "Kouki, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Getting a yes from his lover, he turned the knob and walked into the room. He brought the box with him and placed in onto the other's desk. "Here, there's someone left it in front of the house."

"For me?"

"I'm not sure, but Shiku found it being left in front of the gate."

 _"Weird, I've never order something online or what."_ Furihata eyed the box suspiciously. For some reason, he didn't felt good about this. "Okay, thanks."

"You don't want to open it?"

"Why should I?"

"Eh? you're not curious about it?"

"I am."

"Then?"

"I'll open it." He grabbed onto the box and took of the lid. What he saw next in the box makes both of the man eyes widen in shocked as there was a horror look on Akashi's face.

"W-what..."

Inside the box, there was some pictures which some of them were the same one being send to Aika, but there was also one picture that particularly stole their attention. It was a picture of Akashi were fingering himself, on the bed, with his face flushed in red. There also were a small notes sticked onto the picture.

 _ **"It will be interesting if this photo leak on the internet, isn't? Leave Furihata Kouki alone if you don't want me to spread all these photos Akashi Seijuro."**_

Seeing that photo, Akashi's legs immediately gave away and he fell down onto the floor. While for Furihata, he was indeed shocked too at the photo, but the backgound and the setting of the pictured bothered him so much. He looked at it, and his eyes widen when he finally realized where was the place in the photo. "Damn it.!" He crumpled the picture as he stood up from there and walked as fast as he could in his current state towards his bedroom. He looked at the picture and compared to it, and it was exactly the same. "What's the meaning of this?" He clenched his hands into a tight fist. He carefully looked at the picture, and he knew too well that the photo is indeed a photoshoped one since he could clearly remembered that this was the time he helped his lover put in the suppository inside of him. He looked back in front and approached his window, and just as he thought there was a hidden camera being installed in between the window's railing. "Who did this?!" He quickly take the camera and threw it onto the floor, before he stepped into it, making the small devices break apart.

* * *

A/N: So, here's the next chapter! ^^ how is it? (Is there's still someone who read this story?) I'm so sorry for updating this story so late, since I actually forgot how the story are supposed to proceed. I'm so sorry T-T *bow* But don't worry since I already remember it back! (though it really take a long time isn't?) Please leave some reviews after you read it! ^^ Tell me if there's something missing or what, and I'll try to improve it in the next chapter. 'Till then, let's meet again in the next chapter! ^^ And sorry for my horrible and bad grammars. T-T If there's any typo or mistakes, I'll edit it later.


End file.
